


Derrière La Porte

by Delirarium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, BBC, Bromance, Crime, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gay, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mystery, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlocked, Thriller, gregory lestrade - Freeform, mrs hudson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirarium/pseuds/Delirarium
Summary: Sherlock se réveille après une nuit mouvementée. Son corps est presque aussi endolori que son esprit. Et il en ignore la cause. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, John se montre plus froid que jamais avec le détective. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Sherlock n'arrive pas avoir les idées claires; il veut se lever, marcher, enquêter, vivre. Pourtant, le cauchemar l'ayant laissé dans un tel état est plus que réel. Il devra s'armer de courage et regagner la confiance de son fidèle et seul ami pour mener à bien cette affaire.





	1. Avant-propos

# AVANT-PROPOS

* * *

 

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES**  
«  _Les sentiments sont une anomalie chimique présente chez les perdants._ »

Quand on prononce le nom de Sherlock Holmes, le premier mot qui nous vient en tête est "génie". En effet, le brun est connu pour ses capacités intellectuelles hors-normes, voire même incroyables. D'un simple coup d'œil, il analyse une personne et en déduit un tas de choses plus ou moins flatteuses à son sujet. Sherlock gagne sa vie en tant que détective consultant, une profession qu'il a lui-même inventé. Comme tout privé, il est rémunéré par ses clients pour résoudre de petits mystères sans grande importance. Cependant, il lui arrive aussi d'aider Scotland Yard lorsque l'Inspecteur Lestrade et ses hommes sont en difficulté. Ce qui arrive assez régulièrement. Là en revanche, le brun ne demande aucune contrepartie financière, se contentant de l'excitation que lui procure un meurtre sanglant. Sherlock n'est pas du genre aimable et amical, il peut même se montrer méprisant et insupportable. N'est-ce-pas Anderson ? La liste de ses ennemis s'allonge lorsque l'on prend en compte son caractère insensible et sociopathe - de haut niveau, s'il vous plaît. Pour ce qui est du physique, Sherlock n'est pas séduisant au sens commun du terme. Pourtant, il semble plaire autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Grand et mince, ses traits sont anguleux et son charisme aussi aiguisé que ses pommettes.

 

 **JOHN WATSON**  
«  _Difficile de savoir ce qu'il en est pour Sherlock Holmes mais je signale quand même, si cela intéresse qui que ce soit, que je ne suis pas homosexuel !_  »

John est aux antipodes de ce qu'est Sherlock. Ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan après une blessure, le blond est doux et sympathique. Depuis qu'il cohabite avec le détective au 221B Baker Street, John participe aux diverses enquêtes, offrant à son ami un point de vue extérieur précieux. Il retranscrit ensuite le tout sur son blog qui au fil des affaires est de plus en plus lu. John admire Sherlock pour son intelligence. Il supporte ses humeurs, ses expériences et son manque évident de tact. A tel point que de nombreuses personnes les croient en couple. Le blogueur s'indigne de ces rumeurs contrairement à Sherlock qui ne s'exprime jamais à ce sujet. Le médecin est un homme à femme, ne restant jamais seul très longtemps. Le plus gros point noir de ses relations est son colocataire qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à prendre une place chaque jour plus grande dans la vie de John. Pourtant, celui-ci supporte et ne dit rien. Physiquement, John est un londonien comme il en existe des milliers. Il n'est pas repoussant mais ne possède pas charme fou, il est banal. D'une bonne tête plus petit que Sherlock, tout les opposent même leur apparence. Le blond porte une coupe de cheveux encore très militaire. Il n'est pas non plus mince, bien que loin d'être en surpoids. Il a une carrure que l'on pourrait juger de trapue.


	2. Réveil

# 1\. RÉVEIL

* * *

 

Mon cœur palpite à une allure folle. Ma gorge est sèche et nouée. Ma tête douloureuse. Un cauchemar. Probablement, mais pas uniquement. La sensation est réelle, physique. Bouger un orteil, tourner les yeux sous mes paupières closes est un supplice. Que s'est-il passé ?

  
Des pas sur le parquet de l'appartement. John. Mes cils se décollent péniblement à coup de battements répétés. La lumière vive me brûle la rétine, faisant échapper un gémissement rauque de ma bouche. Mes lèvres aussi sont collées. Par quelque chose d'épais, de cuivré. Du sang. A en juger par la luminosité présente dans la pièce, il ne doit pas être loin de midi. Un coup d'œil à mon téléphone me le confirme. 11h42. Je me félicite mentalement. Puis me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Déjà lassé de cette médiocre victoire. Il semble plus mou qu'à son habitude. Il s'agit de mon lit, de mes draps, de ma chambre. Pourtant quelque chose est différent. Le comas. C'est comme si je sortais du comas. Mon corps est un amas de coton à la sensibilité exacerbée. Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?

  
John ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, comme je l'avais prévu. Je grogne mollement en tentant de bouger. Je me déteste à cet instant. Une larve humaine, incapable de bouger ni même de vivre seul. John porte un plateau qu'il pose sur le lit. Il s'assoit ensuite près de moi, son genoux contre ma cuisse. Mes yeux aiguisés le percent à jour. Sourcils froncés. Cernes prononcées. Bouche tombante. Non seulement, il n'a pas bien dormi mais il m'en veut. 

  
**"Arrête."** Son ton est clair, précis, froid. **"Arrête de me scruter comme ça."** D'un geste expert, il saisit les draps me couvrant et les rabats jusqu'à ma taille. Le courant d'air me fait frisonner. Il s'en fiche. Tirant mon oreiller, il m'ordonne en silence de m'asseoir. Ce que je fais, non sans des râles de douleur. John ne me porte aucune attention. Le médecin, mon médecin, s'exécute ce matin - ou plutôt ce midi - comme un automate. Programmé pour soigner. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de si peu venant de lui. Dans notre ennuyante - rassurante ? -  routine, c'est moi qui reste muré dans le silence durant des jours; John est celui qui parle pour cacher sa gêne, qui dirait n'importe quoi pour détourner mon attention de lui. En vain. Étrange.   
Mon sang bat dans mes tempes. Je déteste cette sensation. Le bruit est si fort, si interne, primal que si l'appartement explosait, je ne l'entendrai qu'à peine. Je ne suis qu'une ombre recluse au fin fond d'un corps jadis puissant. Pathétique.

  
**"John, qu'est-ce que..."** Il ne me laisse pas parler. Mon colocataire m'adresse un regard menaçant. Il veut que je la ferme. Et par là j'entends plus que d'habitude. 

  
**"Tu es un abruti."** Mots envoyés sans le moindre sentiment. Pas la moindre once de compassion. Mon cerveau tourne dans le vide. Je dois absolument comprendre ce qui est arrivé hier ou les jours qui ont précédés ça. Cette chose qui a tout fait basculer, quoi que ce soit. Soudain, je me prends à avoir peur, à craindre l'amnésie. Et si mon cerveau était vide de toutes informations cruciales, si je n'étais plus qu'une personne normale, ennuyeuse ? Mon esprit me fait un mal de chien. Ne serait-ce que penser à notre salon est douloureux. Jamais penser n'a été si pénible. Si la situation ne devait durer rien qu'une heure de plus, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne peux vivre sans réfléchir. Impossible.

  
Bientôt, les mains de John me présentent un comprimer et une tasse de thé. Toujours avec ce même professionnalisme insipide. Envie de le gifler. Si seulement j'en étais capable. Je cherche en vain son regard. **"Pire que ça, tu es un con."** John, pourrais-tu développer je te pries ? **"Le monde tourne autour de toi; des clients viennent de tout le pays pour consulter le grand Sherlock Holmes..."** Il emphase sur le mot grand avec ironie, son mépris est perceptible. **"Mais ça ne t'a jamais suffit. Et ça ne te suffira jamais."** A présent, les doigts glacés de John courent sur mon visage. Malgré sa colère évidente, ses gestes sont doux, précis. D'un coton, il presse ma joue. Les fibres s'accrochent à une plaie brûlante. L'autre main saisit les contours anguleux de mon visage et le pivote. Ainsi tourné, je ne peux plus voir mon colocataire. Mon ami. Je ne vois que la fenêtre. Que la rue. Les flocons s'y déposant. Je divague, le cachet commence à faire effet. Alors qu'on me retourne dans l'autre sens, mes yeux se posent sur un tas sombre, au sol. Des habits. Mes habits. 

  
En sourdine, le discours de reproche de John continue. **"Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est ne pas t'ennuyer."** Je reconnais aisément ce que je portais avant le black-out total. Un banal costume noir et une chemise violette. Aubergine, plutôt. John adore cette chemise. Bien entendu, il ne la jamais vraiment exprimé ainsi. Mais je vois son regard quand je la porte. Un regard aux antipodes de celui avec lequel il balaie mes blessures. **"Pour ça tu es prêt à tout, pas vrai ?"** L'examen de mon visage se termine. John soupire. Il sait que je ne l'écoute pas. Rares sont les fois où je l'écoute jusqu'au bout, d'ailleurs. Il finit d'appliquer le dernier pansement sur ma joue gauche. La tasse brûlante que je tiens mollement et inutilement depuis plusieurs minutes m'est retirée. John soulève à présent mon t-shirt. **"Même à mettre en danger la vie de tes amis"** Comment ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Du parquet, mes yeux vacillent pour se poser sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds sont décoiffés, ses traits tirés. Deux secondes et quarante centièmes me suffisent pour la remarquer. Cette minuscule entaille débordant de la lèvre supérieure de John. Il l'a pansée au mieux mais elle est toujours visible, dû moins pour moi.

  
Je tends la main aussi normalement que possible. Ce que je viens d'avaler - morphine ou paracétamol, qu'importe - rend tout mouvement légèrement moins douloureux mais à l'inverse plus hasardeux, hésitant. Mon index est à deux centimètres de la blessures. Étirer ainsi mon bras me fait grimacer. John semble être à des kilomètres, l'atteindre est presque impossible. **"Non."** Il refuse catégoriquement que je le touche. Pourtant je le veux. Je le dois. D'une imposition de doigt, je ferai disparaître cette marque du visage de John. Par ma simple volonté.

  
Mon pyjama redescend le long de mon torse. Lentement. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois les tâches pourpres. Je les vois mais je ne les ressens pas. Mon être entier souffre. A tel point que je ne perçois pas le t-shirt collé à ma peau. Seuls les doigts de John, aussi glacés que la mort elle-même, dénotent. Mes blessures ne nécessitent visiblement pas de soins supplémentaires. Un poids se dégage du lit - le plateau -, puis un second - John. Je n'ai aucunement envie de John s'en aille. Qu'il me laisse dans cet état. L'idée d'être seul, impuissant, forme une boule dans ma gorge. Mes yeux me brûlent. Et bientôt je panique en silence. Dans la stricte intimé de ma chambre. Vide. L'idée de terminer ma convalescence en prison, enfermé dans ma propre chambre m'insupporte. Une éternité prévisible et ennuyeuse, rythmée par les quelques venues de John. 


	3. Téléphone

# 2\. TÉLÉPHONE

* * *

  

Un bruit sourd me sort du cocon de mes pensées. John vient de faire tomber sa tasse de thé sur le sol. Au trois quart pleine, à en juger par le son produit et la quantité de liquide passé par dessus bord durant la chute. Bien entendu, John jure. Deux fois. Deux fois avant de se rappeler que son colocataire comateux est possiblement en plein sommeil. Puis une nouvelle fois après cela. J'aurais donné un empire pour voir sa tête à cet instant précis. Le tapis sous la table de la cuisine doit déjà avoir absorbé une grande partie du thé. Rendant par la même occasion le nettoyage complexe. Pourquoi la cuisine ? John bute systématiquement dans le coin de la table depuis que je l'ai déplacé de quelques centimètres. Il y a six mois. Un subtile mélange de culpabilité - pour ne pas avoir retenu l'emplacement de cette foutue table - et de rage - envers moi, bien sûr, pour avoir changé l'emplacement de cette foutue table. A cette pensée, un sourire étire mes lèvres. La balafre les traversant avait été refermée par ce mois de convalescence. Cette démonstration d'humanité venait tout juste de la rouvrir. Formidable. Cela m'apprendra à sourire sans véritable raison...  


Ces quatre semaines passées alité m'avaient amené à inspecter les moindres millimètres carrés de ma chambre. Je connaissais à présent une à une les fissures lacérant le plafond, de leur origine jusqu'à leur point de chute, les défauts s'avérant nombreux du papier-peint, les accrocs de mes draps. Rien ne m'avait échappé. Même pas les moutons de poussière prenant discrètement forme sous les meubles. Il faut dire que John évitait habilement mon antre, ne s'y aventurant qu'une fois par jour pour les soins nécessaires. Depuis le premier réveil, nous avions un accord tacite consistant à respecter un silence religieux. Histoire que personne ne prenne de coups. Plutôt efficace jusqu'à présent.

  
Mon ami ne me le montre mais il était aisé de remarquer qu'avec mes blessures s'était estompé sa colère. Son regard se fait moins dur, moins perçant. Mais toujours aussi fuyant. Sa fierté ne désire surement pas que je me sente pardonné. Ce qui est clairement le cas. Bientôt, dans quelques jours selon mes calculs, je serai capable de reprendre une vie décente. John a déjà cessé de me donner de la morphine depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui est prometteur. Je pourrai alors lui parler sans briser notre vœux de silence, obtenir des réponses et des explications et me faire pardonner pour ces dernières. Autant dire qu'un si long laps de temps seul m'a permit de trouver une foule d'idées intéressantes. L'une d'entre elles impliquant d'ailleurs un feux d'artifice et les services des Red Arrows.*

  
Des pas se rapprochent puis s'éloignent. Du mouvement se fait ensuite entendre dans l'escalier. John est sur le point d'aller emprunter une serpillière à cette chère Mrs Hudson car la dernière que nous avions a... malencontreusement brûlé. Pas de ma faute. Quatre minutes et douze secondes plus tard, John refait surface à notre étage. J'entends d'ici le tissu éponger le liquide. Le médecin souffle bruyamment à trois reprises. N'a-t-il jamais eu à faire cela lorsque ses patients incontinents s'oublient sur le lino de son cabinet ? Peu importe. L'image mentale que créer mon cerveau est quelque peu répugnante. Cette fois-ci, je retient habillement le rictus que s'apprête à former ma bouche. Je préfère me concentrer sur le nez renfrogné de John. Je romps le contact de mes mains sous mon menton afin de saisir mon téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet. Lestrade m'a laissé deux textos depuis le début de mon séjour dans mon palais mental. J'ai eu beau lui répété toute la journée que l'assassin avait fui par la cheminée, il ne semble pas vouloir me croire. Idiot. C'est la seule explication. Je lâche volontairement mon portable qui chute sur le parquet de ma chambre. Le bruit est bien plus fort que s'il était tombé du meuble, comme je le dirai à John, mais il sera incapable de faire la différence. Alors qu'elle est pourtant évidente.  
Ma ruse fonctionne, le son rauque du tissu rêche sur le bois s'arrête net. Quelques instants de silence absolu règne au 221B. Aucune pollution sonore. Rien. Je me serais volontiers délecté de ce plaisir si je n'avais pas passé ces trente derniers jours en solitaire dans vingt mètres carrés. 19,78 pour être précis. Mycroft dirait très certainement que je ne suis " _rien de plus qu'un enfant capricieux_ " mais je m'en contre fou. Je n'aime être seul que lorsque je l'ai décidé. Normal, non ? La vie n'a toujours pas repris son cours. Même les voitures affluant à l'accoutumée à cette heure de débauche semble être aujourd'hui en mute. S'en est trop. Je veux voir du monde.

  
" **John.** " Pas une question, une affirmation, un ordre. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre sur mon colocataire. Il ne dit rien, me regarde simplement, attendant mes saintes paroles. "J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone." Je me concentre pour ne pas avoir l'air agaçant. Pas autant que d'habitude, du moins. Je crois que l'envie de me défenestrer me prendrait si John se contentait de fermer la porte. Trop de solitude, tue un homme. Je devrai écrire un article là-dessus. Quand John daignera me rendre mon ordinateur portable... Cependant il reste là, la tête dépassant de l'encadrement et les pupilles embrassant le plafond.

  
" **Et c'est tellement plus jouissif quand c'est moi qui me penche pour le ramasser, pas vrai ?** " Un sourire presque imperceptible se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il réprime aussitôt. Dans mon état normal - et si notre relation ne s'était pas dégradée à ce point - j'aurais probablement répondu par l'affirmative. Pourtant, je commence à pouvoir respirer sans craindre que mes côtes ne se décrochent une à une. Je ne désire pas prendre de risques.

  
" **Tu as refait mes bandages ce matin, alors...** " Improvisation plutôt réussie. Cette fois John sourit sans retenu. Il ne me croit pas mais avance de quelques pas et pénètre dans ma chambre. En ce début de soirée, seuls les réverbères et phares éclairent la pièce. Leur lumière est apaisante. Elle fait danser les meubles et les ombres dans un ballet poétique et gracieux. Ce n'est pas le genre de lumière artificielle qui vous brûle la rétine et laisse son empreinte des minutes durant. Non. Cet éclairage est doux, presque romantique. John finit le trajet le séparant de mon lit. Impassible. Il fuit mon regard acéré, pensant naïvement que cela suffira à éviter mes déductions. Lentement, il ramasse le smartphone et me le tend du bout des doigts. " **Merci.** "

  
La conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là mais je suis prêt à tout pour que mon ami reste un peu plus longtemps en ma compagnie. " **Pourrais-tu aller me chercher mon violon ?** " Aucune réaction. " **S'il te plait ?** " John recommence à bouger à l'entente du mot magique. Parfois, j'ai le désagréable sentiment de vivre avec mon frère, trente ans en arrière. A la seule différence de John, lui, s'exécute. Il quitte la pièce sans un bruit, laissant la lumière jaunâtre de la cuisine fait disparaître les ombres dansantes de la rue. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le revoilà dans mon champs de vision, mon instrument fétiche à la main. John le tient soigneusement. Presque comme s'il était intégralement fait de sable et qu'un faux mouvement lui réduirait à néant. Ou bien parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment le saisir sans le désaccorder. Peu importe. John est minutieux. Attentionné.

  
" **Fais attention. Ne force pas trop.** " Erreur. Là où ton discours accusateur était jusqu'à maintenant bien construit - équilibré à la perfection entre silences et insultes - mon cher John, tu viens de commettre une bavure. Cette dernière phrase montre que mon état de santé t'inquiète, que tu prends soin de moi et que tu ne désires pas me voir souffrir de nouveau. A moins que cela veuille dire " _J'en ai marre de jouer les infirmiers à domicile_ ". Mais tu es bien trop patient pour cela, John Watson. Voilà pourquoi je peux t'affirmer dans un sourire rayonnant et non dissimulé que, non seulement ma lèvre saigne de nouveau, mais que je t'ai fait baisser ta garde. J'ai gagné notre joute. Une fois encore.

  
John semble comprendre son erreur car il me rend mon sourire avant de s'éclipser, laissant la porte de ma chambre entrouverte. Ce soir, il ne regardera pas la télévision. Officiellement, il dira qu'aucun programme ne valait la peine d'être regardé ou bien qu'il avait du travail en retard. Pourtant, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aura passé la soirée à m'écouter jouer, un livre à la main.

 

 

* Les Red Arrows sont la patrouille acrobatique de la Royal Air Force.


	4. Réponses

# 3\. RÉPONSES

* * *

  

" **Mon cher frère aurait-il perdu la mémoire ?** " Mycroft est assis dans le fauteuil de John. Il est entré dans la pièce et s'y est installé. Comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu, comme si mon colocataire n'était qu'un songe, un ami imaginaire balayé par les ans. A dire vrai, le simple fait qu'il foule le sol de notre appartement m'irrite. Son intonation, ses gestes me rappellent notre enfance. Un courant d'air glacé parcours ma colonne vertébrale. " **Regrettable je l'admet...** " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens m'associent sans cesse à mon frère. Suis-je méprisant à ce point ? Mon aîné me scrute, me pénètre littéralement de son regard. Il se délecte. J'ai besoin de lui et il le sait.

" **Ferme-la. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cet état disons... peu agréable.** " Mes mains se joignent sous mon visage. Mes yeux se ferment un instant, le temps de réfléchir. 

  
" **Et pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton fidèle compagnon ?** "

" **Si c'est de John dont tu parles, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui.** "

" **Bien sûr que c'est de John dont je parle, as-tu d'autres amis blogueurs qui te suivent partout ?** " Saisissant mon violon à ma droite, je glisse lentement mon archet sur les cordes. Les sons produits sont faux. Faux et sur-aiguës pour la plupart. Une version cauchemardesque du Lac Des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski. Mycroft ne tiendra pas longtemps, il exècre les fausses notes. Plus encore que les individus ordinaires. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il commence déjà à serrer les mâchoires. A présent, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Un sourire satisfait peut se lire sur mes traits. J'aime voir mon frère plier. Doucement mais surement. " **Bon, arrête ce massacre, veux-tu.** " Aussitôt, je m'immobilise et dépose avec une infime précaution mon arme à sa place.

  
" **Ne lésine pas sur les détails, je dois pouvoir reconstruire la scène mentalement.** " De nouveau les yeux clos, je m'apprête à stoker ces précieuses données. Cet événement va probablement influer sur mon existence un long moment, au vu de mes blessures et de la réaction de mon fidèle compagnon - quel horrible surnom, il est parfait. 

" **Je n'ai que ce que les témoins ont bien voulu m'offrir, cher frère.** " Faux. Peu importe, le lieu où cet incident s'est déroulé, il y avait forcément des caméras de surveillance. Londres n'est pas la ville la plus vidéo-surveillée du monde pour rien. Et Mycroft serait prêt à les visionner une à une pour savoir ce que je fais, avec qui - ça implique toujours John, de toute façon - et à quel instant. " **D'après ce que je sais, l'Inspecteur Lestrade t'as confié une affaire sur un gang d'un nouveau genre sévissant à Londres. Les médias les ont appelé les Riders. Vulgaire mais efficace. En référence aux... motocyclettes qu'ils utilisent durant leurs braquages. Ils sont méthodiques, organisés et malins. Pourtant, deux jours t'ont suffit pour mener Scotland Yard à leurs quartiers. Là-bas, un armement militaire de haute technologie a été recensé. Des armes bactériologiques, des ordinateurs capable de pirater jusqu'à la banque d'Angleterre ainsi que d'autres joujoux plus ou moins top-secret.** "

" **Je ne te félicite pas, Mycroft...** " Les pas de mon frère résonnent sur le parquet autour de moi. Son intonation est grave, cela n'annonce rien de bon. 

" **Ces Riders n'avaient jamais rien utilisé de tel jusqu'à présent. Ils ne faisaient que foncer dans les banques et commerces à l'aide de leurs... engins motorisés. Puis de repartir avec le butin.** "

" **Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Des cambrioleurs à moto - on dit moto Mycroft, pas motocyclette - ne se contentent pas de petits vols quand ils peuvent mettre à genoux le pays tout entier. Ça n'a pas de sens.** " Je rejoins mon frère dans la position debout. J'ai besoin quelque chose de fort plus réfléchir et même si le peu de thé qu'il nous reste ne fera pas l'affaire bien longtemps, je ne peux prendre le risque de dévoiler à Mycroft ma cachette de cigarettes. Le bruit de la bouilloire me dérange. C'est comme s'il soulignait mon incompétence, mon incapacité à comprendre. Je remarque pour la première fois que le long sifflement de cet objet si familier ressemble étrangement à celui que font le tas de machines encombrantes lorsque quelqu'un décède dans un hôpital. En moins continu et peut-être moins aiguë mais la sensation est la même. Ce son est dérangeant. 

 _John_...

" **Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu pourrais avoir la politesse de m'écouter ? Je te signal que j'ai annuler trois rendez-vous pour te voir...** " Mon attention quitte la bouilloire et se porte sur mon frère. D'une geste de la main je lui fait signe de continuer, me dirigeant sur mon éternel fauteuil noir. Je m'y assois, les genoux contre le menton. L'image de John balafré encré au fond des yeux.

  
" **Il prévoyaient surement un gros coup. La propagation d'une épidémie, certainement. Ou bien un attentat à la bombe. Peut-être même les deux... Lestrade t'as demandé de ne pas intervenir. Mais selon Donovan et lui-même, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, criant que plus l'attente serait longue, plus les terroristes auraient le temps de se réorganiser.** "

" **Et j'avais raison...** " Ma voix était plus tremblante que ce que j'avais prévu. Le scénario catastrophe se dessinait peu à peu dans mon cerveau. Moi seul contre ce gang. John à mes cotés. Comme toujours.

" **En effet. Une fois de plus, cher frère, tu avais raison.** " Cette phrase semblait lui brûler la gorge. Il était évident qu'il jouissait de me voir à sa merci à ce point. Il possédait des données que je n'avais plus. Cependant, Mycroft ne me ferait pas cadeau d'un tel récit par pure gentillesse. Il avait également besoin de moi. Évident. " **Tu es retourné à l'entrepôt quelques heures après que la police ait quitté les lieux. Puis le trou noir... La supposition la plus probable est que tu aies trouvé les Riders en plein déménagement. Ils avaient probablement déjà un autre point de chute et étaient en cours de transfert. Ils ont alors voulu éliminer le témoin gênant.** " Mycroft s'arrête et pose ses yeux sur les miens. Il veut voir comment j'engrange toutes ces informations. Qu'elle est ma réaction.

" **Et John ? Il a aussi été blessé.** " Sa blessure est mineure, certes, mais cela reste une blessure. Arrivée par ma faute. Entendre le récit de ses propres faits et gestes est détestable. Vous visionnez un film dans lequel vous avez joué mais dont vous ne gardez aucun souvenir. Vous restez immobile et impuissant face à vos erreurs. Alors que la solution pour les éviter vous paraît si évidente.

  
" **John s'est rendu compte de ta disparition dans la soirée. En se rendant à l'entrepôt où il était sûr de te trouver, il a contacté Lestrade. Une équipe a été envoyée en renfort. Et sans elle, Sherlock, tu serais mort.** " A ces mots, Mycroft se rassoit dans le fauteuil de John. " **John a reçu ce coup d'un homme abandonné sur place par les terroristes.** "

" **Abandonné ? Ils ont abandonné l'un des leurs alors qu'il pouvait nous révéler l'intégralité de leurs plans ?** "

" **Ne sois pas idiot, voyons. Tu te doutes bien que non.** " Les mimiques de Mycroft peuvent être terriblement efféminées quand il s'indigne. Elles sont encore plus lorsque je lui fait remarquer. " **Ce pauvre garçon était sacrément amoché quand on l'a retrouvé. Peut-être même plus que toi. John pense que c'est avec lui - et quelques autres - que tu t'es battu. Selon John, l'homme lui a asséné un coup en tentant de fuir. Puis il a tenté de se suicider en mordant dans une cachet de cyanure.** "

" **Classique. Et décevant.** " Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Deux hommes blessés, un gang en fuite et aucun prisonnier. Sans compter de l'armement militaire en liberté. " **Pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis je suppose.** "

" **Hélas non. Nos services sont sur le coup mais ils semblent s'être évaporés.** " Ces cambrioleurs à moto avaient en leur possession un possible virus à disperser aux quatre coins d'Angleterre. Douze heures suffiraient pour que les majeures pays d'Europe soient infestés. Vingt-quatre de plus et le monde ploie à son tour. Pourtant, cette arme chimique n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Si ces Riders ont pu quitter leur entrepôt, ils ont probablement quitté Londres, voire même le Royaume. Nous avions leur matériel à porté de main et nous n'avions rien fait.

En bas du 221B une voiture klaxonne. Le son sourd et puissant me tire de mes réflexions. Je jette instinctivement un coup d'œil à ma montre. Mycroft est dans la cuisine, il se sert une tasse de thé fumant. Il est exactement 19h21. John devait finir son dernier rendez-vous aux environs de 19h d'après mes estimations. S'il on considère qu'il ne finit jamais guère avant 19h10, qu'à cette heure, les taxis passent toutes les deux à cinq minutes et que le temps de transport global est de dix minutes entre l'hôpital et Baker Street, John devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Pénétrant à grands pas dans la cuisine, je presse mon frère vers la sortie à l'aide d'une pression ferme dans le dos.

" **Merci. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Au revoir.** " Retirant la tasse des longs doigts de Mycroft, je ferme bruyamment la porte. Enfin seul ! Plus pour longtemps, du moins. Cependant, la présence de John ne me dérange pas. Il arrive - assez souvent, admettons-le - qu'il m'agace, m'ennui et parfois même les deux en même temps. Pourtant je suis incapable de lui en vouloir plus d'une heure ou deux. John n'est pas une lumière mais il est un ami de confiance. Le genre qui vous suivrait dans n'importe quelle mission suicide. J'en sais quelque chose.


	5. Routine

# 4\. ROUTINE

* * *

 

John est arrivé à peine quelques minutes après que le taxi de Mycroft ait quitté la rue. Timing parfait. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais justifier à mon colocataire ma mémoire retrouvée. Un rêve peut-être, un flash. Ou un séjour long et poussé dans mon palais mental. Bien que jusqu'à présent ça n'ait rien donné. John ne verra surement pas les ficelles grossières, comme d'habitude, mais je préfère prendre un peu de temps pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

" **Je suis rentré, Sherlock.** " En guise de réponse, je pousse un grognement distrait. Face à la fenêtre, je regarde la pluie tomber. Et la menace planer. Ma relation avec John s'est légèrement améliorée depuis l'incident de l'entrepôt et mon premier réveil. Les inconnus, les fans, les passants doivent se dire que tout va bien, que ces deux hommes se baladant ensemble dans les rues de Londres sont des amis que rien n'opposent. Ils se trompent. Ils se trompent toujours. John me parle, me sourit parfois. Mais il est ailleurs. Quelque chose en lui est resté dans cet entrepôt il y a plus d'un mois. Son regard a changé. Il n'est pas vraiment froid. Je dirais juste... quelconque. Ses yeux ne brillent plus quand je résout une affaire en quelques secondes, ne s'émerveillent plus devant des déductions. L'opinion des journalistes, des clients, du monde entier m'est égal. Ils peuvent tous me trouver brillant ou au contraire stupide, je m'en fou royalement. En revanche John n'a pas le droit d'agir comme si ce que je fais était normal. John est celui qui trouve la moindre de mes paroles "formidable", qui en recense la plupart sur son blog, d'ailleurs. Celui dont l'avis compte. John est mon seul ami, l'unique être sur cette Terre qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. Pas une semaine ne passe s'en qu'il s'énerve à propos de ce que j'ai dis, fais ou pas fais. Il supporte mes airs de violon nocturnes, mes crises d'ennui, mes expériences. Il ne me comprend pas et ne me comprendra probablement jamais et pourtant il est toujours là. Je ne supporte pas ce fossé entre nous et ma tête me dit que tant que ces Riders menaceront le pays, ce fossé ne pourra jamais se résorber. 

Un soupir mélancolique vient dégonfler mes poumons. " **Bonne journée ?** " John se retourne, hésitant. Il doit se demander si c'est bien à lui que je m'adresse. Alors je simule un sourire. Pas le genre de sourire faux et étincelant. Le genre simple et sincère. John secoue légèrement la tête et me réponds que oui.

Alors que nous mangeons un plat réchauffé au micro-onde, le silence règne dans l'appartement. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, le ronronnement des ordinateurs, ces bruits du quotidien semblent décuplés. Je cherche un sujet à aborder afin de sortir de cette gêne mais John me distance. Heureusement pour nous deux. "Greg m'a appelé ce midi. Il voulait savoir si tu étais en état de reprendre le boulot. Je lui ai dit que oui."

" **Greg ?** " John stoppe sa fourchette pleine de petits-pois fort peu appétissants entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Puis exécute une grimace entre le froncement et le haussement de sourcils.  
" **Gregory Lestrade. Le seul à part moi qui accorde du crédit à ce que tu dit. Ça te revient ?** " Le ton qu'il donne à cette phrase est léger, amical. Je me contente d'un demi-sourire comme seule réponse. J'étais pourtant persuadé que Lestrade s'appelait Graham. Ou Gary.

" **Je me considère en état, en effet. Mais qu'en pense mon médecin ?** " Je pensais poser une colle à John en l'interpellant ainsi. Pourtant, c'est lui qui me surprend avec une réponse quasiment instantanée.

" **Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ton médecin t'interdirait toute enquête plus périlleuse qu'une fuite de chat ou qu'un adultère.** "

" **Heureusement que ça ne tient pas qu'à lui, alors.** " John pousse un rire. Franc, cette fois. Dépourvu de tout malaise. Ce son familier réchauffe mon corps presque aussi efficacement qu'un feu de cheminée. Durant quelques instants, les termes Riders, attentats et culpabilité quittent mon esprit.

*

" **Le taré. J'peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?** " Donovan sort d'un bureau à ma droite et se positionne derrière moi. L'idée de l'ignorer me vient mais je décide de ne pas choisir la solution de facilité. Dans un mouvement de manteau - que je sais charismatique - je me retourne et lui fait face. Autour de nous, les employés fourmillent, si bien que nous avons presque l'air invisible parmi cette foule.

" **Je dois voir G-Gr...** " Je crois que je n'y parviendrai jamais. Gary ? Graham ? Après tout, qu'importe. " **Lestrade. Je dois voir Lestrade.** " Donovan me fait aimablement remarquer qu'un rendez-vous est nécessaire pour espérer voir l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Voulant la jouer autoritaire, elle m'indique d'un signe de main trois chaises de plastique en décomposition à environ trois mètres de la porte du bureau du fameux Inspecteur. Incapable de résoudre une affaire seul, soit dit en passant. A en juger par les éclats de voix s'échappant de son bureau, celui-ci semble dans un de ses mauvais jours. Tant mieux pour moi, la victoire n'en sera que plus belle.

Sur une table de piètre qualité trônent de vieux journaux et magazines. J'en saisis un au hasard, histoire de me donner une contenance. Caché derrière ce torchon corné, j'observe la métisse fanfaronner devant Anderson. Elle me jette de rapides oeillades. Elle jubile de me voir ainsi obtempérer. Étrange pour une femme qui est plutôt du coté des soumis, autant dans sa vie professionnelle que dans sa vie privée. Surtout privée, d'ailleurs. Je peux voir d'ici les quelques bleus et marques de strangulation orant son cou. J'aurais probablement était convié s'il c'était agit d'une affaire musclée. C'est donc le genre de fête officieuse dont personne ne parle vraiment mais auxquelles participent bien plus de personnes que l'on pourrait croire en se fiant au regards choqués que fait le monde quand les lettres 'SM' sont citées cote à cote. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui notifier ce détail, une fois qu'elle daignera me faire pénétrer dans le bureau de... Gregory Lestrades ! Alors que la porte s'ouvre sur le couloir, je peux très distinctement lire ces deux noms, somme toute classique, que je ne parviens pas à retenir. Peut-être par manque d'intérêt, avouons-le.

" **Comptez sur moi pour tirer cette affaire au clair Andrews. Donovan, occupez-vous de la paperasse.** " Un sourire radieux étire mes lèvres. Je suis ravi de la tournure des événements. Alors que mes yeux scrutent ce mélange si particulier de honte et de déception sur les traits de Donovan, mon attention se déporte sur le second homme sortant du bureau. Andrews. Petit homme, rondouillard, la quarantaine passé, mode de vie sédentaire. Un raté parmi des millions. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Donovan le guide à un bureau de l'espace commun du troisième étage. Quant à Lestrade, il s'approche de moi, les bras croisés. " **Viol.** " Un mot, juste quatre petites lettres qui en dise tellement long. Cet employé de bureau minable pourrait assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles via n'importe quel film pornographique dont regorge la toile. Ou bien dépenser quelques unes de ses précieuses livres au près d'une femme plus ou moins consentante dont c'est le métier. Pourtant non. Les yeux salaces d'Andrews sont ceux d'un chasseur. Ceux d'un homme que la facilité ne contente pas. Andrews veut traquer, chasser et exécuter. Même si les jurés risquent de ne pas épargner cette ordure, il récidivera une fois dehors. Inévitable.

" **Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà à l'ombre ? Vous ne m'auriez pas fait venir pour si peu.** " Je réprime un sourire. Si John avait été présent, il se serait indigné, plaidant que " _si peu_ " n'est pas vraiment l'expression adéquate. Mais elle l'est. Au Royaume-Uni, 13 395 viols sont commis par an, soit 37 chaque jour. 36,69 pour être exact. Avec la septième place des États où le viol est le plus fréquent, cet acte abjecte n'est pas chose rare au pays du thé.

" **Andrews a un alibi. Le genre solide. Il était avec ton frère au moment des faits. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la victime est française.** " C'est donc la loi pénale française qui régit l'affaire - de quoi réjouir Lestrade. En vertu de l'article 113-7 du Code pénal français, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et en effet, ils le sont. Toujours. Pour ce qui est de Mycroft, je ne peux encore pas expliquer comment mon frère peut fréquenter, de près ou de loin, un homme comme Andrews. Il n'y a qu'à voir son costume étriqué. Taché a plusieurs endroits, raccommodé maintes fois et bon marché. Jamais Mycroft ne tolérerait un tel accoutrement dans son champs de vision.

" **Vous avez vérifié au près de Mycroft ?** "

" **A dire vrai, j'espérais que vous vous en chargeriez. Ce n'est que je n'affectionne pas votre frère mais...** " Lestrade regagne son bureau, fermant avec soin la porte derrière moi. À travers les vitres faisant office de murs, je peux apercevoir le sourire satisfait d'Andrews. 

" **Ne vous fatiguez pas, personne n'affectionne réellement Mycroft. Hormis notre mère peut-être.** " Ma tentative d'humour a semblé dégeler la pièce un instant. Lestrade est bien trop sentimental pour un flic. Les émotions et autres sentiments sont à bannir si on désire avoir les idées claires. Depuis le temps que je m'évertue à le dire...

" **Voilà le dossier. Maëva Girard, 23 ans, en week-end à Londres.** " La prononciation du prénom de la jeune fille est presque caricaturale. Gregory - aucun mérite, la plaque dorée posée sur le bureau est immanquable - ignore clairement comment se prononcent ces trémas. Et le dire aussi vite que possible n'arrangent pas les choses. Je corrige donc le nom de la victime, par respect. " **Selon elle, elle a vu Andrews pour la première et dernière fois mardi dernier, à Coven Garden. Devant le Royal Opera House. Il fumait, elle lui a demandé son briquet. Et ça s'est fini dans la ruelle d'à coté.** " Le récit, bien que sommaire, tient la route. Maëva est une française à l'accent aussi chantant que le décolté. De quoi allécher notre chasseur.

" **Et sa version à lui ?** "

" **Jamais vu la gamine. Il prétend avoir était en compagnie de Mycroft dans l'opéra jusqu'à plus d'une heure de matin. A voir si votre frère confirme.** " 

" **Il ne confirmera pas.** " Je ferme le dossier étalant avec précision les faits. Puis je prend la porte, rassurant Lestrade sur l'issue déjà certaine de cette affaire.


	6. Restaurant

 

#  **5\. RESTAURANT**

* * *

  

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma dernière entrevue avec Lestrade. Lui et moi avions convenu que la résolution de l'enquête n'était pas urgente. J'avais fait plusieurs recherches sur le droit pénal régissant l'hexagone, ravi de découvrir parmi leurs textes une solution permettant de mettre fin au regard victorieux et suffisant d'Andrews. Selon les articles 143 et suivants du Code de procédure pénal français, la détention provisoire peut être prononcée dans les cas de crime ou de délit, punis de plus de trois d'emprisonnement pour ces derniers. Comme chacun sait - du moins je l'espère... - la France, contrairement au Royaume-Unis et à la justice anglophone de manière générale, partage ses infractions en trois catégories: les contraventions, les délits et les crimes. Infractions classées en fonction de leur gravité et par conséquent, de celle des peines encourues. Ce système semble ingénieux si l'on s'arrête à la théorie. Pourtant en pratique, cette classification tripartite ne fait pas sens. Il n'y a que moi que ça choque de définir une infraction par la dureté de sa sanction ? Le débat n'est pas de réformer la justice de nos voisins, mais quand même... Le Code pénal français définissant le viol comme un crime dans son article 222-23, la détention provisoire a été imposée à Andrews. Ce petit séjour bientôt définitif allait donc permettre à notre chasseur de se confronter au milieu carcéral. Et d'apprendre qu'être de l'autre coté du viol n'est pas une chose très épanouissante sexuellement parlant. Quoi que personnellement, je n'ai jamais expérimenter la chose... Qui sait, cela peut se révéler être... surprenant. Je demanderai à Donovan à l'occasion.

Bien qu'officiellement, l'affaire Andrews soit toujours dans les cartons "en cours" de Scotland Yard, il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une heure pour démonter l'alibi de ce pauvre type. Une seule petite visite au  _Diogenes Club_  m'a suffit pour résoudre le puzzle.

*

" **Même si tu as du mal à le comprendre, petit frère, quand je viens ici, c'est pour être tranquille. Et non pas pour être dérangé constamment.** " Mycroft pousse la porte du confortable bureau que son statut de co-fondeur au sein de ce club lui offre.

" **Je t'en pris. Tu as un immense manoir et une vie sans amis pour cela...** " Mon frère ne relève pas. Dommage. Prenant place derrière l'imposant meuble de bois, il me scrute de son regard perçant, les mains jointes au niveau de sa bouche. Fait-il exprès de me copier sans cesse ou bien est-ce la génétique qui manque cruellement d'inspiration ? " **Sérieusement, quel intérêt peux-tu trouver à venir lire ton journal ici, entouré de soit disant** _ **gentlemen**_ **octogénaires - qui ne sont, au fond, que des poissons rouges comme les autres ? Alors qu'il te suffirait simplement de...** "

" **Sherlock. Les faits, s'il te plaît.** " Les mots de Mycroft me sont presque jetés en pleine figure. Visiblement, je dérange. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Je décide de passer au dessus de la mauvaise humeur de mon aîné et soupire avant de commencer à débiter le long discours au sujet d'Andrews, tout en faisant glisser le dossier sur le bureau. Mycroft m'apprend qu'il n'était pas avec Andrews le soir du viol. Comme c'est étonnant... Du reste, si, mais pas exactement comme ce dernier avait daigné nous le dire. Andrews est en fait le chauffeur de Mycroft - d'où son costume plus que douteux et son arrière-train flasque. Il l'a déposé, comme prévu, devant le  _Royal Opera House_ , néanmoins, après avoir garé la voiture, il n'est pas entré dans le bâtiment. Or il aurait pu, une sorte de salle d'attente est dédiée à ceux qui, trop pauvres ou trop incultes, ne font que patienter. Ainsi, Andrews a disparu de tous radars durant une bonne partie de la représentation. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions avant que mon frère se charge d'inspecter les caméras de surveillance couvrant le secteur de Coven Garden. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on peut très clairement apercevoir notre suspect maîtriser une silhouette plus petite que lui - avec grand mal, soit dit en passant... - puis la guider hors du champs de la caméra. Affaire classée, donc. Mais quelques peu décevante. Certes, Andrews ne devait pas se douter que son employeur était mon frère, bien qu'il connaissait surement mon nom. Mais Lestrade implorant constamment mon aide, il serait très aisé d'infirmer son alibi. La vérité aurait fini par être dévoilée, un jour ou l'autre.

*

Andrews croupit donc en détention provisoire depuis environ dix jours. A vrai dire, je ne compte plus. Lestrade dispose de toutes les données nécessaires, c'est à lui de se débrouiller avec la paperasse, à présent. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est à sa victime que je pense alors que mon archet se balade doucement sur mon violon et que mes doigts en pincent les cordes. Je fais mon maximum pour éloigner de moi tout sentiment susceptible de me ralentir - c'est-à-dire à peu près tous - mais comme John me le répète souvent, je suis humain. Et croire que je peux mettre en veille le système limbique* de mon cerveau n'est que pure utopie. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'observer mes sens s'affoler à plusieurs reprises. De sentir mes neurones s'activer un à un, faisant affluer la peur, la douleur, la tristesse dans tout mon organisme. La plupart de ces expériences impliquaient John au bord de la mort. Mais une autre, bien plus ancienne, concerne la mort de Barberousse et comment en un instant, un enfant déjà seul au monde peut basculer dans l'isolement total. A cette pensée, mes bras s'immobilisent, comme tétanisés. J'enferme le souvenir de mon chien d'enfance là où il aurait toujours dû rester et pose mon violon sur son socle. Les échos du deuxième mouvement de la  _Symphonie concertante pour violon, alto et orchestre en mi bémol majeur_  de Mozart s'évanouissent lentement dans notre appartement.

" **C'était très joli, j'aime beaucoup.** " Mon cœur manque un battement. John n'est-il pas censé sortir avec sa petite-amie du moment, ce soir ? Je me retourne sans rien laisser paraître et fait face à mon colocataire, accoudé à la porte en verre de la cuisine.

" **Mozart.** " John semble apprécier la musique classique. Rares sont les fois où il ne me complimente pas quand je joues. Pourtant, il est incapable de reconnaître la plupart des morceaux. La  _Symphonie Concertante_ , ou  _Sinfonia Concertante_  en italien, fait parti des incontournables de Mozart, et Mozart des incontournables tout court. " **Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?** " Pas la peine de poser la question, à vrai dire. La tasse de thé à moitié entamée posée sur la table derrière lui et le fait qu'il ait pris le temps d'ôter son manteau me donnent rapidement la réponse, mais j'ai envie qu'il le dise. Entre son travail à mi-temps à l'hôpital et mes enquêtes, le temps passé ensemble entre ces quatre murs diminue de jour en jour. Il y a bien un trois mois, John se demandait si cet emploi, purement alimentaire, en valait réellement la peine. Notre notoriété grandissante nous amenait sur un plateau bien plus de clients que nous ne pouvions en voir. Et je pense qu'il serait d'accord de dire qu'inspecter une scène de crime est bien plus jouissif que de prescrire des Dolipranes à longueur de journées. J'avais fini par me réjouir à l'idée de voir mon colocataire,  _mon ami_ , m'accompagner dans toutes mes affaires. Sa vie aurait certainement été mise en danger bien plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà mais je l'aurais protégé. N'est-ce pas ce que je fais de mieux ?

" **Un petit quart d'heure. Tu avais l'air concentré...** " L'ourlet que forment les lèvres de John alors qu'il me sourit me fait sourire également. Peu importe la raison. John se remet alors à bouger et disparaît de ma vu quelques secondes. Quand il revient, il tient sa tasse de thé. D'une manière très féminine et  _british_.

" **Je le suis toujours. Bonne soirée ?** "

" **Hum, ma foi, oui.** " Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil noir alors que John trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide probablement tiède.

" **Pas vraiment, non.** "

" **Je te demande pardon ?** " John semble outré mais il est en réalité intrigué. Il a toujours eu tendance à en faire trop. Il se demande comment puis-je savoir cela, qu'est ce qui dans son apparence ou son attitude m'amène à le déduire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela il jette un rapide et inconscient coup d'œil à son pull. J'aime le voir perdu. Essayer de comprendre le truc, l' _éternel truc_  qui me permet de voir tout ce que tout le monde veut me cacher. En vain, bien-sûr.

" **Tu as quitté l'appartement à 20h15 précise afin d'être certain d'arriver au restaurant à 20h30. Ce qui montre que tu es impliqué. En revanche, ta tenue laisse à penser le contraire. Simple pull beige, comme tu en mets tous les jours. Je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour donner des leçons mais ce n'est pas très... romantique, si ?** "

" **Sherlock...** "

" **Vous êtes allé dans votre restaurant favoris, celui où vous allez tout le temps. Ce qui fait que tu en connais le menu par cœur et que tu ne prends plus plaisir à y manger. Tu aimerais bien changer. Mais elle non. Alors tu continues de l'y inviter chaque samedi. Elle n'aime pas changer, elle n'aime pas sortir. Plus les semaines passent et plus vos dîners sont courts. Moins de temps perdu à lire la carte, et donc moins de temps passé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire. Je pense que...** "

" **Sherlock, j'ai rompu avec Beth.** " Je décroise lentement mes mains, rengainant mon regard d'acier. Un à un, je passe en revu les émotions qu'un être humain peut ressentir après une rupture. Regret ? Tristesse ? Amertume ? Joie ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Cette lueur dans les yeux de John ne correspond à rien de tout cela. Du soulagement ! C'est du soulagement. Le sentiment de s'être libéré d'un fardeau. D'avoir mis un terme à quelque chose que l'on savait non-viable. Nous sommes restés là un moment, à nous fixer en silence. John s'est finalement mis à rire, lui aussi heureux de cette nouvelle.

 

* Partie du cerveau humain considéré comme le cerveau de l'émotion et de l'affectif

 


	7. Vol

 

#  **6\. VOL**

* * *

  

Mes yeux s'ouvrent violemment. Alors que je reprends peu à peu conscience de mon corps et de l'espace qui m'entoure, des bruits me parviennent à travers la porte de ma chambre. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ce que ce rêve était éprouvant. Les songes m'ont toujours paru affreusement inutiles et néfastes. Aujourd'hui, ils semblent l'être plus que jamais. Soit ces hallucinations de votre subconscient prennent le contrôle de vos pires angoisses dans un mélange de terreur et d'incompréhension, soit ils ne sont que joie et bonheur, rendant alors le réveil morne et insipide. Dans le cas présent, je venais d'expérimenter une parfaite alliance des deux. Je m'étends au fond de mon lit, fixant les fissures du plafond à la lumière de ce milieu de mâtinée. Sous les draps, il fait bon. Je me fait soudain penser à un enfant qui, suffoquant sous sa couette, croit échapper aux monstres sanguinaires du placard. Qu'importe. Dans mon rêve, je parlais d'une enquête à John depuis le salon. Lui, dans la cuisine, me répondait sur un ton léger. Il semblait captivé. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une bribe de notre quotidien. Une bribe que pour rien au monde je ne changerai. Cependant l'atmosphère est radicalement devenu pesante quand mon colocataire est apparu. Quelques centimètres plus grand. Brun. Costume gris. Accent irlandais. Sourire malsain. Mes yeux se ferment machinalement, je ne veux pas revivre ce moment. John était John. Il répondait à son prénom, poursuivait notre conversation. Mais il avait l'apparence d'un autre. De celui qui hante mon Palais Mental depuis l'épisode maudis de la piscine. Se baladant de pièce en pièce, d'étage en étage, propageant le virus au cœur de la machine. Jim Moriarty. Je saute de mon lit et atterrit doucement sur le parquet.

" **B'jour, Mrs Hudson.** " D'un mouvement de robe de chambre parfaitement contrôlé je m'allonge sur le canapé, les doigts entrelacés.

" **Mon garçon, je veux bien vous faire du thé ou des cookies mais je ne suis pas votre gouvernante. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire la vaisselle.** " Vaisselle ? Alors c'est ça que John fait une fois par semaine, les mains plongées dans l'évier rempli d'eau ? Intéressant.

" **Je suis allergique au produit vaisselle.** " C'est une excuse que j'utilise depuis mes quinze ans et qui semble toujours aussi bien fonctionner. Dans un soucis de fierté masculine, John a dans un premier temps voulu établir un partage équitable des tâches. C'est bien mal me connaître... J'ai des excuses pour tout. Tout le temps. En ce qui concerne la vaisselle, John a abandonné l'idée de me faire laver la moindre assiette un mois après notre emménagement. Même s'il sait pertinemment que cette allergie n'existe pas plus que mon traumatisme d'enfance lié à l'aspirateur. " **Où est John ?** "

" **A l'hôpital Sherlock, comme tous les mâtins.** " J'allais bruyamment me plaindre de cette informations quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Homme. Grand. Musclé. Déterminé. Pas une menace. Personne ne fait autant de bruit s'il vient commettre un meurtre ou tout autre méfait. Même si c'est en vain, il tenterait de se faire discret. Je cris à l'inconnu d'entrer. Celui-ci semble surpris, il ne bouge plus. Puis après un moment, il tourne la poignet et pénètre dans l'appartement. Je découvre alors un homme de main enrubanné dans un costume cintré noir.

" **Votre frère vous fait demander, Monsieur Holmes. Maintenant.** " Bien entendu, pas question de protester. Mycroft aime venir ici, se moquer du rangement et postillonner dans tous les coins. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il est occupé. Le sous fifre de mon frère se déplace de quelques pas de coté et me tend mon manteau. " **C'est urgent.** " J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Me voilà donc dans la rue, en robe de chambre. Charmante journée !

En bas de l'immeuble m'attend mon carrosse, la traditionnelle jaguar noire. Je prends place à son bord, suivi de prêt par l'inconnu en costume. Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu dans l'arme de mon frère, celui-ci. A ma gauche, Anthea esquisse un bref sourire en guise de bonjour. Polie mais pas plus. Pour une raison qui m'est à la fois inconnue et inintéressante, l'assistante de Mycroft ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre sympathie. De même pour John, qui semble toujours déçu de voir ses piètres techniques de séduction rester infructueuses. 

La voiture s'immobilise devant l'immense propriété de Mycroft. Avant de descendre, j'adresse un bref regard à Anthea. Elle ne quitte pas son téléphone des yeux mais lance distraitement un " **Bureau, deuxième étage.** " Merci. 

" **Le HPA, est ce que ça te dis quelque chose ?** " Mycroft me tourne le dos, regardant par la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

" **HPA,** _ **Health Protection Agency**_ **. Créée en 2004, dissoute en 2013. Anciennement basée à Londres et Salisbury. C'est pour faire une sorte de quizz que tu m'as fait traverser la moitié de la ville ?** "

Mycroft inspire longuement. Comme s'il avait retenu son souffle depuis la fin de sa phrase. Il quitte son observatoire et pose les yeux sur moi. Son regard effectue d'étranges allers retours le long de ma tenue. " **Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, te serait-il possible d'être habillé convenablement pour une fois ?** "

" **Et toi, pourrais-tu cesser d'envoyer tes gardes du corps me kidnapper comme tu le fais avec John pour vos rendez-vous secrets ?** " Le sourcil droit de mon frère s'arc-boute. D'un commun accord, matérialisé par un signe de tête se voulant virile, nous décidons de baisser d'un ton. " **John ne me cache rien.** "

" **Peu importe.** " Mycroft tente de cacher sa gêne en réajustant son costume. " **Comme prévu par la procédure en cas de suspicion d'attentat à l'arme chimique, tous les laboratoires du pays ayant manipulés, de prêt ou de loin, des sources pathogènes durant les cinq dernières années, doivent nous communiquer l'inventaire exact du matériel en leur possession.** "

" **Quelle souche ?** " Second haussement de sourcil. " **Tu as parlé du HPA, quel pathogène leur a-t-on volé ?** "

" **D'après le rapport, variole et Ebola.** " A vive allure, je visionne mentalement les coupures de journaux au sujet de la dissolution du HPA. Lorsqu'un laboratoire classé P4, abritant donc des pathogènes de haute dangerosité vient à fermer, l'intégralité de son contenu est transféré d'urgence vers un ou plusieurs autres instituts capablent d'accueillir et de gérer un tel matériel. Dans le cas du HPA, où a été envoyé la cargaison ? Et pourquoi le vol n'a été constaté que maintenant ? Une par une, les pièces de mon disque dur cérébral sont passé au peigne fin. Pendant ce temps, Mycroft patiente, assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Je le sens, il me regarde. C'est contrariant.

A l'instant même où je suis sur le point de lui hurler mon agacement, mon téléphone vibre depuis la poche de mon manteau.

" **Je t'en pris, Sherlock, réponds. On a**   _ **tout**_   **notre temps.** " L'ironie ne te va pas, Mycroft, vraiment pas. Compte tenu de l'importance du message en question, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y répondre tout de suite. John sait pertinemment que la réponse est positive. Mais tu devrais savoir que te contredire est l'une de mes activités favorites.

  


_Je viens de rentrer. Mrs Hudson me dit que tu l'as forcé à faire la vaisselle._  


_Mrs Hudson pense que le terme 'télé-réalité' n'est pas un oxymore. As-tu réellement envie de lui faire confiance ?_  
_SH_  


_Attends. Tu ignores_   _que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil mais tu sais ce qu'est un oxymore ?_  


_Ferme-la._  
_SH_  


_Remarque, on doit apprendre ce genre de chose au collège. Ce sont des souvenirs plus récents. Mais ça reste étonnant que tu les aies conservé..._  


_FERME-LA !_  
_SH_

  


Rangeant mon téléphone à sa place, je m'empare du dossier intitulé HPA. Lestrade doit le consulter au plus vite. Même si les hommes de Mycroft sont probablement déjà en train de s'affairer sur le vol, peut-être que les cent quarante points de QI de Scotland Yard nous serons utiles. Bien que ce serait la première fois... Avant que je ne quitte son bureau, Mycroft m'interdit de divulguer la moindre information au sujet du HPA ou des Riders. À quiconque excepté l'équipe réduite de Scotland Yard habilitée à ce genre de cas et lui-même. Je connais Mycroft par cœur, s'il précise un élément à ce point évident, ce n'est pas sans raison. Il veut s'assurer que John ne saura rien. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu me pousser à lui cacher de telles informations, ce n'est pas pour le protéger que Mycroft tient tant à l'éloigner de l'action. Il ne lui fait pas confiance. Pas pour une telle mission. Et c'est là qu'il le sous-estime. John a été militaire - médecin, certes, mais militaire - il sait ce que sont les ordres. Qui plus est, ses connaissances sur le sujet nous aurait sans aucun doute facilité la tâche. Au vu des capacités de ces terroristes en devenir, ils ne sont pas restaurateurs de formation.

Tenir John loin de ce que sera ma vie durant plusieurs semaines me pèse. Je marche jusqu'à notre appartement. C'est plus long qu'en taxi mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et l'air frais m'apaise. Moins que la nicotine, cependant. John ne quitte pas mes pensées. Ce sont ce genre de mensonges qui m'ont mené aux portes de la mort et à celles, bien plus terrifiantes, du silence de John. Ayant constamment un coup d'avance sur lui - si ce n'est pas six ou sept - il est peu probable qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Du moins au cours des prochains jours. Dans un futur plus lointain, en revanches, c'est le flou total. Et je ne peux pas rester ainsi. Sans pouvoir savoir, prévoir, anticiper. C'est ce qui fait ma force, ce qui me rend quasiment intouchable. Ôtez-moi ma capacité de déduction et l'amitié de John et je ne suis plus qu'un homme. Un simple mortel qu'un rien peut faire basculer.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrive au pied du 221B. En ce milieu d'après-midi, la température s'apprête déjà à chuter de nouveau. Sous mon maigre pyjama, mon corps frissonnerait s'il en avait ne serait-ce que la force. Je pénètre dans notre salon où est assise une femme en pleurs. Je soupire mollement. Un énième adultère. John ne cesse de répéter que je suis trop rude à disant à ses femmes que l'infidélité est dans la nature même des hommes de la catégorie socio-économique élevée. Plus d'argent, plus de responsabilités, plus de jolies femmes aux vertus aussi courtes que leur jupe. Simple calcul. John n'est pas dans le salon. J'en profite pour dissimuler le dossier parmi une pile d'autres papiers. Pendant ce temps, notre cliente se lamente dans mouchoirs bien trop usé. Lorsque mon colocataire refait surface, deux tasses de thé à la main, il me lance un regard noir. Non seulement la seconde tasse n'est visiblement pas pour moi, mais qui plus est, je vais devoir être poli et feindre de m'intéresser à cette affaire que je vais refuser quoi qu'il arrive.

 


	8. Enquête

 

#  **7\. ENQUÊTE**

* * *

  

Debout sur mon lit double, j'observe. Des images défilent sous mes paupières closes, des probabilités, des scénarios. Un ramassis de données que je ne parviens pas à analyser correctement. Un mois. Un mois que je suis sur cette affaire et rien. Rien du tout. Pas de nouvelles des Riders ou des pathogènes, ce qui serait rassurant mais étonnant. Les services secrets de Mycroft sont au point mort, quant à Scotland Yard... mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Nous sommes à présent mi-février. Les jours se réchauffent faiblement mais durablement. A présent, le thermomètre ne fera plus que grimper - sauf dérèglement climatique imprévu - les gens vont se découvrir, sortir à nouveau et ne plus se préoccuper des maladies hivernales. Ajoutez à ce cocktail, quelques souches du virus Ebola ou de la variole - voire même un condensé des deux. NB: parler de la possible mutation à Mycroft - et une merveilleuse histoire apocalyptique commence.

D'après mes recherches sur le sujet ainsi que le compte-rendu de mon frère, j'ai pu glaner quelques précieuses informations. Le virus Ebola a été découvert en 1976 par un microbiologiste belge - petit pays près de la France où l'accent est fort peu agréable à écouter. Sans l'aide de Google il lui a fallu sortir les vieilles encyclopédies du placard. Encyclopédies dans lesquelles une ressemblance fut trouvée avec le virus Marburg, un autre filovirus. Pourtant, le Centre de Contrôle des Maladies d'Atlanta a rejeté cette hypothèse, le pathogène était inédit. Fascinant pour un microbiologiste, pas vrai ? Découvrir un virus de classe 4 avec de taux de létalité allant de 25% à 90% chez l'humain. Vraiment fascinant. Même à ce jour, le cycle du virus reste incertain. La théorie la plus probable serait que les chauffes-souris d'Afrique de l'Ouest, en tant que porteuses saines, contaminent les singes qui a leur tour contaminent les hommes. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on consomme de la "viande de brousse"... Quant à la propagation mondiale, notre société moderne fera le nécessaire. La variole, elle, cette maladie ayant ravagé l'Europe tout entière, a été éradiquée en 1977 après une campagne de l'OMS. Dernier cas en Somalie. Seuls des laboratoires classés P4 en ont conservés des souches à titre expérimental. Cette fois-ci, pas de réservoir animal. Tout se passe d'homme à homme. La salive, la respiration, même les vêtements et la literie du malade peuvent suffire à propager le virus. Un vaccin préventif avait permis de stopper l'épidémie. Cependant, qu'est ce qui empêche ces bioterroristes de faire muter le virus ? Ou de le combiner au pathogène Ebola ?

Mon sommier grince à chacune de mes respirations. Impossible de se concentrer. Je saute du lit et inspecte mon tableau de déduction de fortune d'un peu plus loin. La tapisserie pale ne fait pas assez ressortir les quelques feuilles punaisées sur le mur. Cela rend la lecture difficile, ce n'est pas du tout optimisé. Je ne parle pas même du fait qu'il faille monter sur le lit pour espérer distinguer le moindre mot. Je haïs Mycroft de me pousser à faire cela. Réfléchir dans ma chambre, comme un reclus, alors que je pourrais très bien le faire en compagnie de John. Réfléchir dans ma chambre, comme quand j'étais  _adolescent_. N'y pense pas, ça encombre inutilement ton cerveau. Je me résous à rejoindre le salon, John va finir par trouver cette isolement dans ma chambre en pleine journée.

" **Ah te voilà. Choisis-en une.** " John me tend son ordinateur portable avant d'aller se rassoir dans son fauteuil. La page affichée est celle de son blog. Des dizaines de messages de clients potentiels s'y entassent. Non, John, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Il faut que je me concentre sur... " **Ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas enquêté. Un peu plus d'un mois, il me semble. J'ai encore du mal à  comprendre que tu ne sois pas devenu dingue...** "

Regardez-moi ça. John Watson, le brillant médecin militaire à la vie on-ne-peut-plus-normale-et-ennuyeuse me supplie de lui trouver une enquête. Rien ne sert de mentir, John, je t'ai percé à jour. À nouveau. Cette affaire n'est pas pour moi ou pour ma santé mentale, elle est pour  _toi_. Ta petite vie insignifiante de médecin à mi-temps t'a rendu accro à l'adrénaline et au risque. Si tu n'appréciais pas au moins autant que moi ces dangereuses chasses aux dragons, tu aurais simplement attendu que je subtilise ton arme à feu afin d'ajouter quelques orifices à ce jour. Je souris naïvement. J'aimerai pouvoir t'accorder cette faveur, John. Pourtant j'ai peur que ce ne soit impossible. Un attentat à l'ampleur inédite pourrait avoir lieu d'un jour à l'autre. Chaque seconde est précieuse.

" **Je plaisantais, Sherlock, détends-toi. Tu as l'air bizarre d'un coup.** " Je secoue brièvement la tête. Malgré l'urgence, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je refuse d'enquêter, John va se douter de quelque chose. S'il doute, il va fouiller. Et s'il fouille, il va trouver.

" **Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil. L'une de ces plates lamentations doit bien mériter un peu de mon temps...** " Je ne le regarde pas mais à cet instant précis, je sais que John sourit. Tout en léchant le plafond des yeux. Il fait toujours ça quand je souligne la dépendance du monde à mes services. Je trouve cette grimace... mignonne. Mais passons. Ces messages sont tous aussi mielleux les uns que les autres. Il me faut une affaire aux allures complexes et qui pourtant ne me prendra pas plus de quelques jours de réflexion. Je haïs Mycroft de me pousser à faire cela.

Après avoir lu cinq ou six demandes en diagonale - je suis conciliant mais j'ai des limites - l'une me paraît sortir du lot. Une jeune femme de trente ans, banquière, célibataire et posée se suspecte une sorte de schizophrénie. Intriguant. Elle assure fait des choses délirantes dont elle ne se rappelle pas par la suite. Comme si quelqu'un prenait possession de son corps. Bien entendu, ce ne pas être ça mais cela plaira à John. " **La schizophrène possédée ?** "

" **Pardon ?** " John se retourne brusquement, les sourcils froncés. S'il avait pris ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de parler, il aurait compris - il n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Mais John est comme la plupart des gens ordinaires, il agit avant de penser.

" **Pour l'enquête.** _ **La schizophrène possédée**_ **, ça plaira surement à tes lecteurs avides d'histoires glauques.** "

" **Bof. Un peu... tape à l'œil.** " John saisit l'ordinateur que je lui tend. Je vois ses pupilles s'agiter de gauche à droite, suivant les lignes du texte.

" **Tape à l'œil ?!** " Est-ce que c'est une insulte ? En quoi est-ce mal d'être  _tape à l'œil_  ? Les gens aiment ce genre d'histoire. Plus les enquêtes que John transcris sur son blog sont sanglantes et tordues, plus articles sont lus. Alors en quoi est-ce mal ?!

" **Ne prends pas cet air, tu es théâtral, c'est tout. Mycroft l'est aussi, si ça peut te rassurer...** " Ses yeux continuent à faire des allers retours sur l'écran. " **Mais j'aime bien l'affaire.** "

" **Me rassurer ? En quoi ça devrait me rassurer de ressembler à Mycroft ?! Qui le voudrait ?** " John entrouvre les lèvres. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravise. Ferme la bouche. La rouvre. Et parle.

" **J'ai juste... dis ça comme ça**." John ferme l'ordinateur et se lève en direction. " **Alors on prend l'affaire ? Celle de la schizophrène possédée.** "

" **Je croyais que tu trouvais ce nom**   _ **tape à l'œil.**_ "

Je t'entend le bruit de la bouilloire et celui de tasse que l'on pose sur la table. " **Il l'est, ça c'est sûr. Mais s'il te plaît, ça me va aussi.** " Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça alors je me tais. C'est John qui choisit le nom qu'il donne à nos enquêtes. Toujours. Il a cette façon qu'ont les écrivains d'enrober ses phrases dans des métaphores et autres tournures littéraires. C'est la première fois que le titre d'un article vient de moi. De mon cerveau purement rationnel et scientifique. Personne ne le saura, certes, mais moi si. Si je n'ai pas marqué la vie de John de façon durable et définitive, j'aurais au moins marqué celle de son blog. Et j'aime assez cette idée.

Quand John revient avec deux tasses brûlantes, c'est le son de mon violon qui l'accueille. Le concerto pour violon en A mineur de Jean-Baptiste Accolay. John pose ma tasse sur le guéridon et s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il reste là durant un bon quart d'heure. Sans rien faire. Juste pour m'écouter jouer en buvant son thé. Ces moment semblent hors du temps. La nuit tombe lentement sur la ville, donnant à Londres ce charme si particulier. J'aime jouer devant John car il n'y connaît rien. Il ne critique pas tel ou tel compositeur, telle ou telle symphonie. Il s'assoit juste et écoute. Apprécie la prestation qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Ce que peu de personnes savent faire vraiment.

 


	9. Abysses

****

#  **8\. ABYSSES**

* * *

 

" **Je ne sais pas comment vous dire... Ça va surement vous paraître délirant mais... je fais des choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Des choses vraiment bizarres.** "

" **Oui, comme beaucoup de drogués, d'alcooliques ou de dégénérés mentaux. Êtes-vous l'une d'entre eux, Mrs Leigh ?** " Mes bras sont croisés contre ma poitrine tandis que mon regard s'attarde sur les traits de notre cliente.

" **Sherlock...** " 

Je savais qu'il réagirait. John est prévisible. Il n'aime pas que je malmène nos clients, c'est plus fort que lui. Il est trop humain pour ça, trop dévoué. Je crois même que j'ai provoqué sa réaction volontairement. Juste pour voir si je le connaissais aussi bien que cela. Visiblement, la réponse est oui. Passons. Mes doigts tapotent frénétiquement on bras. Je ne devrais pas être là, assis dans le salon à écouter des inepties pareilles. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Des choses impliquant la sécurité du royaume. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'accorder un minimum de crédit à ce que cette femme raconte. Quelque chose en moi - la curiosité, espérons-le - a  _besoin_  de résoudre cette enquête. Si Mycroft pouvait assister à ça, il me dirait très certainement, du haut de son air condescendant, que je tiens à me rassurer sur mes propres capacités intellectuelles. Mais que bien entendu, celles-ci ne sont que décevantes. Et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance...

" **Qu'elle genre de choses insensées ? Avez-vous des exemples ?** "

" **Et bien... La semaine passée ma voisine m'a trouvé en train de me frapper la tête contre le mur du hall de notre immeuble.** " Peu probable. Dans l'hypothèse où cette femme a été mentalement absente plusieurs minutes, et où sa voisine - probablement une vieille dame avide de commérages et donc sujette à l'exagération - l'a aperçue au beau milieu de cette transe, elle aurait forcément conservées quelques séquelles physiques, même mineures. Au moins des traces de points de sutures ou des bosses au niveau du crâne. Or notre cliente a les cheveux attachés en une rapide queue de cheval et rien, à part d'anciennes marques d'acné, ne vient maculer son front. " **Il y a aussi mon patron qui m'assure qu'il y a trois jours, je suis restée devant la salle du coffre fort de la banque durant plus d'un quart d'heure. Sans rien faire.** "

John prend des notes. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut avoir à consigner sur papier. Rien de ce qu'elle dit ne fait sens. Pour l'épisode des mutilations murales, il est aisé de démontrer que cette voisine aurait très bien pu confondre notre cliente avec n'importe quelle autre brune au style vestimentaire classique. En effet, vivre à deux portes de quelqu'un ne signifie pas nécessairement que vous connaissez l'individu en personne et que vous êtes donc capable de l'identifier, de dos, gesticulant contre un mur. Ensuite, pour la scène du coffre, le procédé est le même. Les seules preuves proviendront surement des caméras de vidéo surveillance de la salle. Celles-ci étant très souvent placées à l'entrée de la pièce, elles ne filment que la porte du coffre. Il y a donc de grandes chances que tout ce qu'elles révèlent soient une femme brune, assise au sol, contemplant une porte en métal. Cela aurait pu être Mrs Leigh, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

" **Merci beaucoup. Nous vous contacterons quand nous aurons fait la lumière sur ce mystère.** "

" **Quoi, c'est tout ?** " Les clients sont toujours étonnés de la brièveté des entretiens. Presque vexés qu'on ne les écoute pas se plaindre plus longtemps. S'ils savaient à quel point c'est ennuyeux... John ne s'oppose à ma décision. Il me laisse raccompagner la femme à la porte et attend que celle-ci ait quitté l'immeuble avant de se prononcer.

" **Tu as déjà résolu l'affaire, pas vrai ?** "

Oui. " **Non.** " John penche la tête sur sa gauche et hausse les sourcils. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne fera pas la différence, à présent. " **Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu n'as même pas demandé à voir le mur ou les vidéos de surveillance.** "

" **Vas donc te préparer pour ton rencard, John, au lieu de poser des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.** "

" **M-Mon rencard ? Comment savais-tu que...** " Après avoir ouvert puis fermé la bouche plusieurs fois, John abandonne mentalement toute chance d'obtenir des réponses de ma part. Il pose son carnet sur le bureau et se dirige vers l'escalier.

" **Ginny_Cat, c'est ça ?** " Mon colocataire s'immobilise et commence lentement à se retourner. " **Premier message, le 25 janvier.** _ **Monsieur John Watson, je suis si impressionnée par le courage que vous avez de suivre Sherlock Holmes dans ses aventures. Je vous en supplie, invitez-moi à dîner avant que je ne succombe de désir pour votre humble personne.**_ "

Je me dirige dans la cuisine afin de me préparer un thé. Cela m'aidera à me pencher de nouveau sur le dossier Riders, une fois que John sera parti je-ne-sais-où. J'hésite entre deux variétés alors que mon ami passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée. " **Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et depuis quand lis-tu mon blog ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bouquin de nouvelles romancé pour la ménagère anglaise moyenne.** "

" **Je confirme, ça l'est. Mais ces nouvelles conditionnent l'image que le public a de moi, je me dois de chaperonner tout cela.** "Je me retourne et jette deux sachets de thé au visage de John. Surpris, il agite les bras sans grand résultat. Pourtant, alors qu'il lève la main droite vers moi, je constate qu'il est parvenu à attraper le sachet foncé. " **Thé noir, dans ce cas.** "

" **Est-ce que tu viens de me frapper avec du thé ? ... Peu importe. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, laisse ma vie privée tranquille !** "

*

21h54. L'appartement est vide depuis près de deux heures. Assis sur mon fauteuil, je lis et relis les messages privés échangés entre John et cette Ginny. Face à moi s'étalent les cartes, les photographies, les informations concernant le gang de futurs terroristes. Celui qui menace le pays et devrait avoir ma priorité. J'ai punaisé le tout sur un carton volé dans les poubelles de Mrs Hudson. Mes conditions de réflexion sont bien meilleures qu'auparavant. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ce soir, ce n'est pas l'Angleterre qui a ma priorité. C'est  _John_. Par le passé, je savais qu'aucun de ses rendez-vous n'aboutirait à quelque chose de sérieux. Ces filles étaient toutes trop fades, superficielles, stupides pour John. Elles n'auraient pas gardé son esprit éveillé plus d'une petite demi-heure. Avec Ginny, la situation est tout autre. Je vois aux mots qu'il emploi, à la fréquence de ses messages, aux smileys qu'il ajoute, qu'elle le fait rire, qu'elle l'intrigue. Il a été facile de trouver le nom complet de Ginny_Cat sur Internet. Puis d'aller ensuite consulter la page dédiée aux images. Ginny Abigail Meery est une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux d'une couleur peu commune. D'après le site bienchoisirsacouleurdecheveux.com, il s'agit du parfait mélange entre roux et auburn. Sourire radieux, dents étincelantes, brillante carrière dans la médecine animale. Je ne connais pas cette femme mais je la haïs déjà. Trois quart d'heure après le départ de John, j'ai envoyé un texto sur son téléphone. "Besoin d'aide. Urgent. SH" Puis un autre une demi-heure plus tard. "Est-ce que c'est 'aide' ou 'urgent' que tu n'as pas compris ? SH" Non seulement John n'éteint jamais son portable mais il me répond toujours dans la minute. Toujours. Peu importe où il est ou ce qu'il fait. J'ai même écourté plusieurs de ses rencarts car je n'avais plus de boîtes de Pétri ou de thé. John ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Ce qui signifie que cette fois, il m'ignore délibérément.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que mes yeux flirtent dangereusement avec la porte de ma chambre. Ou plutôt avec ce qu'il y a derrière. C'est inconscient mais je ne peux que le notifier. Je ferme l'ordinateur et me retrouve ainsi dans la pénombre. Seules les lumières de la rue éclairent le salon. Je marche vers cette porte que je connais si bien. Si je ne fais ne serait-ce que l'entrouvrir, il sera trop tard. J'ai pris de nombreuses excuses pour mes écarts. Certaines étaient vrais mais pour la plupart, ce n'était que des excuses. Au loin, des phares éclairent le plafond. John ne va pas aimer. Pas du tout. Je crois qu'au fond c'est ce qui me pousse à le faire. A le faire ce soir. Je serre la poignée le plus fort possible. Sous la pression, la porte finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Elle percute avec douceur le tableau périodique des éléments qui est accroché sur le mur. Le  _tableau_. Quoi qu'il arrive, John ne doit pas le trouver. Je jette une dernière œillade à ma chambre. Histoire de m'assurer que la perspective de ma fin de soirée calamiteuse ne s'évanouisse pas. Puis je retourne au salon, ramassant papiers et photographies jonchant le sol. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'est ni la première fois que je mens, ni la première que je désobéis à Mycroft. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction physique ? Peu importe. De retour dans ma chambre, j'envoie valser le carton de Mrs Hudson ainsi que ce qui le recouvre sous le lit avant de m'adosser contre celui-ci. Ma respiration doit se calmer si je ne veux faire aucune erreur. La tête entre mes mains, je me figure des images mentales susceptibles de m'apaiser.  _Barberousse_. 

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Je me lève brusquement et fais face à l'armoire. Le reflet que me renvoie sa porte vitrée est pathétique, affolé, humain. Insupportable. D'un coup de poing, je brise le miroir dont les milliers de morceaux se répandent sur le sol. Ma main saigne. Je regarde les perles rougeâtres ruisseler sur ma peau. La douleur est maintenant physique et mentale. Dans quelques minutes, plus aucune souffrance ne m'atteindra. Sur la pointe des pieds je parviens à atteindre le petit coffre caché au sommet du meuble. Une boîte de pandore que jamais personne n'a trouvée. Semblable à un gamin témoin d'un meurtre sanguinaire, je me rassois sur le parquet. En tailleur. Cet élément n'a aucune putain d'importance. Pourtant la seule chose que je puisse faire à l'heure actuelle est de regarder mon corps se mouvoir sans personne aux commandes. Alors je le fais avec attention. Pour la deuxième fois, je suis le premier rôle d'un film sur lequel je n'ai pas le moindre contrôle. Mes mains tremblent et peinent à ouvrir le petit objet. Le sang, lui, continue sa chute salvatrice. 

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. 

A l'intérieur de la boîte, vacillent au rythme de mes doigts une seringue et un flacon. Les ondulations du liquide translucide sont hypnotisantes. Le flacon est à moitié vide. Souvenir d'une vieille escapade. Avant tout ça. Avant les Riders. Avant John. Et avant Ginny. D'un geste expert, je perce le couvercle à l'aide de l'aiguille. Je rempli lentement la seringue. Ma crise d'angoisse est intense mais pas assez pour fausser mes calculs. Ce soir, je vais oublier, pas mourir. Avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans mon bras, je trouve la force de me lever. Sur un bout de papier journal, je griffonne huit lettres. MORPHINE. J'emporte cette confession avec moi et rejoins la boîte, sur le sol. Même dans le noir quasi total, il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour trouver une veine. Le sang bat tellement fort... En une longue pression du pouce, tout est terminé. La seringue tombe au sol.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Les pensées quittent une à une mon cerveau. Mon palais mental dit adieu à sa cour et bonjour au silence. Un silence sans fin, pur et harmonieux. Mes yeux se ferment lentement alors que mes lèvres forment un faible sourire. Je ne ressens plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus d'émotions. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide emportée par la noirceur des abysses. Mon poing se ferme sur le morceau de papier. Les abysses.

 


	10. Réveil

 

#  **9\. RÉVEIL**

* * *

 

Sous mes paupières dansent des couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres. Lentement, je reprend conscience. Des grincements se font entendre sur le parquet. Mes paupières s'entrouvrent. La lumière s'allume, loin. Dans le salon surement. Une voix ricoche contre les murs. Celle de  _John_. Il m'appelle. Mon corps engourdi ne parvient pas à bouger. Je ne suis qu'une âme blessée dans un corps inanimé. 

" **Tu vas me répondre à la fin ? Ton manteau est là, donc tu n'es pas sorti. Et il est bien trop tôt pour que tu dormes, alors bon sang, où es-tu ?** " Le rayon de lumière passant par la porte entrouverte éclaire ma main blessée. Je bouge péniblement les doigts. Je ne les sens pas. Des tâches pourpres gisent au sol ainsi que sur mes vêtements. Le papier dans ma paume est partiellement imbibé de sang coagulé. La voix de John semble être un écho. Mon cerveau est embrumé, rester éveillé m'est difficile. Mais John va me trouver. " **Ne crois pas que te cacher va me faire oublier tes messages de ce soir.** " Les pas poursuivent leur chemin. Dans la cuisine, puis le couloir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre un peu plus. Brusquement, le plafonnier s'allume. Ma gorge me brûle sous l'effet du gémissement de protestation que je pousse. Mes yeux se ferment, désirant fuir plus que tout la torture qu'on leur inflige. Poursuivant le même but mon corps bascule sur le coté. Ma tête percute le parquet et mes oreilles se mettent à siffler. Je suis à présent allongé sur le parquet froid, recroquevillé. John éteint la lumière. Comme si cela suffirait à nous faire disparaître moi et ma vie de débauche. Il reste immobile un instant, murmurant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Sa silhouette me cache de la lumière venant de la cuisine. Son ombre imposante plane sur moi comme celle de la mort. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. John effectue les quelques pas nous séparant en courant et tombe sur les genoux.

" **Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?!** " Sa voix est autoritaire, froide. Des boucles de cheveux me barrent la vue, pourtant je suis presque sûr que ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il saisit mon poing couvert de sang. Peut-être que c'est moi qui tremble. John se racle la gorge et reprend plus calmement. " **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? C'est John.** " Je grogne longuement. Imbécile. Bien sûr que c'est toi, je n'ai qu'un seul  _fidèle compagnon_. John manipule ma main, tentant d'en comprendre la gravité malgré la nuit. Le sang frappe à mes tempes durement. " **Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais il va falloir que j'allume la lampe de chevet. Je ne peux rien faire dans le noir.** " Avant d'obtenir une possible réponse, mon ami s'éloigne. Bientôt, ma rétine subit une nouvelle agression. Moins forte que la précédente. John a eu la gentillesse d'allumer la lampe qui est à l'opposé du lit. Celle avec une ampoule écologique - John n'a jamais compris que la mention "éco" voulait dire "je coûte plus chère mais je n'éclaire pas". Je le vois s'agenouiller de nouveau derrière mon rideau de cheveux. John soupire à mainte reprise. Lorsqu'il ouvre mon poing serré, il constate le morceau de journal qu'il déloge. Je grimace bruyamment. " **Ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu. Tu t'es mis dans cet état tout seul. Encore une fois.** " La compassion avait duré une dizaine de seconde. John me prend par les épaules et fini par me redresser. Nos regards se croisent furtivement. Garder les paupières ouvertes est encore difficile, je ne peux m'empêcher de papillonner. John va dans la salle de bain et fouille les tiroirs. Ma vue est trouble. Observer l'environnement me demande un effort surhumain. Au loin _,_  j'aperçois le miroir brisé et le sang dispersé goûte par goûte sur le bois. Quand mon ami revient, il tient des compresses, désinfectant et autres bandages. Il pose les yeux sur moi. " **Tu as mauvaise mine.** " Je dégluti péniblement après avoir tenté de me redresser. John semble d'avantage préoccupé par l'état de ma main droite que par la quantité de drogue se baladant dans mes veines. Une compresse humide se pose sur mes phalanges à vif. Au vu de la réaction de mon corps, ce n'est pas de l'eau. Mon être est secoué par une violente contraction. L'effet antalgique de la morphine s'est dissipé, ne me laissant qu'avec celui qui réduit la capacité de mouvements à celle d'une tortue handicapée. John bande ma main rapidement mais efficacement. Garder mes yeux ouverts et orientés dans la direction souhaitée reste un challenge, mais je n'abandonne pas. 

" **Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu en es arrivé là.** " Répondre n'est pas nécessaire, John sait que même si parler m'était possible, je n'en aurais rien fait. Vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi vous apprend à respecter une certaine intimité. De grès ou de force, et même si cet engagement n'est pas toujours réciproque. John est assis face à moi, immobile. Ma main opérationnelle frotte ma tête. Les pensées exilées de mon esprit durant plusieurs heures sont en train de m'assiéger. " **Tu sais que je vais devoir appeler Mycroft, pas vrai ?** " Je gémis en guise d'affirmation. Puis tend le bras en direction de la boule de papier négligemment posée à terre. John fronce les sourcils puis se retourne. Le message trône au milieu de sa paume, il le regard hésitant.

" **Morphine. 0,75 gramme.** " John me dévisage avant de venir s'adosser à mes cotés contre le lit.

" **C'est plus que ce qu'on donne dans les hôpitaux, Sherlock...** "

" **Mais moins que la dose d'un drogué.** " Ma voix retrouve, au fil des mots, sa tonalité habituelle. John soupire de nouveau. Il culpabilise de m'avoir laissé seul. " **Je vais bien, John.** "

Un rire bref et nerveux perce la barrière de ses lèvres. " **Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu te trouves vraiment bien, là ?** " Ma tête douloureuse vient trouver le confort du matelas derrière moi.

" **On ne peut mieux.** "

*

Les hommes et femmes en blouse blanche s’affairent autour de nous. Réfrigérateur, placards, toute la cuisine est passée au peigne fin. Je reste les bras croisés, définitivement impuissants devant ce spectacle des plus ridicules. Les intrus fourmillent, pressés d'analyser les échantillons prélevés un peu partout. Un homme corpulent et barbu lève au ciel un sachet transparent dans lequel repose une fine poudre blanche. Un sourire malsain étire ses lèvres. Imbécile. Ce n'est pas de la cocaïne mais du sucre de canne blanc. Ces scientifiques ont autant de connaissances en matière de drogue que John et Lestrade réunis... Une pincée de cette fine poudre est déversé dans un bécher où stagne une eau trouble. Après quelques coups de cuillère énergiques, la solution vire au vert anis. Vert absinthe, plutôt. Le sourire du pseudo savant se dissous avec autant de rapidité que les grains de sucre. Imbécile.

" **Je n'aurais pas dû te confier une affaire si complexe, petit frère, il semblait évident que tu replongerais.** " Mycroft est confortablement assis sur le canapé servant à recevoir nos clients. Il croise les jambes et y pose élégamment ses mains. Il se délecte. Pas la moindre once d'inquiétude n'est perceptible dans sa voix. A croire que cet écart lui plaît. Qu'il se nourrit de mes faiblesses afin de gonfler son propre ego. Qu'il avait planifié ma rechute comme il le fait chaque fois. A cet instant, mon frère me fait étrangement penser à Jim Moriarty. Si ces deux là n'étaient pas d'un coté et de l'autre de la loi, je jurerai qu'ils se ligueraient pour m'anéantir. Ses petits yeux ronds et vides sont rivés sur moi. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui rendre ce regard. J'ai assez subit ses remontrances visuelles durant notre enfance, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Pour ma part, j'inspecte les dizaines de fourmis blanches zigzaguer de ma chambre à la cuisine et ruiner mes expériences en cours.

" **Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils ne trouveront rien ici.** "

" **Ce n'est pas ce que pense John.** " Mes yeux dérivent brusquement vers ma gauche.

" **Il était tard, John rentrait d'un rendez-vous et au vu de son haleine et de son teint, il n'avait pas bu que de l'eau.** "

" **Il n'y a pas que l'alcool qui fait rougir, Sherlock.** "

Ne joue pas à ça, frangin, mauvaise idée. La fois où je t'ai cassé le bras dans le jardin ne t'as pas suffit ? J'avais 15 ans et toi 19, pourtant tu avais l'air d'un chiot apeuré, bloqué contre cet arbre. Si tu ne veux pas devoir faire agrandir les manches de tes costumes hors de prix pour y faire passer un plâtre,  _ferme-la_.

" **Quand tu auras un instant, jette un œil au dossier sur ton lit. Pendant que les enfants testent leurs limites, les adultes travaillent.** " Sur cette conclusion des plus théâtrales, Mycroft se lève, lisse sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Dans l'autre pièce, le bal continue. Encore et encore. 

Je m'assois sur mon fauteuil, les mains jointent sous mon visage. Mes yeux se ferment et bientôt, plus aucun bruit ne m'indispose, je suis seul dans ma tête. Les effets de la morphine ont malheureusement disparus mais cela ne n'empêche pas de... Un verre se brise sur le sol.

" **Tout le monde la ferme !** " La jeune femme se tenant au dessus des débris me regarde, médusée. Tout comme le reste de l'assistance, d'ailleurs. " **J'essaye de me concentrer alors ne parlez pas, ne bougez pas et me respirez pas !** " Mes paupières papillonnent de nouveau et je me retrouve dans le noir. Des images des laboratoires de Londres et de Salisbury filent à toute allure devant mes pupilles. Où serait-il pertinent de diffuser un agent hautement pathogène ? Les aéroports et gares ? Non, bien trop prévisible, seront les premiers lieux à fermer. Les hôpi... " **Vous, là.** " Au fond de la cuisine, un être au sexe difficilement déterminable lève la tête. " **Vous venez d'éternuer. Dehors !** "

*

" **Où est passé le thé ?** " John fait claquer les portes des placards une à une. Il soupire après chacune d'entre elle. En accélérant le rythme, on obtiendrait presque une mélodie.

" **Sous l'évier.** " Je scanne le maximum d'information que Wikipédia m'offre au sujet des laboratoires P4 d'Europe; ceux-ci étaient au nombre de onze avant que les deux d'Angleterre ne soient dissous il y a plusieurs années. Ce qui nous laisse neuf localisations susceptibles d'avoir reçu la cargaison contenant la variole et les souches du virus Ebola. Dans le dossier de Mycroft, le MI5 assure qu'aucun autre laboratoire du pays n'a pu recevoir, même clandestinement, le matériel de Londres ou Salisbury. Les pathogènes ont donc bien quittés le pays. Élémentaire, en somme. Après ma venue à l'entrepôt, les Riders savaient que le Royaume entier les traquerait. Il aurait être stupide de ne pas fuir l'île au plus vite. Le MI6, quant à lui, mise sur les P4 de Suisse ou d'Allemagne, plus équipés que les autres. Cependant, ils sont en attentes d'informations des États en questions. Même lorsque la sécurité du monde en dépend, les secrets peinent à être révélés. Ça me rappelle étonnement Baskerville...

" **Sous l'évier ? Tu trouves vraiment ça logique pour du thé ?** "

" **Mon rangement, ma logique, John.** " Je presse le bouton du paver tactile de l'ordinateur afin de retourner à la page précédente. En cliquant sur le lien d'un site conspirationniste, je trésaille. Les coupures de ma main peinent à cicatriser. Peut-être parce qu'elles n'ont été faite qu'hier ? Peu importe, il faudra que je fasse des recherches sur la fonction de cicatrisation chez l'être humain. Ces sites sont de véritables mines d'or pour quelqu'un désirant se renseigner sur un scénario catastrophe. Attaque zombie, visite extraterrestre, complot communiste, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité.

" **Sherlock... Le liquide vaisselle, le sel et le céleri sont dans le même placard, tu peux m'expliquer ?** "

" **Ce que tu appelles du liquide vaisselle, j'appelle cela du savon. C'est une matière visqueuse, de couleur vive, atrocement parfumée et servant à laver, c'est donc du savon. Ainsi, il est normal qu'il se range avec le sel et le séleri.** "

" **Céleri s'écrit avec un 'c', Sherlock.** "

" **Vraiment ? Il faudra que je le déplace, alors...** "

 


	11. Isolement

 

#  **10\. ISOLEMENT**

* * *

  

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis mon dernier bad trip. Trois jours que le contenu du dossier de Mycroft est éparpillé en bazar organisé sur le sol de ma chambre. Le papier et l'encre ont remplacé le sang et le verre. L'ambiance générale s'en trouve nettement allégée, il faut l'avouer. Pourtant la pièce reste imprégnée d'une odeur qui m'est tristement familière. Une odeur me rappelant mon adolescence et mes moments sombres. Celle de la drogue et de la mort. De la solitude et du désespoir. Le mois de février touche presque à sa fin, cependant les courants d'air s'infiltrant par la fenêtre ouverte sont tantôt agréablement doux et printaniers, tantôt glacials et morbides. Depuis ces soixante douze heures, je dors le jour - ou ne dors pas, la plupart du temps - et vit la nuit. Tout cela pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs et fouineurs de John. Il ne semble pas me tenir rigueur de l'incident. Celui impliquant une forte dose de morphine, une seringue et rencart bien trop réussi. Pas celui du rangement pourtant très scientifique de notre cuisine. Même si je sais son visage teinté de culpabilité quand il me regarde, il n'en laisse rien paraître et je le remercie pour cela. Il a conscience que je n'ai aucunement besoin d'une leçon de moral de sa part. Ou alors, il est trop couard pour me la donner. Qu'importe, dans les deux cas, ce n'est que bénéfique. Je sors parfois de ma tanière lorsqu'il est dans l'appartement. Juste pour qu'il sache que tout va bien et qu'il ne commence pas à poser des questions dérangeantes. Mon récent isolement ne lui semble pas si suspect que cela, visiblement.

Assis en tailleur sur le bord de mon lit, je contemple les dizaines de feuilles réparties sur tout le plancher. Les services secrets de Mycroft sont parvenus à trouver le lieu où les cargaisons des laboratoires P4 d'Angleterre ont été déchargé. Cependant, ce n'était pas là le plus intriguant. En effet, deux camions aux couleurs du HPA ont quitté le royaume avec à leur bord des quantités x et y d'agents pathogènes. Quantités x et y qui sont parvenues jusqu'à Spiez, en Suisse - un point pour le MI6 - sans la moindre encombre. Mais ce qui m'intrigue depuis trois jours c'est le soit-disant vol déclaré par le HPA. Le nombre de pathogènes ayant quitté leur laboratoire et celui ayant été acheminé jusqu'en Suisse est scrupuleusement identique. Alors à quoi jouent-ils, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Fascinant. Fascinant et déprimant à la fois. J'admire ces bioterroristes-bikers s'ils sont parvenu à dérober des virus si bien protégés sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. En revanche, s'il se trouve que l'inventaire du HPA n'est pas à jour et que ce vol n'est rien d'autre qu'une panique générale, l'enquête sur les Riders repart de zéro. Plus aucune piste, plus aucune idée de ce qu'ils trament dans notre dos. Selon le premier rapport, vingt souches de chaque pathogène manque à l'appel. Cela peut sembler conséquent mais lorsque vous faites des expériences sur un hybride, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire grain de sable. Peu importe qui sont ces apprentis chimistes à la recherche de la chimère parfaite. Ils seront un jour où l'autre trahi par leurs compétences. Par leur savoir. On n'acquiert pas - en Angleterre tout du moins - des connaissances permettant de croiser avec succès deux virus meurtriers sans une formation préalable, sans avoir laissé des traces quelque part. Dans un laboratoire, une université de science, ou que sais-je encore. Le savoir est la plus puissante des armes et dans cette guerre, je compte bien jouer à arme égale.

Je me trouve obligé de regagner les parties communes de notre appartement. J'ai besoin d'effectuer des recherches sur Internet et mon ordinateur personnel est inutilisable. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier fonctionne au ralenti et sa mémoire a légèrement diminué. Imperceptible pour les profanes en informatique ainsi que les personnes ne faisant pas attention à ce genre de chose. C'est-à-dire pour la plupart des gens. C'est-à-dire, pour tout le monde sauf moi. Ma conclusion est donc que Mycroft a fait installer dans mon ordinateur un logiciel espion lui transférant l'intégralité de mon historique voire peut-être même de mes données. Mes recherches ne doivent pas lui être cachées, cela m'éviterai même de l'appeler pour lui en exposer le contenu, mais je ne suis pas du genre à céder à la facilité. Je pourrais aisément feindre de ne rien avoir remarqué, quoique ce serait mal me connaître. Pourtant, je vois là une très bonne occasion de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à mon frère. Celui-ci devra mériter mes informations. Me les quémander. Mycroft est éreintant mais pas stupide - est ce que je viens réellement de... ? Trois jours sans que j'ai utilisé Internet, il n'y croirait pas deux secondes.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de ma tanière, je veille à la refermer suffisamment pour ne pas dévoiler aux yeux de tous mon fameux dossier secret. John est dans la cuisine, il se fait du thé. Il ne semble même pas prêter attention à moi. Et cela m'énerve. Nos entrevues quotidiennes se comptent en minutes, dernièrement. Pourtant, cela ne le tracasse pas plus que ça. Est ce que je lui manque si peu ? M'a-t-il déjà remplacé par cette Ginny ? Il faut croire que oui. Tous les signes portent à le croire. John embaume l'appartement tout entier avec son eau de Cologne bon marché. Il porte un nouveau pull. Plus moderne, plus chic, plus cher. Il vient de l'acheter et en est fier. On peut aisément voir que le trou fait par l'antivol magnétique ne s'est pas encore refermé.

John m'adresse un bref regard. Le genre qui veut dire  _oh, tu es là, toi ?_  " **Je te pensais encore au lit.** " Est-ce possible de porter si peu d'intérêt à une personne ?

" **Plus depuis deux heures.** " John ne répond pas. Il met en marche la bouilloire avant de ranger la boîte de thé bien à sa place, sous l'évier. Je donne à John moins d'une semaine pour craquer et se mettre à réorganiser la cuisine à son goût. De manière classique et parfaitement ennuyeuse. " **J'ai besoin de ton ordinateur.** " Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi le commun des mortels qualifie de psychopathes les personnes qui rangent leurs épices par ordre alphabétique. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le mauvais emploi du terme psychopathe, désormais tristement célèbre. Au lieu d'inspecter les flacons un à un afin de mettre enfin la main sur le Cerfeuil Chinois - plus communément appelé coriandre - il suffit de chercher entre le cary - ou curry pour les étroits d'esprit - et le cédrat. Où est la difficulté là dedans ? Même un enfant de classe élémentaire pourrait y parvenir en moins de trois minutes. Lestrade en moins de cinq.

" **Comptes-tu encore lire mes mails ?** " 

" **Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai mieux à faire, John ? Sérieusement...** " Je fais le maximum afin d'ignorer son ton plus que condescendant. Il est peu probable qu'il ait essayé de faire de l'humour, cependant je me raccroche à cette faible statistique. J'en ai assez appris sur Ginny Abigail Meery pour toute une vie, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mettre mon nez dans leurs échanges mielleux de si tôt.

" **A ce propos.** " John se tourne vers le salon pour verser l'eau bouillante dans son mug resté sur la table. Quel manque d'organisation. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il est allé chez le coiffeur, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. " **Qu'est ce que tu fabriques enfermé toute la journée ? Tu as une nouvelle enquête ?** "

Ton piège ne se refermera pas sur moi, John Watson. " **La schizophrène possédée me donne du fil à retordre, figure-toi.** " Mon colocataire reste planté là, à me regarder béatement. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le plus crédible des mensonges mais voyons, il a déjà gobé bien pire que cela.

" **Je vais mettre ta mythomanie sur le compte de la morphine.** " Ce mot me vrille les tympans. Ces soixante-douze dernières heures avaient effacé la plupart de cette substance de mon organisme. Pourtant, je peux presque la sentir réagir à son nom sous ma peau. Comme un souvenir amer, un sévère rappel à l'ordre. " **Mais je ne suis pas stupide, Sherlock...** " Après cette sorte de menace, il disparaît dans la cuisine. John n'est peut-être pas stupide mais il n'est pas non plus connu pour son génie. Il n'y verra que de feu. Il me suffit de bien jouer. D'être éventuellement plus présent, bien que cela me fasse inévitablement perdre du temps. Cependant, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir la suspicion de John sur le dos. Je ne le peux pas et ne le veut pas. Notre amitié s'étiole à mesure que le sablier et la morphine s'écoulent. Il est mon seul ancrage, l'unique raison qui me force à ne pas me droguer plus que de raison. Avec une faible dose de cocaïne, mon esprit se débarrasserait des grains et poussières encrassant ses rouages. Il serait plus rapide, plus fonctionnel. Mais je me dois de rester discret. John ne doit pas apprendre que je travaille sur l'affaire des Riders, il ne doit pas découvrir cet énième secret. Il ne me pardonnerait pas. 

Assis dans mon fauteuil, l'ordinateur de John sur les genoux, je lance une recherche des cursus de bactériologie disponible à travers l'Europe. Cinq résultats tombent. Quatre en Allemagne. Un en France. Statistiquement parlant, l'Allemagne l'emporte. Je note mentalement le nom de ces établissements ainsi que ceux des länder* dans lesquels ils se situent. Mycroft et ses espions se chargeront de traiter ces données.   
Mes doigts frappent le clavier rapidement, formant une sort de symphonie futuriste. Je sens que John m'observe du coin de l'œil. Je préfère ignorer ce facteur. D'abord parce que ça ne ferait que me déconcentrer. Ensuite, parce que je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter une autre discussion, d'autres mensonges. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me parle de Ginny. Qu'il me raconte son rencard, qu'il vante sa beauté ou son humour. John ne va pas tarder à la revoir, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'en fermant la porte ce soir là, il visionne l'aiguille qu'il m'enfonce dans le bras. 

*

Ce soir, mon archet glisse avec force sur les cordes de mon violon. Comme tant de va et vient de tristesse et de résignation. Le premier mouvement du  _Concerto pour violon en E mineur_  de Felix Mendelssohn ne m'a jamais semblé aussi réel, aussi fort qu'en cet instant. Je ressens le poids de chaque note, leur signification, leur histoire. Ce soir, je me fiche de l'heure, des voisins, de John qui dort au dessus de ma tête. Ce soir, je ne joue que pour moi et pour moi seul. Bien souvent, je saisis mon violon dans l'espoir que mon colocataire puisse m'entendre depuis son lit. J'aime qu'il m'écoute jouer. J'aime qu'il prétexte vouloir boire un dernier thé pour descendre au salon. J'aime qu'il lise ou écrive dans son fauteuil, bercé par les sons prenant vit sous mes doigts. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir comme depuis plusieurs soirs déjà, je n'occupe certainement pas ses pensées. Après de longues minutes, je m'immobilise. Mes bras redescendent lentement dans leur position anatomiquement neutre, le long de mes jambes. Je n'irai pas au bout de ce morceaux. Mon violon termine sa course sur mon fauteuil de cuir noir. Et moi sur le canapé, les mains jointes, jusqu'au levé du soleil.

  


*État fédéré de la République fédérale d'Allemagne, au nombre de seize

 


	12. Secrets

****

#  **11\. SECRETS**

* * *

 

Pour l'amour de Dieu, comment cela est-ce possible ? Ces papiers n'ont pas quitté ma chambre depuis deux semaines, personne n'y pénètre jamais et je ne me suis pas aventuré hors de l'appartement depuis... un certain temps. Alors  _comment_  ?! Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Les objets d'ordinaire rangés un peu partout dans la pièce volent à mesure que j'ai les y entraîne. Vêtements, livres, bibelots. Tout y passe. Certains retombent mollement, d'autres plus lourdement et surtout plus bruyamment sur le parquet. Une mélodie étrange aux allures de perquisition ou de cambriolage. Si Mrs Hudson s'est mise en chantier de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, je vais lui faire passer cette envie à tout jamais. L'intégralité de ce que je possède est à présent quelque part sur le sol. Debout sur le lit double, difficile de juger si un centimètre ou un mètre de détritus recouvre la surface de ma chambre. Ce qui est certain, c'est ce désordre arbore un coté artistique. Un mélange de couleurs et de matières, d'usages et d'époques pour ne représenter qu'un seul et même homme. Mais je m'égare. Aucune trace de ces maudits documents. Est-ce que Mycroft serait venu les récupérer sans m'en avertir ? Je sors mon téléphone et m'apprête à y entrer un message. Non. Stupide. Si mon frère apprend que j'ai égaré ces précieuses informations relevant du secret défense - même si techniquement, ce n'est pas le cas -, j'ose à peine imaginer sa vengeance. Je saute du sommier dans un soulagement non dissimulé de ce dernier. Agir. Agir vite. D'un pas décidé, je quitte ma chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon que je les remarque. Ces voix. Ces rires. Assise en tailleur sur notre canapé, elle tient un mug à demi rempli de thé. La fumée ne s'en échappe plus, il est presque froid. Or John boit son thé très chaud. Entre 50° et 55°C de moyenne. Jusqu'à 57°C lorsqu'il est pressé. Il a déjà fini le sien, sa tasse habituelle repose sur la table basse. Elle n'a pas fini de boire parce qu'elle parle trop. Elle gesticule, s'exprime avec ses mains tout en faisant onduler ses horribles cheveux auburn. Insupportable. John est assit face à elle et sourit béatement. Est-ce qu'au moins il l'écoute ? Il semble captivé. Comment pouvait-on trouver un quelconque intérêt dans le récit d'une opération canine ?Deux semaines. Deux petites semaines - treize jours pour être exact - et la voilà déjà en train d'investir notre appartement. Son parfum de qualité médiocre à la vanille chimique embaume déjà les rideaux et tapis.

John tourne la tête vers moi. " **Oh. Sherlock. Je te présente...** " 

" **Ginny. Enchantée.** " Je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes et je ne vous serrez pas la main, vous pouvez d'or et déjà la baisser. Mes yeux ne se décrochent pas d'elle. Quelques années de moins que John. Plusieurs fois engagée de manière durable, jamais mariée, célibataire depuis peu. Un chien, deux chats. Dont un angora blanc. Qui dort avec elle. Ces poils au niveau de ses chaussures auraient pu être ceux d'un chien mais non, ce sont bien ceux du chat. Ginny a une peur panique de l'avion, elle est bavarde, citadine et bornée. 

" **Ginny ?** " Le sourire jusqu'à présent radieux s'efface.

" **Sherlock. Je t'ai parlé d'elle.** " Oui. Tout le temps. " **Souvent.** " Les yeux orageux de John ont beau me menacer d'une tempête sous peu, cela m'est égal. Je ne sympathiserai pas avec cette Irlandaise immigrée aux dents bien trop blanches pour être naturelles.

" **Ginny, oui. Toutes mes excuses. Vous... toilettez des animaux, c'est bien ça ?** "

" **En vérité, je les soigne. Je suis vétérinaire.** " J'esquisse un sourire que John identifie clairement comme faux et surjoué. Elle n'y voit que du feu. Idiote. 

Alors que je retourne le salon de fond en comble, les tourtereaux se font des adieux dans mon dos. Note à moi-même: fuir l'appartement dès que John commence à y mettre de l'ordre. Hors de question que je revive ce moment. Plus jamais. La porte claque enfin. Je lève les yeux aux ciels. Dieu soit loué. Cette odeur de vanille était à deux doigts de me donner la migraine. 

" **Sherlock ?** " Pas maintenant, John. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni même le courage pour une leçon de moral. Oui, j'ai été dur avec elle. Je le sais pertinemment et tu sais que je le sais. Alors pourquoi discuter ? Je vais m'excuser, te dire que je tacherai d'être plus poli la prochaine fois. Et la prochaine fois, ce ne sera que pire parce que je ne supporte pas ta petite-amie ! " **Sherlock.** "

" **Quoi ?** "

Un bruit de feuilles s'écrasant à terre me ramène à la surface de l'océan agité que sont mes pensées. Plusieurs feuilles ont chuté, au vu du bruit. Entre vingt et trente, je dirai.  _Non_... " **Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches ?** " Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je sais ce que je trouverai si je me retourne. Le dossier de Mycroft, éparpillé au sol, le logo confidentiel tamponné en rouge exposé aux yeux de tous. A limage de ma défaite cuisante. De ma honte. " **C'est incroyable.** _ **Tu**_   **es incroyable.** "

" **John.** "

" **Quand j'en viens à croire que la situation ne peut pas être pire, que tu ne peux pas plus me décevoir, tu trouves toujours le moyen de me prouver le contraire.** " L'insouciance qu'abritait son regard lorsqu'il était destiné à Ginny avait disparu. John serre et desserre ses poings si fort qu'il pourrait se faire saigner. Après le dossier complet sur le HPA et les Riders, c'est mon tableau de déduction qui rejoint violemment le parquet du salon. La plupart des éléments brièvement fixés au carton ne tiennent pas le choc. John a placé toute la rage qu'il avait contre moi depuis plusieurs mois dans ce geste. 

" **Comment as-tu su ?** " J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose de pertinent, quelque chose qui aurait arrangé la situation, désamorcé la bombe.

" **Comment ?** " Le sourire qu'il m'adresse est semblable à ceux que je peux esquisser lorsqu'une réponse me semble évidente. Je dois avouer que c'est assez irritant. " **Ton problème, Sherlock, c'est que tu te crois au dessus de tout, et de tout le monde. A tel point que tu finis par oublier que tu n'es qu'humain. Et que tu as besoin de dormir.** " Bien. John s'est introduit dans ma chambre durant mon sommeil. Malin. Brillant, même. Je ne l'en aurait pas cru capable. Cependant, cela ne répond pas à ma question. " **Ou que tu ne peux rester vingt-quatre heures sans une affaire palpitante, sous peine de voir ton précieux cerveau pourrir.** " John a déjà utilisé cette métaphore sur son blog. Je ne l'aime pas. Pourtant, il soutient que je l'utilise moi-même assez régulièrement. " **Tu me sous-estimes, Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais gobé ton histoire sur l'affaire de Mrs Leigh.** "

" **Je n'avais pas le choix, John.** "

On a toujours le choix. " **On a toujours le choix.** " Prévisible. " **Depuis quand tu ne me considères plus comme fiable, comme utile ou que tu as juste décidé de te passer de moi, exactement ?** " Cette discussion ne mène à rien. A rien du tout. John tourne en rond en criant, menaçant chaque pièce du mobilier du regard. Il va bientôt frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Voilà. Il donne un coup de pied dans l'une des bibliothèques jouxtant la cheminée. Ce geste semble le calmer un peu. Il soupire. Deux fois. Et un léger silence s'installe. Je prend place sur mon fauteuil.

" **Mycroft a tenu à ce que je garde le secret.** " Mes mains se joignent sous mon menton.

" **Ce que tu n'as bien entendu pas contesté...** " Pourquoi le dialogue avec John s'avère être de plus en plus complexe et conflictuel ? Cet entrepôt a arraché la clef de voûte de notre amitié, celle sans laquelle tout est bancal. Je voudrais ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Et pourtant, je sais que j'y retournerai si cela était nécessaire. Car des centaines de milliers de personnes mourront si je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi John ne comprend-t-il pas ? A-t-il seulement lu les rapports, les estimations des pertes humaines ? C'est lui le cœur de notre duo. Lui qui devrait se soucier des pertes. Et moi, de la résolution de l'affaire. C'était pourtant simple, non ? " **Pour l'amour du ciel, tu mets toujours tout en oeuvre pour faire l'opposé de ce que tu dictes ton frère. Toujours. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?** "

" **Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de cet incident.** " Pure vérité. Durant les conversations sur le sujet n'ayant pas fini dans la drogue et le sang - c'est-à-dire assez peu, au final - John avait exprimé le souhait de taire cette enquête. Il avait même fait son possible pour passer outre et agir comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui est lâche et inutile, soit dit en passant. John est un ancien soldat, il a fait la guerre, a été malmené pour un sociopathe durant de nombreux mois. Qu'est ce que cette affaire avait de différent ?

" **Celui où tu as failli mourir en m'entraînant avec toi ? C'est de cet incident là dont tu parles ?** " Mon cher John, j'ai beau me contenir et sembler aimable, il ne faut pas me pousser à bout de la sorte. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

" **Je suis retourné dans cet entrepôt seul, John.** _ **Tu**_   **as choisis de m'y rejoindre.** " Mon intonation s'avère être plus dure que ce que j'aurais voulu. Peu importe. Je ne suis aucunement responsable de ce dont il m'accuse. " **Je ne t'ai entraîné dans rien du tout.** "

Après m'avoir une énième fois insulté d'idiot égoïste en levant théâtralement les bras au ciel, John me laisse seul dans notre appartement. Depuis la fenêtre, je peux le voir trépigner sur le trottoir, attendant un taxi. Il se calmera. John se calme toujours. Notre dispute ne me réjouis pas vraiment mais le contretemps lié à la perte de ces documents doit être rattrapé. Il faut que je me concentre. L'enquête n'a pas avancé d'un cheveu ces quinze derniers jours. Mon frère ne m'ayant pas contacté, je suppose aisément que le MI6 n'obtient rien de plus concluant. La première chose à élucider est le pourquoi. Pas le pourquoi de l'attentat, non. Le mobile semble assez évident. Le pourquoi du vol déclaré par le HPA de Londres.

*

Mon colocataire ne refait surface à Baker Street qu'en début de soirée. Dans le silence le plus total, il pose son manteau, puis ses affaires. Pas un mot, pas un regard pour moi. C'était à prévoir. Malgré ses efforts, John est quelqu'un de relativement rancunier. Il faut dire que je ne lui suis pas d'une très grande aide. J'ai le sentiment inédit et désagréable de ne parvenir à rien de constructif avec John. J'excelle dans tous les domaines, constamment. Mais son bonheur - ou du moins son contentement - reste une énigme insoluble pour moi. Je tente de déduire ce que mon ami a fait de son après-midi en inspectant ses vêtements et son visage. Sable léger sur ses chaussures. Rouge à lèvre dans son cou.

" **Arrête ça.** " John n'aime vraiment pas que je le fixe. 

" **Que t'a-t-il dit ?** "

" **Comment tu...** " John laisse sa phrase mourir dans le silence du 221B. Avec toutes celles que l'on aurait voulu dire ou que l'on a regretté d'avoir dit. Il sait que le comment n'a pas d'importance. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et en l'occurrence, c'est le sable stabilisé que Mycroft a fait installé dans l'allée de son manoir l'année passée qui l'a trahi. Après être aller chercher des informations chez mon cher frère, John s'est réfugié chez Ginny. Non, pas chez elle.  _Avec_  elle. Dans un café. Je peux sentir une légère odeur de tabac froid. Et il est évident que ni lui, ni elle ne fume. " **Il m'a fait un topo, rien de plus.** "

" **Il a accepté de t'expliquer ? Superbe. Ça valait le coup de m'enfermer dans ma chambre...** " Mes yeux lorgnèrent le plafond un court instant. Mycroft avait insisté pour ne pas que John découvre le pot aux roses. Il m'avait contraint à me cacher, à changer toutes mes habitudes. Tout cela, pour qu'une fois le billet découvert sous les fleurs, il lui offre sur la vérité sur un plateau ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

" **Disons que je l'y ai contraint.** "

" **Toi ?** " Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage. " **Toi, John Watson, a contraint le gouvernement britannique à divulguer des informations classées secret défense ?** "

John me retourne le rictus en prenant place face à moi sur son fauteuil. " **Impressionné ?** " 

" **Surpris.** "

 


	13. Prophétie

****

#  **12\. PROPHÉTIE**

* * *

 

Le taxi s'immobilise le long de Stepney Way. J'ouvre la portière et m'en extirpe rapidement. John règle la course avec quelques billets accompagnés d'un soupire las. Allons, ce n'est pourtant ni la première, ni la dernière fois... Malgré l'heure matinale et la fraîcheur ambiante, une dizaine de curieux se pressent contre les barreaux de métal noirs afin de capturer un cliché à succès à poster sur leur compte Instagram. Une marre de sang ou un cadavre, je présume. Et c'est moi que l'on traite de psychopathe ? Alors que je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à l'agent de Scotland Yard maintenant fermement les grilles du Stepney Green Parc fermées, les premiers journalistes sur les lieux tentent de m'arracher des bribes d'informations en pointant micros et dictaphones sous mon nez. Idiots. Idiots avides de misère humaine. Par chance, pas de caméras pour le moment. John me rejoint en petites foulées alors que les grilles s'ouvrent devant nous. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes trais quand je reconnais ma grande amie masochiste. Sarcasme bien entendu.

" **Donovan. Je vois que l'on vous a encore confié une mission de la plus haute importance.** " Se retenant de me répondre devant les journalistes, le Sergent Sally Donovan déglutit en refermant la porte derrière nous. Ce regard de fillette capricieuse et contrariée me ferait presque jubiler. " **Ravi de voir que vous avez abandonné la strangulation. Vilaine manie pas vraiment appréciée par le cerveau...** " Cette fois, j'ai le droit à un  _connard_  murmuré dans mon dos. Lâche mais habituel. La plupart des gens ne m'insulte que par écran ou journaux interposés. Rares sont ceux qui me jettent leur insanités à la figure. Il faut croire que j'intimide. Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas si bien sur Mycroft.

Au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe, derrière une légère colline, est installée une tente blanche. A mesure que l'on avance, je distingue une douzaine - dix-sept pour être exact - de blouses blanches vagabonder autour d'un arbre. La police scientifique. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Dès qu'ils débarquent sur une scène de crime, ils se l'accaparent comme s'ils étaient les seuls à savoir préserver un tel endroit. " **N'essayes pas de jouer au plus malin...** " Merci, John. Merci pour ce conseil parfaitement inutile. Je vais m'appliquer à l'ignorer de mon mieux. " **Sherlock. Pas de vagues, ok ?** " 

" **J'avais entendu la première fois, John.** " L'intéressé soupire. Mais je sais qu'il a apprit à me supporter. Parfois je me dis que si je n'étais pas si odieux, il ne me reconnaîtrait même pas. " **Gavin, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler avant la scientifique ? Ce qu'ils peuvent être encombrants...** "

" **Greg.** "

" **Pardon ?** "

" **Il s'appelle Greg.** " Mes yeux se déplacent de John à Lestrade. Lui aussi semble s'être accoutumé à mon manque d'intérêt total pour sa personne. Il est, soyons honnête, le plus supportable des guignols de Scotland Yard mais est ce réellement le détail le plus important à l'heure actuelle ? Non. Alors passons.

" **Mettez une étiquette à l'avenir.** " Le fameux Greg s'indigne dans le vide. Je ne l'écoute pas mais John, oui. Probablement. Comme toujours. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Corriger les méchancetés de Sherlock comme si le monde n'était pas capable de les ignorer seuls. Parfois, son inclinaison à me faire passer pour un héro bien sous tout rapport m'exaspère... " **Le corps, Lestrade, où est le corps ?** "

L'inspecteur tend mollement son bras droit en direction d'un chêne à quelques dizaines de mètres. Des hommes en blancs fourmillent en effet autour du Fagaceae, multipliant les allers retours sous la tente. Dans un accord tacite, John et moi nous approchons jusqu'à apercevoir l'objet de notre visite dans ce quartier de Londres. J'esquisse un sourire. Habituellement, ce n'est pas pour ce genre d'affaire que Scotland Yard me consulte. A l'accoutumé, je suis malheureusement cantonné aux meurtres par balle, parfois par arme blanche, motivés uniquement par des considérations sentimentalofinancières. Pas cette fois. Mes mains se joignent sous un menton. Formidable. Mon sourire ne désempli pas et je reçois en conséquence un coup de coude de John.  _Des gens sont morts, Sherlock, caches ta joie_. Ne te rends-tu pas compte, John ? Ce n'est pas qu'un simple cadavre, c'est un chef-d'oeuvre !

J'avance de quelques pas à peine. C'est incroyable. Incroyable. A terre, dos à l'arbre, un jeune homme nu est recroquevillé en position de prière. Pas à genoux, les mains jointes. Non. Assis sur les talons, sa tête repose sur l'herbe humide, ses mains posées de chaque coté de celle-ci. Je sors mon téléphone afin de vérifier un détail. Bien-sûr. C'est une prière musulmane, l'homme est tourné vers la Mecque. Ça ne s'arrête pas là. Le chêne est éventré et son tronc garni de fleurs en tout genre. Visiblement rares d'après leurs couleurs et leurs parfums. A vérifier. De cette cavité sortent plusieurs boyaux de porc relié au prieur. Brillant, c'est brillant.

" **Un justicier... Nous avons à faire à un justicier, un idéaliste, une sorte de Dieu autoproclamé.** " John m'accorde ce regard perdu qui m'implore en silence de développer mes pensées. Mes yeux roulent dans mes orbites. Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? Parfois j'aimerai ne pas avoir à tout expliquer, tout le temps et à tout le monde. C'est fatiguant et lassant à la longue. Cependant, si John était un génie il ne serait plus John. Et je ne veux pas d'un John qui ne soit pas John. Alors je met un terme à son supplice. " **Regarde. Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il essaye de nous dire ?** "

" **Explique, Sherlock. Tu en meurs d'envie...** " Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, en effet.

 **"Tu regarde mais tu n'observes pas. On a un homme blanc exécutant une prière musulmane, relié à un arbre par des entrailles de porc. Culture, religion et péchés. L'arbre est rempli de fleurs, pourtant il vit encore - de la sève coule dans ses branches et des bourgeons sont aussi aussi avancés que ceux des arbres alentours. Il veut nous montré la force de la nature. Regarde ici. Le pécheur est lui aussi éventré...** "

" **Est ce que ce que c'est une canette de soda ?  Ce type l'a rempli de déchets...** " John fronce les sourcils et se penche d'avantage vers le cadavre dont le dos est ouvert des omoplates aux reins. Lui aussi semble intrigué même s'il n'apprécie pas cette peinture à ce juste valeur. " **On lui a ôté une bonne partie de la colonne vertébrale.** " De la pointe de son stylo, il soulève un sac plastique verdâtre afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. " **Les douze vertèbres dorsales semble-t-il. Peut-être même quelques cervicales et quelques lombaires...** "

" **L'écologie, John. L'écologie.** " 

" **Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...** "

" **Bien entendu que tu ne comprends pas.** " John soupire mais je repère un rictus qu'il réprime tant que possible. " **Les organes de l'homme ont été remplacé par des détritus symboles de notre mode de vie moderne, tandis que le chêne, lui, est garni de fleurs et de végétaux. Tous deux liés...** "

" **... par des boyaux. Le cadavre a besoin de l'arbre pour vivre !** " Une pointe d'enthousiasme se lit dans les yeux de mon ami. Avoues-le, cette affaire est peut-être la plus palpitante que nous n'ayons jamais eu.

" **Exactement. Du moins, c'est le message que notre homme désire divulguer. L'humanité se cache derrière d'hypocrites religions tout en pompant avidement l'énergie de la nature qui se meurt. Magnifique...** "

" **Sherlock...** " John se relève en s'appuyant sur ses genoux avant de consigner quelques mots dans son carnet de note. D'après les mouvements de sa main droite, j'arrive à lire  _prophétie_. Lestrade ne tarde pas à refaire son apparition, accompagné d'Anderson. Bon sang. Ne faisant pas attention à eux, je me dirige vers la sortie, John sur mes talons. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils vont m'escorter jusque là alors je commence à exposer mon profil.

" **Le suspect se prend pour une sorte de prophète, de voyant qui apporte la vérité. Il critique la société moderne, les religions et l'écologie. Par son oeuvre, il nous donne une leçon. C'est un homme, probablement blanc, d'une quarantaine d'années, cultivé mais isolé. Il se croit tout puissant et méprisé par le monde qui l'entour.** "

" **Mycroft ?** " J'adresse un sourire à mon colocataire alors que nous atteignons le portail. Il est vrai que mon cher frère serait capable d'un tel mépris mais surement pas d'une pareille cruauté. Tout comme moi, il oeuvre pour le coté des anges. Dommage, d'ailleurs. Cela me donnerait une occasion de prouver à Papa et Maman que leur fils chéri n'est aussi parfait qu'il le prétend. 

" **Ce qu'il considère comme son oeuvre d'art a été intelligemment pensée et préparé à l'avance. Il est probable qu'il ne s'arrête pas là et décide d'aborder d'autres problèmes sociétaux. Identifiez la victime et veillez à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres. Bien que cela égaillerait drôlement ma journée...** "

Un cordon jaune et noir a à présent était installé afin de délimiter une zone de passage autour du parc. De l'autre coté, des journalistes toujours plus nombreux nous interpellent John et moi. " **Ce n'est pas ton genre de quitter une scène de crime pareille aussi vite, est-ce que...** " Ma main gauche atterrit à environ cinq centimètre de visage de John, le coupant ainsi dans son élan. Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon manteau.Il ne proteste pas et s'éloigne. Probablement pour appeler un taxi. Personne ne m'appelle jamais hormis Mycroft. Pourquoi se fatiguer à écouter les inepties d'une personne alors que l'on peut les censurer via quelques SMS ? Étrangement, les êtres ordinaires sont bien plus faignants quand il s'agit d'écrire leurs débilités sur un écran.

" **Quoi ?** "

" **Bonjour, petit frère. Je suis également ravi de t'entendre.** "

" **Que se passe-t-il ?** " Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de mon colocataire qui subit les assauts des journalistes. Le pauvre. Dès qu'il désire un taxi, les rues semblent littéralement s'en vider. Bientôt, je le perd carrément dans cette foule. Un meurtre comme celui-ci attire forcément les convoitises. Que je les comprend... Dans un tel quartier, l'attente n'était pas étonnante, cette rue n'était fréquentée que par ses résidents, mais même à Baker Street j'avais observé la malchance de John. Je le regardais souvent trépigner pendant de longues minutes sur le trottoir depuis la fenêtre. Sa moyenne était de cinq minutes et vingt-huit secondes. La mienne, d'une minute et cinquante-deux secondes. Je pouvais faire ça des heures, le regarder attendre. Il croisait souvent les bras, voire tapait du pied. Parfois même, il remontait la rue comme si cela ferait venir le taxi plus vite. 

" **Nous avons peut-être du nouveau concernant les Riders. Passe au Club Diogène avec ton blogueur.** "

" **Il s'appelle John, tu sais.** " 

Mycroft esquisse un rire mesquin. Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche bien plus vite que ce que mon cerveau l'avait anticipé et je me haïssais pour ce genre de chose. " **Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, John. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?** "

" **Ferme la, Mycroft**." Mon portable retrouve le fond de mes poches dans lesquelles je laisse mes mains. Je rejoins John qui a enfin réussi à attirer l'attention d'un taxi. " **Club Diogène**."

Il prend place à mes cotés sur la banquette. " **S'il vous plaît...** "

 


	14. Disparitions

****

#  **13\. DISPARITIONS**

* * *

 

" **Douze ?** " John s'étonne, les yeux théâtralement écarquillés. Ni Mycroft, ni moi ne faisons cas de sa réaction. Ce qui ne semble pas le décourager plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Mon frère passe devant son imposant bureau et me tend un dossier.

" **Tous ont suffit un cursus de Bactériologie ou de Microbiologie dans l'une des Universités que tu as listé.** " Il saisit une feuille et parcourent des yeux quelques informations.

" **Comme quoi je ne suis pas si inutile que tu le prétends...** "

Mycroft esquisse ce fameux sourire en coin. Celui que je déteste. J'ai souvent envie de lui jeter la première chose qui me passe sous la main pour arrêter ça au plus vite. Stylo, chaise, n'importe quoi. Même John ferait l'affaire - bien que, entendons-nous, je ne le range pas dans le case  _n'importe quoi._  Il est petit mais serait un bon projectile, j'en suis certain. Peut-être trop fragile. Je risquerai de lui briser quelque chose et de le réduire au silence de nouveau. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tout mais pas ça. Malgré sa colère fulgurante après l'histoire de mon tableau de déduction, des secrets et de  _Sherlock tu me déçois, tu n'es qu'un enfant prétentieux et égoïste_ , il avait finit par rapidement redevenir le John habituel. Celui avec qui j'aime cohabiter, enquêter. Ce John maladroit, râleur, stupide, incapable de se trouver une petite-amie correcte, bordélique, nul en cuisine, qui tape à l'ordinateur avec deux doigts, susceptible. Ce John là.  _Mon_  John. " **Serais-tu vexé, cher frère ?** "

" **Il y a bien longtemps que je ne fais plus cas de ton opinion me concernant,** _ **cher frère.**_ "

" **S'il vous plait, est ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'un petit peu plus important que vos égos respectifs ? Comme sur des terroristes disparus, par exemple.** "

L'envie de sourire me prend, pourtant je réprimande cet accès d'humanité. Voir John tenir tête à Mycroft et s'interposer dans nos querelles est toujours satisfaisant à observer. Cependant, comme il le souligne lui-même, là n'est pas l'important. Nous devons nous recentrer sur ces disparitions.

" **Cinq sont déclarés disparus, les autres décédés, tout cela en l'espace de trois ans.** " Mycroft reprend le court de la discussion comme si rien n'était venu la troubler. 

" **Et bien entendu, tu n'y crois pas.** "

" **Pas un instant**."

Un léger silence s'installe. Je sens le regard de mon ami et colocataire osciller entre mon visage et celui de mon frère. Certes, ces différentes disparitions sont suspectes mais peut-on pour autant en conclure qu'il s'agit là des fameux Riders ? Voilà trois mois qu'ils ne se sont pas montré, qu'ils ont disparus de tout radars. " **Je suppose que tu as leurs noms ?** " 

" **Dans le dossier.** " Mycroft désigne du menton, l'amas de feuille que je consulte distraitement. Beaucoup de chiffre, d'anagrammes, de données. J'aurais besoin de silence pour assimiler cela efficacement. " **Mais je doute que l'on puisse en tirer grand chose. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont fait les choses proprement. Incendie, accident de travail, suicide, kidnapping, fuite inexpliquée à l'étranger, crise cardiaque.** "

" **Différents pays et classes sociales, je suppose. Ce sera complexe à relier.** "

" **Complexe mais pas impossible.** "

Second silence. Mes yeux se perdent dans un paragraphe plus intéressant que les autres. Je ferme le dossier en en faisant claquer les pages et m'adresse à John, à ma droite.

" **Je ferai au plus vite. John. Prends tes affaires, on y va.** "

Comme le fidèle compagnon qu'il est, John ne pose aucune question et me suis jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment où nous arrêtons un taxi. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Il attend des explications, une théorie, quelque chose. Il attend ce qui fait de moi Sherlock Holmes. Une déduction. Je lui accorde une brève oeillade et John comprend que je ne pourrai l'éblouir cette fois-ci. Il fut un temps où je craignais de le décevoir en avouant ainsi n'avoir aucune piste mais il est plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. Il a parfaitement conscience que je ne suis pas le sur-homme qu'il décrit dans son blog à l'eau de rose. Que je ne comprend pas tout d'un seul regard. Je déduis une foule de détails, cependant il reste bien des choses auxquelles je suis étranger. L'amour, la compassion, la beauté, pour n'en citer que quelques unes.

*

" **Est ce qu'au moins tu vas venir dîner ?** " Cette voix me parvient comme une écho à des kilomètres. Je suis un instant tenté de l'ignorer mais jetais partialement que si je ne montre pas un signe de vie, John va répéter - deux, peut-être même trois fois - avant de venir imposer à ma vue son pull beige trop grand et délavé. Alors pour m'éviter cette perte de temps, je lève la main vers lui pour lui signifier que non, je ne toucherai pas à l'amas de viande réchauffé au micro-onde qu'il compte me faire ingurgiter. Ma main reste ainsi un moment, en l'air, paume vers mon ami. Je ne l'abaisse qu'au son du discret soupire de John. Bientôt, ses pas quittent le salon pour atteindre la cuisine. Je replace ma main de l'autre coté du dossier afin de maintenir en place les dizaines de pages qu'il contient. En une après-midi, j'ai lu chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque chiffre six fois. Et rien. Rien ne sort du lot, rien n'est anormal. Bien entendu, des milliers de gens meurent chaque jours au Royaume Uni - d'après mes recherches en moyenne 1 400 par jour en comptant l'Ecosse - cependant les cursus dont il est question sont complexes et ne comptent que peu d'étudiants. Un taux aussi haut et ce en seulement trois ans est suspect mais également jamais vu. " **Je suppose que tu as déjà vérifier mais...** " John consulte le journal du jour, tout en guidant négligemment sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. Celle-ci s'immobilise à mi-parcour. Nos regards se croisent et John semble surpris de me voir l'écouter du premier coup. Après un moment de silence presque imperceptible, il reprend. " **Ils ont forcément quelque chose en commun, non ?** "

" **Oui, leur cursus scolaire.** "

" **Non mais hormis ça. Ils ne viennent pas du même pays, ont étudié dans différentes universités, ils doivent forcément se retrouver sur un point. Ne serait-ce qu'un sport, une passion, n'importe quoi.** " Bien-sûr que oui, c'est plus qu'évident et la nature de ce point commun est précisément ce sur quoi je travaille depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Je ferme bruyamment le dossier avant de le poser sur le bureau. Mains jointes sous mon menton, je fais les cent pas. Comme un soldat bien dressé, John laisse tomber son repas et me rejoint dans le salon. Il sait me décoder, il sait qu'est venu le temps de la réflexion à voix haute. Celle qui me permettra de construire ma pensée et celle qui lui permettra de rattraper son retard.

" **Que font des garçons à l'université, John ?** "

" **Qu-Quoi ?** " Mon colocataire m'accorde ce regard teinté d'incompréhension. Comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de stupide, de méchant ou de totalement décalé. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. A la longue, il devient fatiguant de devoir expliquer l'origine de toutes mes phrases, le pourquoi du comment j'en viens à poser cette question. Si le monde pouvait seulement réfléchir avant de parler, on gagnerait un temps précieux. Peu importe. 

Je lui lance à mon tour un regard, cette fois emprunt d'exaspération. " **Tu m'as bien entendu. A part étudier, que font d'ennuyants et normaux étudiants ?** "

" **Tu as été à l'université, tu dois le savoir.** "

" **J'ai tenu trois mois et douze jours en Criminologie avant de comprendre que j'en savais déjà plus que l'enseignant. Ma connaissance en ce domaine est limitée.** " Je prends place devant la fenêtre et observe les voiture passer, les mains dans le dos. " **Qui plus est, je ne suis ni normal, ni ennuyeux.** "

" **Normal, certes, mais ennuyeux...** " Je tourne violemment la tête en direction de John qui se contente d'arborer un sourire niais, accoudé à son fauteuil. " **Plus sérieusement, la vie étudiante se limite plus ou moins à boire et séduire les filles** ". Je lèche le plafond des yeux. Evidemment. J'ignore comment je ne l'avais pas vu venir. " **Après tout dépend de leur âge, je suppose**." Intéressant. Très intéressant, même. Tu vois John, quand tu veux...

Je quite mon observatoire et récupère le dossier d'une main que je consulte en marchant. " **Trente ans de moyenne.** " J'interroge mon ami du regard. Alors, que font les étudiants de trente ans, John ? Que faisais-tu à trente ans ?

" **Dans ce cas ils sont peut-être un peu plus sage. Cela n'empêche que pour tenir le choc durant d'aussi longues et difficiles études, il faut un passe-temps, une occupation qui te fasse décrocher. Sinon, tu sombres.** " Je prends quelques instants pour songer à ce que vient de dire John. Il a surement raison...

" **Tu as leur dernière adresse connue ?** " Cette phrase me tire de mes pensées. Pourquoi demande-t-il cela ? Soudain, je prends conscience de l'effet que cela produit, de ne pas suivre le fil de la réflexion. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas des plus agréables. C'est encore plus humiliant lorsque c'est John qui est à l'origine de ce sentiment. Avec Mycroft, cela était devenu presque habituel, quoi que toujours aussi irritant, mais avec John... Il n'allait pas falloir que cela devienne récurrent. " **Leur adresse IP nous conduira peut-être à... des blogs, forums ou sites internet qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun.** "

Je ne peux empêcher de sauter brusquement sur place. " **John. Tu n'es peut-être pas ce que l'on appelle une lumière mais pour ce qui est de la transmettre, tu es imbattable !** "

 


	15. Escaliers

****

#  **14\. ESCALIERS**

* * *

 

La nuit est longue, très longue. Voilà plusieurs heures que le quartier est plongé dans le noir. Bien que les lampadaires persistent, les fenêtres se sont abandonnées aux ténèbres. Sans exception. 3h55. Notre salon est jonché de feuilles d'imprimante sur lesquels s'étalent par millier les sites internet consultés par nos douze suspects durant les deux mois précédent leur disparition. Depuis une petite éternité, John et moi parcourons ces interminables listes à la recherche d'un point de ralliement en ligne. Si l'on oublie Google, Wikipédia et divers autres réseaux sociaux, la pèche est mince. Aucun site n'est commun à tous. John a abandonné la partie depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Affalé dans son fauteuil, son paquet de hiéroglyphes informatiques repose sagement sur ses genoux. Je l'envie. Il a l'air paisible. Durant les enquêtes, rares sont les fois où la fatigue ne m'assomme. Au contraire, le travail a souvent tendance à me maintenir éveillé, c'est alors mon colocataire qui me pousse au repos. Il aime jouer les docteurs en usant et abusant de stupides morales sur les bienfaits d'une hygiène de vie correcte. Ces sornettes fonctionnent peut-être sur les vieilles dames mais certainement pas sur moi. Et pourtant ce soir, Morphée m'attire près de lui chaque minute un peu plus. Mes yeux me brûlent, ma nuque est nouée, mon corps est lourd. Je sais que si je m'assois, ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, il gagnera cette joute nuptiale. Alors je marche. Encore et toujours. Il y a quatre-vingt quatorze minutes - j'ai compté - Mrs Hudson est montée en chemise de nuit pour se plaindre du raffus de mes chaussures sur le parquet. Elle a également évoqué les voisins il me semble mais mon cerveau a décroché. Je lui aurais bien hurlé qu'il y avait plus urgent que son sommeil réparateur et que je me fichais de sa soirée bridge de demain mais John venait de s'endormir et je ne souhaitais pas le réveiller. J'ai donc obtempéré et ai ôté mes chaussures. Non content de sauver le monde, il faut que je le fasse en chaussettes.

*

" **Tu es ennuyeux, Sherlock. Tellement ennuyeux.** "

" **Tu es ordinaire.** "

" **Faible.** "

Une voix susurre au creux de mon oreille. Elle est là, tout prêt. J'ouvre les yeux mais n'en vois pas la source.

" **Pathétique.** "

Non. Cette voix n'est pas prêt de moi, cette voix est à l'intérieur de moi. Elle est dans ma tête. 

" **Finalement, ça a été facile. Aussi facile qu'avec les autres.** "

Où suis-je ? Je suis habillé, porte mon habituel manteau, mes chaussures. Comment est-ce que... Je tourne sur moi-même à vive allure. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis seul dans une sorte de cage d'escalier. Où est John ? Des centaines de marches montent et descendent autour de moi. L'ambiance est teintée de sang, de peur, de chaos. 

" **Parce que tu es stupide !** "

Cette phrase résonne dans la tour de béton. Les mots me frappent comme autant de coups en plein visage. Je tombe à genoux, les mains couvrant mes oreilles. Je connais cette voix...

" **Dépéches-toi, Sherlock... Dépéches-toi...** "

A présent il rit. Il jubile. Je saisis la rambarde au dessus de ma tête et me hisse sur mes jambes tremblantes. Le sang bat sous mes tempes et un goût cuivré envahit ma bouche. Cette sensation fait remonter des souvenirs sombres. Je ne veux pas que tout cela recommence. 

" **Tic  tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.** "

Sa voix tourne autour moi. Sans arrêt, de plus en plus vite. Ma vision se trouble. Les marches, les étages dansent dans un ballet qui me donne la nausée. Je vais tomber, je vais...

" **Sherlock !** "

 _John_. John vient d'hurler depuis le haut du bâtiment. Mon coeur manque un battement. A en juger par la douleur que cela me procure, je dirais même cinq ou six. Plus rien ne fonctionne correctement à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Les idées, les pensées, les mots, tout s'entrechoque, se bouscule. Ma respiration ne cesse d'accélérer mais je demeure assez conscient pour constater la crise de panique qui m'envahit. Assis sur le sol froid et humide, mon corps est secoué par d'incontrôlables spams. Un nouveau rire retenti, encore plus proche, encore plus primal. Puis un murmure.

" **Tu peux rester assis là à te morfondre, j'ai toute la journée.** "

Ferme-la. Ferme-la. Ferme-la. Je tente de faire le vide en moi. Rien de tout cela n'est réel. Rien. Il te manipule. 

" **John en revanche...** "

Tout mon être est frappé d'une immense décharge électrique. L'adrénaline. Celle-ci a effet inespéré sur mon corps qui semble reprendre vie. Dans une sorte de mode automatique, je me relève et gravit une à une les marches jusqu'au sommet. Je ne réfléchi plus, je ne calcule plus, je ne pense plus. J'agis. Bientôt, un rectangle de lumière se fraye un chemin dans l'obscurité. Une porte. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, je pousse cette plaque de métal de tout mon poids. La lumière m'aveugle et je m'écroule au sol. Mes sens semblent exacerbés. Ma peau ressent la moindre aspérité du sol, la moindre brise qui me caresse. Les sons aussi sont déformés, plus graves et plus lointains. Dans cet océan de clarté se dessinent des ombres, puis des formes.  Luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert, je porte la main à mon front. 

" **Sherlock...** " John est là, debout sur le bord du toit. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont humides et il peine à retenir ses sanglots. Il se sait condamné. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite la parka verte - ou peut-être kaki - que porte mon ami. Pourtant, je me souviens de ce vêtement bourré d'explosifs. Je me souviens de ces pastilles rouges sur nos torses. De cette piscine humide. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. La première fois où j'ai cru que John Watson s'apprétait à mourrir par ma faute. Là, tout de suite, j'aimerai lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il va s'en sortir, que je vais être aussi héroïque qu'il le dit sur son foutu blog, mais je suis comme aphone. Je pense mais je ne parle pas.

A ses cotés, se tient Jim Moriarty. Le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux encore entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Lentement, il pince ses lèvres et hausse une épaule. " **Trop tard.** " Habilement, il assène à John un coup de coude à l'abdomen qui le fait basculer dans le vide. Mes yeux s'écarquillent violemment et ma bouche s'ouvre en un hurlement incontrôlé.  _John_. Aspiré par la gravité comme par un trou noir, mon fidèle compagnon vient de disparaître sous mes yeux. Les mains tremblantes couvrant ma bouche, je viens de perdre bien plus qu'un ami.

*

" **Sherlock ?** " Je reviens à moi dans un sursaut qui manque de me faire tomber du divan. " **Bon sang, Sherlock, tu m'as fait peur.** " Mes paupières papillonnent afin de s'accommoder à la lumière de l'aube mais surtout afin d'effacer cet effroyable sourire collé sur ma rétine. " **J'ai trouvé quelque chose**." John. Il a une mine affreuse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais il est en vie. Et semble même enthousiaste. Me frottant l'arrière du crâne à l'aide de ma paume, j'observe notre appartement qui n'a pas bougé d'un cheveux. Mes orteils frissonnent au contact du bois gelé. Maudite soit Mrs Hudson. " **Tu as fait un cauchemar ?** " John m'accorde un regard par dessus son ordinateur. Ses deux petits yeux gris me scrutent. Ses deux petits yeux que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir. Ainsi, il ressemblerait presque à un enfant.

" **Non**." A ton avis, imbécile ! " **Les cauchemars sont le reflet inconscient de peurs enfantines et je...** "

" **Sherlock...** " A présent je peux voir ses pommettes se surélever légèrement. Il sourit. En réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel et me rallonge, face au dossier de cuir de notre canapé. J'ai vu bien assez de sourires démoniaques pour cette nuit. " **Bon. Si jamais cela t'intéresse, j'ai fait une découverte assez intéressante**." Bien-sûr que cela m'intéresse, John. " **Je feuilletais les connexions d'un Allemand...** " Soudain, il se penche sur le dossier à sa gauche et cherche quelque chose des yeux. Triomphant, il pose sur index sur quelques mots. " **...Hedwig Kauffmann.** " L'accent germanique de John est détestable, presque risible, mais là n'est pas le propos. Je lui donnerai des cours de langue quand plus aucune épée de Damoclès ne menacera le sort de l'Angleterre. " **Il est plutôt actif sur Internet, malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Et j'avoues avoir été surpris de retrouver Wikipédia si souvent dans ses recherches. Ce site n'est pas vraiment connu pour être fiable dans la mesure où chacun peut...** "

" **Les faits, pour l'amour du ciel, John, les faits !** " Recroquevillé contre le canapé, il est difficile d'entendre tout ce que mon accolyte raconte depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'allonge donc de tout mon long, faisant dépasser mes jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. " **Je sais comment fonctionne Wikipédia, continue.** " Je fais mon possible pour ne pas m'énerver contre John. Sa lenteur et sa tendance à s'attacher aux détails futiles m'irrite, cependant les embruns de ses cris résonnent encore entre les murs de mon palais mental. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux le revoir tomber dans ce puit sans fond. Secouant la tête vivement, je me concentre sur le son monotone et pourtant réconfortant de sa voix. Il est  _là_ , avec moi. Il est en vie.

John soupire. Mon caractère l'exaspère mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas non plus la dernière. " **Donc... Comme cette encyclopédie revenait souvent, je me suis intéressé aux pages qu'il y consultait. Et en l'occurrence, celle qui revient le plus est l'article consacré à Napoléon Ier.** " John marque une pause. Pensant peut-être que j'allais réagir. Quoi ? Cette information était-elle capitale ?

" **Et ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que les étudiants avaient besoin d'une passion pour survivre aux études ?** " Je place mes mains en triangle sous mon menton. Pour quelques secondes, j'oublis ce rêve, les tic tac incessant qui tournent en sourdine et la voix de John qui hurle. Il y a plus que Napoléon. Des images de l'Empereur français défilent à toute vitesse. Coupure de journaux, tableaux, reportage. L'histoire ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé mais mon cerveau a conservé quelques détails. Né à Ajaccio. Mort sur l'Île Sainte-Hélène. Grand conquérant. A institué le Code civil de 1804. Symbole de puissance. Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudain en grand et le tintamarre qui régnait dans ma tête cesse. John était sur le point de répondre à ma précédente question mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. " **Les autres consultaient-ils cette page ? Ou Kauffman était le seul ?** " Je me lève d'un bond et fait les cent pas une fois encore. Deux fois dans la même soirée, John se montre brillant, une première ! Je lui ferai forger une médaille à l'occasion. Non, mieux que ça. Je l'obligerai à porter un frisbee de la mort pour ne pas être le seul avec cette horreur sur la tête en Une des magazines. Il s'agit visiblement  d'une récompense accordée aux meilleurs.

" **Pourquoi ? Tu as une théorie ?** " Reprenant le tas de feuilles que je consultais avant de brusquement tomber de fatigue, j'épluche les lignes une à une. Bien-sûr que j'ai théorie, j'ai toujours une théorie. Le tout est que ce soit la bonne. Napoléon. Napoléon. Napoléon.

" **Là !** " Je cours jusqu'au bureau afin de saisir un surligneur jaune.

 


	16. Squat

****

#  **15\. SQUAT**

* * *

 

Mycroft pousse théâtralement une porte à double battant qui claque à plusieurs reprises derrière nous. Son pas se fait pressant. J'ai l'habitude d'une telle cadence mais John, à l'inverse, peine à nous suivre. Son boitillement semble d'ailleurs refaire surface dans ces moments là. Bien que je reste persuadé qu'il n'était que purement psychosomatique. Nous traversons un immense open-space dans lequel des rats de bibliothèque numérique tapotent en rythme sur leur clavier. J'en ai compté trente deux lorsque nous arrivons à destination, prêt d'un homme aux allures de bureaucrate gradé. Il a passé la quarantaine il y a peu, vit entre deux avions, a autant de maîtresses que de costumes sur mesure. Un stéréotype de la profession. Pas étonnant que mon frère n'ai pas confiance en ses propres agents. 

" **Elder, voici Sherlock Holmes, mon cadet, et son... compagnon, le docteur John Watson. Taylor Elder, éminent membre du MI6.** " Mycroft serre la main de cet homme avant de s'intéresser à ce qui se déroule sur son ordinateur. C'est incroyable comment tout le monde se tient à carreau lorsque mon frère est dans les parages. Est-il si puissant que cela ? Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux fonctions de Mycroft. Nos parent le couvrent assez d'éloges, je les laisse juges de l'importance de  _Micky_  au sein du gouvernement. Mais si ses larbins savaient qu'un petit cup cake suffit à le faire plier, tout le monde ne serait pas au garde-à-vous de la sorte.

" **Nous avons passé la page Wikipédia de Napoléon Bonaparte au crible et en effet, elle regorge de liens cachés menant vers le deep web.** " Après quelques manipulations sur son clavier, l'écran devient noir et une foule d'écritures vertes s'y précipitent. Tout en continuant à taper frénétiquement, l'homme continue ses explications. " **Le deep web est la portion invisible d'internet, non répertoriée par les moteurs de recherche et représentant environ 90% du web entier. La partie immergée de l'iceberg, en somme. Les sites que l'on y trouve sont pour la plupart illégaux, peu fiables, ou bien infestés de virus.** " Une ou deux lignes de code plus tard, une page internet s'affiche, puis une autre et encore une troisième. Le design est semblable aux sites auxquels chacun à accès. Cependant, d'après ce que ce court aperçu laisse entrevoir, cette part obscure d'internet semble être le nid de hackers, terroristes et autres dealers en ligne. " **Les passerelles trouvées sur Wikipédia sont assez rares, voire rarissime. Car même s'il faut certains logiciels pour pénétrer le deep web, c'est une manoeuvre qui facilite son accès. Les hyperliens détectés conduisent à des zones de tchat cryptées. Et c'est là que ça coince. Nos logiciels de décryptage tournent dans le vide depuis des heures sans rien trouver. Aucune correspondance avec un code existant. Nos suspects ont donc certainement créé leur propre langage, assez complexe pour déjouer nos ordinateurs.** " Mycroft soupire et fait tourner son téléphone dans ses mains plusieurs fois, signe d'un certain agacement. Un très léger silence s'installe. 

" **Je veux ces codes sur clé USB au plus vite, Mycroft. John, nous partons, j'ai quelqu'un à visiter.** " Mon frère n'a pas le temps de relever la tête et que j'ai déjà quitté le poste informatique. John sur mes talons. Brave soldat. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais sa présence m'était agréable, presque indispensable depuis le temps. Je détestais plus que tout lui cacher des choses - du moins, des choses que je n'avais pas moi-même décidé d'omettre.

Nous descendons l'escalier de verre par lequel nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tôt lorsque qu'une femme nous courre après, un petit objet en main. La clé USB. C'est fou ce que l'on travaille plus efficacement sous la pression. Je la lance à John en souriant et celui-ci manque de la faire tomber entre deux marches. Il jure d'ailleurs deux fois dans sa barbe avant de la glisser dans la poche de son blouson. Direction les bas-fonds de Londres.

*

Ce que peu de personnes savent au sujet des squats est qu'il est relativement facile d'y entrer à partir du moment où l'on sait où aller. Et John, justement, est complètement perdu. Voilà bien une demi heure qu'il vocifère sur notre destination, à coup de soupire et de questions sans réponses. C'est dans ces moments que je regrette de ne pas avoir amené Mycroft avec nous, juste pour qu'ils se fassent la conversation mutuellement. Mais mon cher frère n'aurait pas manqué de raconter cette expédition à notre mère qui m'aurait par la suite harcelé de coup de téléphone. Non merci. Je préfère les grognements de John. 

Arrivés devant le bâtiment abandonné, je guide mon colocataire sur un coté de la baisse où se cache une porte par laquelle nous entrons. L'endroit n'a pas changé. Cette odeur de morphine emplit toujours autant l'air. De même que ce silence, si caractéristique. Je suis sur le point de m'adresser à John quand une ombre surgit de nul part.

" **Sheza ? La vache... Mais c'est quoi ces fringues ? J'ai failli pas t'reconnaître !** " Minnie. 23 ans. Junkie. " **En tout cas, t'es grave sexy comme ça, putain !** " La gothique d'une demi-tête plus petite que John saisit ma manche pour me faire tourner sur moi-même. Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu comme ça. Comme personne ici d'ailleurs. Elle arbore son sourire rayonnant des grands jours, et semble bien énergique pour une droguée. Il est évident qu'elle est à jeun de toutes substances depuis plusieurs heures. Pour l'avoir vu dans de profonds trips, Minnie est incapable d'articuler trois mots lorsque de l'héroïne coule dans ses veines. " **Ca fait une éternité qu'on t'a pas vu ici. Qu'est ce que tu foutais, tu t'es rangé ?** "

" **Je suis... plus ou moins occupé en ce moment.** " Le sourire de la brunette ne désempli pas. John, quant à lui semble encore plus égaré qu'à l'extérieur. Bien entendu, je ne lui avais parlé de cet endroit, et encore moins de ses occupants. Ses pupilles claires et dilatées oscillent entre Minnie et moi. Il n'a pas à savoir ce que je fais lorsque je sors, cela ne le regarde pas. Quand cette dernière se décolle de mon manteau, mon ami se penche vers moi distraitement.

" **Sheza ? Sérieusement ?** " Je lève les yeux au ciel. John ne pourrait pas comprendre, alors à quoi bon expliquer ? " **Et... sexy ?** " Il semble d'ailleurs presque mal à l'aise avec ce mot. Serait-il honteux ? Toujours est-il que cette seconde intervention m'offusque. Non pas que j'ai réellement envie de paraître sexy aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Cependant, le fait qu'il se montre si étonné à ce sujet est assez vexant. J'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi. D'autant plus, qu'involontairement, je semble être aux goût de la gente féminine. Simple analyse de leur pouls croissant et de leurs yeux humides. Rien de plus.

" **Minnie. Je suis ravie de te voir mais je suis venu dans un but bien précis.** "

" **Minnie ? Comme la copine de Mickey Mouse ?** " Mickey qui ? Qu'importe. Les remarques incessantes de John semblent heureusement passer inaperçu de la junkie et qui ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention.

Au loin, des râles se font entendre. " **Déso' Sheza mais j'suis de garde. Wiggins va péter un cable s'il apprend que je m'suis barrée.** " Contrairement à l'imaginaire du grand public, les squats de drogués sont organisés en véritable petite société moderne. Chaque consommateur amène sa propre came et les seringues ne se partagent pas. Le bâtiment est même gardé par un guetteur, chargé de gérer de possibles overdoses ou la visite de personnes indésirables. C'est le travaille de Minnie aujourd'hui et la raison de sa récente abstinence. De nouvelles plaintes rauques résonnent dans les étages. La pin-up gothique fixe la cage d'escalier. " **C'est Jefferson qu'est en manque. Il crèche là depuis trois jours. Faut qu'j'y aille avant qu'il plante quelqu'un.** " 

" **John est médecin, il va s'occuper de ça.** " Le concerné m'accorde un regard dubitatif. Il n'aime pas les drogués. Probablement parce qu'il suspecte Harry, sa grande soeur, de tremper dans ce genre de milieu. Mais c'est le genre de conversation que j'évite d'avoir avec lui. C'est aussi surement pour ça qu'il hait tant me voir revenir à Baker Street en pleine descente. Minnie accorde un regard perplexe à John. Elle sait que s'il arrive quelque chose durant sa garde et que l'on apprend qu'elle n'était pas à son poste, elle sera banni du squat. S'adonner à ces escapades chimiques dans la rue peut être dangereux.  " **S'il te plait, Minnie. Pour moi. C'est important. J'ai une entière confiance en John, il a été militaire et... a eu à s'occuper de drogué par le passé.** " J'évite habilement le regard de mon colocataire à cet instant. Confesser cela à voix haute n'est pas évident. John semble le comprendre et sans attendre l'autorisation de la gardienne des lieux, il se met à la recherche du fameux Jefferson.

" **Bon... De quoi t'as besoin, beau gosse ? D'un peu de dope sans que ton mec le sache ?** " Minnie m'accorde un sourire complice tout en se dirigeant vers le fond du hall abandonné. Je la suis d'un pas rapprochement en jetant un oeil dans chaque pièce.

" **Non. Pas vraiment, non.** " Ce n'est pas réellement l'ambiance... Je sors l'ordinateur de John de sa sacoche et le pose sur une table de bois bancale pendant que mon hôte nous aménage de quoi nous asseoir sans attraper le tétanos. " **J'ai besoin de toi pour craquer un code.** "

" **Trop canon ! Alors t'es quoi au juste, un agent secret trop stylé ?** "

" **Je devrais te tuer si je te le disais.** " Cette phrase surfaite lui arrache un léger rire. Je ferme la porte rongée par les mites afin de nous garantir d'avantage d'intimité et la rejoint alors qu'elle découvre le code.

" **La vache... C'est quoi, ça ?** " lâche-t-elle en me regardant par dessus le capot. " **Ca ressemble à rien que je connais. T'as trouvé ça où ?** "

" **Deep web.** " Je réponds distraitement, les yeux dans le vague. Rien ne sert de lui mentir à ce sujet. Cependant cette révélation me perturbe. Si Minnie ne déchiffre pas ce code, personne ne le fera.

" **J'te promet rien, Sheza, mais j'vais essayer.** " Elle ferme le capot de l'ordinateur qui cesse progressivement son ronronnement. " **Ca te fera cent balles, mon chou.** " Minnie me sourit une fois encore de toutes ses dents. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais cette gamine m'est sympathique.

" **50\. Et je veux une réponse sous trois jours.** " Soupirant mollement, la jeune gothique tend la main dans ma direction pour récupérer son butin.

 


	17. Vanille

 

#  **16\. VANILLE**

* * *

 

Il n'est pas rare que durant l'une de nos enquêtes, l'appartement que je partage avec John soit méconnaissable et ce de mille manières. Instruments de chimie dans tous les coins, piles de livres ça et là, débris de verre et parfois même impacts de balle sur les murs, celui-ci en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Cela vaut systématiquement une crise de nerf à Mrs Hudson qui me rappelle alors la caution versée lors de l'emménagement. Depuis deux jours en l'occurence, ce sont les fameuses centaines de feuilles d'imprimante qui recouvrent les murs du 221B. Ni la tapisserie baroque, ni le smiley peint de jaune au cours d'une vieille affaire ne sont à présent visibles. Seulement une frise blanche composée de suites de chiffres et de lettres composant des adresses internet ainsi que parfois, quelques coûts de surligneur jaune. Et comme je m'y attendais, notre logeuse a su faire entendre sa désapprobation lors de notre retour du squat.  _Dans quel état avez-vous encore mis cet appartement ? Une si jolie tapisserie, Sherlock, voyons !_ Cependant, John qui a l'habitude de se plaindre du bazar se range cette fois de mon coté, stoppant ainsi les vociférations de la danseuse de charme retraitée. Cela m'étonne quelque peu. Dans le taxi qui nous a ramené à Baker Street, il n'avait cessé de soupirer mollement et de me questionner. Visiblement, il avait peu apprécié la façon avec laquelle je l'avais expédié dans les étages. Il n'avait fait que parler. A quelle fréquence je me rendais dans ce squat, dans quel but - sérieusement ? - qui était Minnie. Au pied du mur, j'avais été contrains de donner des fragments de réponse, tout en m'assurant de ne pas trop en dire non plus. Mycroft a des yeux et des oreilles partout en ville et m'interdit régulièrement l'accès à de nombreux squat du genre. C'est fou comme les dealers se laissent facilement acheter. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela parfaitement ironique ? Mon cher frère a d'ailleurs dû y mettre un certain prix car même avec une proposition de quatre-vingt dix livres le gramme d'héroïne - soit le double de sa valeur, au vue de qualité du produit - le junkie m'a gentiment dit  _d'aller me faire foutre._ Si bien qu'il me faut à présent m'excentrer si je veux être tranquille. John ne vendra pas la mèche, du moins pas comme cela, sans raison. S'il vient à le faire, ce sera par nécessité, pas par pur sadisme. John n'aime pas me voir souffrir. Ses trais sont crispés et ses yeux fuyants lorsqu'il  a conscience de faire obstacle à mon bien-être. Même si celui-ci n'est que temporaire, artificiel et destructeur. Voilà pourquoi ma confiance en ce petit homme ne connaît aucune limite: jamais il ne fera quoi que ce soit qui puisse me mettre en danger.

*

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Minnie depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Cela n'a rien de surprennent, je viens de lui offrir sur un plateau ce qui compte le plus pour elle - après la drogue, bien entendu: une occupation. Le genre d'occupation qui vous tient facilement éveillé une semaine. Pourtant elle n'a que trois jours et elle en a déjà épuisé un. Je sais qu'elle est capable de craquer ce code. Elle est intelligente et compétitrice. John, lui, fait les cent pas, trouve le temps long. Il craint que la junkie n'échoue. D'autant plus qu'il ne la prend pas au sérieux. Depuis notre retour, il m'a demandé douze fois si Minnie était bien une personne de confiance, si elle n'allait pas tout raconter contre de quoi se faire un trip. Parfois il me fascine. Son curriculum indique les overdoses comme une de ses spécialités, sous entendant donc qu'il est accoutumé aux drogués, et pourtant il ne les connais guère. La brunette, bien que jeune et légère, n'ait en réalité rien d'autre qu'une fille a l'esprit bien trop rapide et productif pour la société. Elle s'envoye tout un tas de substances psychotropes pour occuper son cerveau, distraire sa créativité. J'ai conseillé à mon colocataire de s'occuper justement et c'est ce qu'il a semblé faire aujourd'hui puisque le soleil commence sa descente quand il passe la porte du salon. Il affiche un sourire béat et un immonde parfum de vanille embaume le moindre de ses mouvements. Ginny. Cette fragrance m'écoeure comme elle l'a toujours fait. Elle s'insinue partout, se faufile et imprègne tout ce qu'elle touche. Je la hais. Cette odeur comme sa propriétaire. Je quitte mon fauteuil de cuir et jette un oeil bref mais efficace à mon ami. John sourit, chantonne. Il a passé un bon moment, il a oublié le code, la menace, le danger. Il  _m'a_  oublié. Mes yeux se plissent et le balayent à toute vitesse. Rouge à lèvre sur le coté gauche du col. Pull piqué de longues fibres rousses sur ce même coté. Cheveux ébouriffés à droite. Je ferme les yeux. John et cette vipère étaient assis sur le canapé. Elle se trouvait à sa gauche. L'embrassait dans le cou en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mes paupières se rouvrent. John se frotte les mains. Il est gêné. Il me raconte des banalités en tournant autour de son fauteuil. Il va me demander quelque chose. M'emparant de ma tasse de thé vide, je me dirige vers la cuisine et la pose dans l'évier humide, près de vieilles assiettes en pleine décomposition. Je m'installe ensuite derrière mon microscope et en tripote les réglages pour me donner une contenance alors que John prend enfin la parole. Il va me demander quelque chose.

" **Sherlock ?** " John est à présent avec moi dans la cuisine, adossé au mobilier. Je continue de visser et dévisser les différentes roulettes de l'engin. Je suis purement en train de la dérégler mais qu'importe, au moins j'ai l'air occupé. " **Tu sais, Ginny t'aime bien.** " Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant par faute d'avoir essayé... " **Et pour ma part, j'aime bien Ginny.** "

" **John. Je travaille.** " Je suis capable de supporter beaucoup. Les insultes de Scotland Yard, les moqueries de Mycroft, les surnoms de la presse. Mais ma tolérance a des limites.

" **Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins: je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir.** " Je me retiens de brusquement protester. Mon genoux droite tremble sous la table. Je ne laisse rien passer, pas un soupire, pas un haussement de sourcils. Rien. Et je continue inlassablement mon  _travail_.

" **Je te l'ai dit. Je suis occupé.** " J'ai du mal à articuler cette phrase. Ma machoire se trouve plus tendue que prévue. Cela rend le teindre de ma voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. John me répond dans un premier temps par un soupire. Il croise ensuite les bras. Je continue de fixer les deux cylindres lumineux du microscope mais je peux le voir. Le sentir. Il prend étonnement des gants, je trouve. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Quand il s'agit de me faire remarquer mon caractère asocial et insupportable, mon ami n'est pas le dernier. 

" **Sherlock...** " Second soupire. " **Je ne suis pas complètement demeuré. Il n'y a rien sous ce microscope. Tout ce que tu dois observer c'est une vive lumière blanche.** " Tu fais erreur John. Il y a également un grain de poussière et une fibre synthétique provenant d'un de tes immondes pull-over. " **Ecoute... J'ai bien vu que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment Ginny. Et j'avoues ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi, mais elle compte pour moi...** "

" **Pour l'amour de Dieu, John.** "

" **C'est important que vous vous tolériez à défaut de vous entendre, tu comprends ?** " John explique l'amour aux sociopathes, épisode 248. Je déteste lorsqu'il fait ça. Il prend une voix mielleuse, parle doucement. Comme si j'étais un enfant. Comme si j'étais un esprit lent. Je ramène violemment l'une des manettes vers moi et le fil de nylon devient une tache grise informe. Je lève les yeux vers John. Même dans ces circonstances, il semble désolé de devoir m'imposer cela. De devoir me confronter à son humanité. S'il savait... 

" **Bien.** "

" **Bien ? Quoi, bien ?** " Je quitte ma chaise et me dirige vers mon violon comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Voilà presque des semaines que je n'avais pas pratiqué. Le bruit dissuaderait peut-être mon colocataire de continuer, me réveillerait peut-être de cet énième mauvais rêve. Peut-être. Alors que je porte l'objet à mon épaule, John réitère sa question.

" **J'assisterai à ce dîner.** " Je frotte lentement l'archet sur les cordes puis fais cesser ce son lancinant d'un coup sec. " **A condition que ce soit toi qui cuisine.** " J'entends John rire dans mon dos. Cette mélodie me tord l'estomac mais une fois encore je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je joue les hommes de glace, tout en serrant et desserrant les mâchoires avant de reprendre les vas et viens de l'archet. Sans trop y réfléchir, c'est le  _Canon de Pachelvel_  qui prend racine du bout de mes doigts. C'est un air habituellement gaie et entraînant que je ralentis sensiblement afin de lui donner des allures mélancoliques, bien plus proche de mon humeur actuelle. J'ignore pourquoi ce sont les premières notes qui me viennent. Peut-être car c'est un morceau fréquemment joué durant les mariages, et que c'est ce que m'évoque la mascarade à venir. John quittant Baker Street pour un pavillon de banlieue. John remontant la nef vêtue d'un costume cintré. Toujours est-il que jouer m'évite de penser. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Mes yeux se ferment et à mesure des notes, des larmes s'y forment. J'en arrive alors à l'impensable: oublier, moi aussi, l'enjeu national derrière le code qui recouvre notre appartement. Tout ceci me sort un instant de la tête. Et il n'y a plus que le violon. Que cette mélodie romantique. Que John et Ginny dinant dans un de ses restaurant prisés de Londres, à la lueur des chandelles. Une perle salées dévale ma joue, ce qui me vaut un froncement de sourcil incontrôlé. Rien ne m'exècre plus que ces rares moments de faiblesse. Malgré les efforts quotidiens que je fournis, et ce depuis l'enfance, la poussière dans la machine persiste.

A la moitié du morceau, Mrs Hudson fait craquer une marche du planché. J'entrouvre un oeil. Elle tient une casserole dans une main, un torchon dans l'autre et semble subjuguée par ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce. " **Sherlock. C'est magnifique !** " Elle renifle en passant la manche de sa robe devant son nez. " **Magnifique mais affreusement triste. Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ?** " Un frison parcours mon dos si bien que je cesse tout mouvement. J'ignore quoi répondre à cela.

" **Il va devoir rester assis à table une bonne heure**   **et faire la conversation. Cela suffit à le déprimer.** " John répond sur un ton calme et léger. Je tourne faiblement la tête pour apercevoir la cuisine dans ma vision périphérique avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la fenêtre et de poser mon violon sur son socle.

" **Ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire la conversation à qui que ce soit.** " Je donne du grain à moudre aux deux pipelettes dans mon dos afin de reprendre mes esprits calmement. Cette soirée s'annonce longue. Plus que longue. Je vais devoir sourire. Donner le change. Parler. Simuler. Et Dieu sait qu'avoir l'air poli et intéressé n'est pas mon fort. Je ne me prive pas lorsqu'il s'agit de dire tout haut ce que je pense, peu importe avec qui. Ce soir je me suis imposé cette contrainte pour John. Rien que de me l'avouer à moi-même m'est pénible. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire. Être humain, faire plaisir à autrui, faire des concessions. Je sais pertinemment que je tiendrai pas si je suis clean.

 


	18. Égaré

****

#  **17\. ÉGARÉ**

* * *

 

J'aime observer les oscillations du liquide translucide sous l'impulsion de micromouvements inconscients. Des vaguelettes prennent forme puis viennent s'écraser contre les parois du cylindre de plastique. Le cycle d'une vie en quelques brèves secondes. Je joue avec l'objet encore un peu avant de serrer le poing pour qu'un vaisseau bleuté se distingue de ma peau diaphane. Même dans la pénombre, je peux le voir. D'un geste expert du pouce, je presse le piston qui disparaît rapidementdans le canon. Je peux à présent sentir la morphine courir dans mes veines. Ma tête se penche vers l'arrière sans que je ne la contrôle réellement. Je ferme et ouvre les yeux lentement. Tout devient plus doux, plus cotonneux, plus supportable. Et pourtant, je peux ressentir la moindre vibration dans l'air, le frottement du tissus sur ma peau, des cheveux sur mon front. Je laisse tomber mon corps doucement sur le lit. Je parcours dur regard mon avant bras avec attention. La manche de ma chemise bordeaux est remontée au niveau du coude, négligemment retroussée sur elle-même. Je ressens les battements de mon cœur, le sang affluer et circuler dans mon organisme. Mon poing s'ouvre et se ferme, au même rythme que mes paupières. Je souris. Myrcoft est incapable de comprendre pourquoi je me  _shoot_. Il ne voit que les neurones rongés par la chimie, les yeux rouges, l'inévitable descente. Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a que comme cela que je trouve une forme de bonheur. Que ma condition devient vivable. Que mon cerveau s'éteint. Et que mon cœur s'allume. En quelques millilitres, tout disparaît. Tout. Il ne reste plus que mon palais mental. Cet immense refuge où rien ni personne ne meurt. J'entends les aboiements de Redbeard en me baladant dans les couloirs, consulte des livres de médecine à loisir et visite John dans notre Baker Street virtuel. Là-bas, le temps ne défile pas. Les nuits durent des jours et personne ne nous traque. John ne nourrit aucune amertume envers moi. Il admire mon intelligence, boit mes paroles, et ne manque jamais d'adjectifs pour me décrire. Rien de tout cela n'est réel mais lorsque la morphine dilue mon sang, ça m'est parfaitement égal.

Je me force à rouvrir les yeux. Il le faut. Il fait déjà nuit et notre invité ne devrait pas tarder à venir semer son odeur infecte partout. En passant par la porte qui donne directement de ma chambre à la salle de bain, je ferme le robinet ouvert un peu plus tôt. Je croise mon regard dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont cernés, mes cheveux en désordre. Je fais peur à voir. Négligemment je tente de coiffer mes boucles ébènes du bout des doigts. Cela fera l'affaire. J'éteint le plafonnier qui me brûle la rétine et me dirige vers mon armoire. La porte vitrée a été réparée depuis mon dernier bad trip. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur mon reflet fantomatique et saisit une veste noire dans le meuble de bois. Avant de franchir mon unique rempart avec le monde extérieur, j'inspire et expire à fond. Avoir l'air normal. Avoir l'air sympathique. Avoir l'air heureux. Ne pas avoir l'ai défoncé. Ne pas avoir l'air mentalement dérangé. A l'instant où ma main tire vers moi la poignée, une fragrance de thym envahit mon oxygène. Je trouve rapidement John dans la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille.

" **Sherlock, faire blanchir des oignons, ça te parle ?** "

" **Faire quoi des quoi ?** " Mon ami rit nerveusement en haussant les sourcils. Ma réponse n'est finalement pas une surprise pour lui. En m'alimentant un jour sur trois, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à que je prenne la peine de stocker quelques informations que ce soit sur la cuisine. Toujours est-il que de mon point de vue, la scène serait presque risible. Mon matériel de chimie a fait place à des planches à découper recouvertes de légumes que je ne pourrais même pas nommer. Face à la gazinière, John remue distraitement une mixture tout en consultant un site de tutoriels culinaires sur le vieil ordinateur de Mrs Hudson. Depuis que le sien est entre les mains de Minnie, il n'a pas réellement d'autres choix. Je m'assois à mon bureau. Sur l'écran encore allumé clignote un message en rouge.  _Tentatives restantes: 1._

" **Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé ma date de naissance, John...** " Au loin, l'intéressé m'accorde un regard suivit d'un sourire désolé. " **Qu'as tu tapé d'autre ?** " La profondeur de sa bêtise m'intrigue. 

" **Irene.** " John détourne habilement les yeux vers son site de cuisine.

" **Irene ? Pourquoi Irene ?** " Ma voix est plus aiguë que ce que j'avais prévu. J'entre mon véritable mot de passe et instantanément, la machine se déverrouille. Pourquoi toujours Irene Adler ? Elle n'était qu'une affaire comme les autres. Une affaire intéressante, certes, mais une affaire résolue. Pourtant John semble faire une fixette sur elle à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine. 

" **Je sais qu'elle t'écrit toujours.** " Vraiment ? Serais-tu jaloux, John Watson ? J'ajoute ce paramètre à mon portrait mental. S'il ne risquait pas de me voir, j'irais même jusqu'à sourire. John se racle d'ailleurs la gorge en ajoutant des trucs et des machins à la marmite. Est ce que ce mélange fumant sera seulement comestible ?

Je quitte l'ordinateur pour retourner dans la cuisine. " **Tu comprends ce que tu lis, au moins ?** " Je soulage quelque peu l'ambiance du 221B et John semble respirer à nouveau. Je ramenerai le sujet sur le tapis un de ces jours. Juste pour voir ce qu'il en est réellement. Juste pour voir son visage se crisper à l'entente de son nom.

*

Il arrive fréquemment à mon esprit de faire ce genre de chose. De couper toutes communications avec l'extérieur et de m'enfermer avec moi-même sans réellement en avoir l'autorisation. C'est ce qu'il se passe à présent. Les sons deviennent sourds et lointains. Mon champs de vision se trouble. Il s'agit du genre d'instant agréable à passer allongé sous un ciel étoilé ou un violon entre les mains. Pas devant une assiette de ragout étrange, assis face à deux adolescents qui se dévorent des yeux. Du bout de ma fourchette, je fais naviguer un morceau de viande dans l'océan de sauce parfumée. Combien de fois ai-je dû manger une assiette froide à cause de ce stupide jeu... Un léger sourire me ramène en enfance. Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de ma veste et provoque la collision de deux bateaux. Une unique vibration d'une demi seconde exactement. Un texto. Je pose ma fourchette sur ma serviette et habilement, glisse l'objet sous la table.   
  
  


_Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de sauver le pays au lieu de jouer à la dinette, petit frère ?_  
_MH_  
  


La drogue et les sources de lumière font rarement bon ménage. Le texte se dédouble et la lumière blanche se change en arc-en-ciel. Je ferme rapidement mes paupières et verrouille l'écran. Lui répondre ne ferait que l'encourager. Je remet le petit objet à sa place quand il vibre une seconde fois. Je vide mes poumons dans un long soupire qui semble passer inaperçu. Je rallume l'engin dans une mou de colère. La morphine provoque souvent des sautes d'humeur.   
  


_Tu sais qu'ils parlent d'emménager ensemble ?_  
_MH_  
  
  


Sans réfléchir, je laisse mon corps parler, se mouvoir à sa guise, sans le moindre contrôle. Ainsi, je me lève violemment, tourné vers le salon. " **Dégage, Mycroft !** " Les échos de mon cri me parviennent aussitôt aux oreilles. Certainement parce que la pièce, peut-être même le quartier entier s'est tu. Et ce silence sembla durer encore un long moment avant que Londres ne respire de nouveau, engendrant le mouvement de ses milliers d'engrenages. Les yeux ronds de John et ceux, nettement moins supportables, de la vétérinaire rousse embaumée de vanille me dévisagent. Me raclant la gorge, je ramène derrière mes genoux la chaise qui avait valsé sur le parquet. Je souris au mieux. Pour ne pas avoir l'air cinglé. Pour ne pas avoir l'air défoncé. C'est visiblement mal parti au vu du regard que me lance John.

" **Sherlock...** " Ginny tente de réchauffer l'ambiance, que c'est adorable. Aussi adorable que le sourire hypocrite que je maintiens nerveusement. " **John m'a dit que vous étiez sur une enquête actuellement.** " Les commissures de mes lèvres retombent mollement, comme de nouveau attirées par la gravité terrestre. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, John. Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit. A elle. Mes yeux dérivent lentement sur la gauche de la table. Mon colocataire déglutit et détourne le regard. " **Un homme disparu mystérieusement, c'est ça ?** " Ma fourchette poignarde un morceau de légume jaunâtre avant de le rompre en deux. " **C'est... affreux. J'espère que vous le retrouverez.** "

" **Affreux, en effet. Affreux mais fréquent.** " Je peux sentir le regard perdu de John sur moi à cet instant. De nombreux hommes disparaissent.

" **Que voulez-vous dire ?** "

" **Il n'est pas rare que des hommes, las des plaines tranquilles de leurs quotidiens, s'aventurent vers de plus sombres forêts. Certains s'en sortent mieux que d'autres. En l'occurence, je ne me fait pas de bile pour notre égaré. Viendra un temps où il rentrera seul au bercail.** "

" **Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous ne le cherchez pas ?** " La voix aiguë de Ginny semble presque offusquée. S'en est presque drôle. Sans le remarquer, elle s'est rapprochée de moi, la tête posée sur sa main. La voilà qui prend confiance, qui me méprise, qui se pense supérieure car plus  _humaine_. Vilain, Sherlock. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un psychopathe qui regarde le monde bruler du haut de sa tour. Mais à quoi bon sauver un monde condamné à s'embraser un jour ou l'autre ?

Je souris de nouveau. " **Non, Ginny. Je ne le cherche pas.** " Les yeux ronds, elle se laisse tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras joints. Elle me déteste, à présent. Tant mieux. C'est tout ce que je voulais. " **Il faut parfois laisser les enfants se faire mal afin d'être sûr qu'ils feront plus attention la prochaine fois.** " Mes pupilles dilatées par la drogue croisent celles de John incroyablement minuscules. " **Le romancier français Tristan Bernard disait «** _ **L'homme est un éternel enfant qui, pendant la partie médiane de sa vie, a la puérilité de jouer à l'adulte.**_   **»**   **Cette phrase est longtemps resté un mystère pour moi. Désormais, je la comprend. Quand il se lassera de jouer les aventuriers, quand il prendra conscience de la véritable valeur de ce qu'il avait, il reviendra**."

" **Et s'il... Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais s'il était en...** "

" **En effet, Ginny, vous ne savez pas.** " Je me lève de ma chaise. Mon téléphone vient de vibrer de nouveau. John m'adresse ce fameux regard. Celui qui me dit que je vais trop loin. Je lui laisse entrevoir mon âme durant quelques précieux instants. Mes yeux se posent sur lui sans la moindre barrière, sans l'intention de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. La drogue sans doute. Secouant la tête pour chasser les brumes résiduelles de morphine, je saisis mon manteau et mon écharpe. Des murmures sont audibles dans mon dos. A moins que ce ne soit des voix dans ma tête. Peut-être même les deux. John ne tente pas de me retenir. Je n'espérais pas qu'il le fasse. Je le connais trop bien pour cela. Dans l'escalier, j'enfile mes gants de cuir avant de m'engouffrer dans un taxi. En chemin, je laisse mes mains pianoter sur l'écran de mon téléphone.  
  
  


_Minnie a craqué le code. Je t'attends au squat. Ne t'égard pas en chemin._  
_SH_

 

_Pourrait être dangereux._  
_SH_

 


	19. Codes

****

#  **18\. CODES**

* * *

 

Je pousse de la main droite la vieille porte de bois qui protège péniblement le royaume des camés du monde extérieur. L'air de cette fraiche soirée de printemps s'engouffre dans le hall dans un long sifflement. Une odeur caractéristique resort de l'endroit, une odeur qui me rappelle que la morphine fuit mon organisme comme l'hélium d'un ballon percé. Mes pas résonnent sur le parquet miteux. Des différentes pièces se font entendre les murmures des drogués en plein rêve ou les râles d'une descente compliquée. Au fond du couloir, une ombre se place dans l'encadrement de la porte. La silhouette me fait signe.

" **T'as fait vite...** " La pénombre ambiante et les chuchotements de Minnie accentue le sentiment d'exécuter une mission secrète. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité, soit dit en passant. La petite pièce est seulement éclairée par l'écran de l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table. Lorsque j'entre dans le cône de lumière légèrement bleutée, la junkie me dévisage. " **T'es vraiment aller à un rencard défoncé, Shezza ?** " 

" **Je ne suis pas défoncé.** " Elle sourit en me voyant éluder la question du rendez-vous. Minnie est maligne mais elle sait également quand s'arrêter. Si seulement John pouvait en dire autant...

" **Ouais, c'est ça...** " Distraitement, elle fait virevolter ses doigts sur le clavier et une page de traitement de texte apparaît. Des dizaines de chiffres et de lettres y sont inscrits. " **Tu vas voir c'est ouf !** " Elle tourne légèrement l'écran vers moi. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Même si je ne suis pas défoncé, j'ai consommé, il est inutile de le nier. Et bien que je sois en plein sevrage depuis une demi-heure, les fortes lumières me brûlent toujours autant la rétine. " **Si les ordis trouvent rien, c'est normal. Y a rien à trouver. Ce truc, c'est pas un code. C'est** _ **des**_ **codes.** "

" **Ce sont.** "

" **Quoi ?** "

" _ **Ce sont**_ **des codes.** "

Minnie souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle m'aime bien. Ça se voit. Mais pas comme les femmes m'aiment habituellement. Pas comme celles qui me charment des yeux, pas comme celles qui me touchent le bras pour installer une certaine intimité. Non, Minnie m'aime comme on aime un ami. Comme John m'aime. Et je l'aime aussi. Du moins, je le crois. " **J'peux continuer où tu as encore des trucs à dire, M. Genius ?** " Je montre distraitement l'ordinateur de ma main gantée. " **Ce sont donc des codes. Une espèce de cascade de codes.** " A l'aide du pavé tactile, elle surligne une suite de chiffres et de nombres.

  
  


_12 20 17 11 25 3 0 5 3 13 5 22 9 22 0 17 5 22 20 11 23 16 0 20 3 5 13 7 25 24 7 0 1 9 5 19 9 20 0 26 25 0 18 3 9 21 4 9 20 0 24 9 21 0 16 18 8 12 18 22 4 0 26 17 6 23 0 14 16 0 8 7 7 9 2_  
16 7 17 25 19 15 20 23 7 4 0 16 3 3 11 7 25 24 0 14 16 0 24 7 24 20 21 0 7 13 7 25 24 0 3 0 24 5 16 2 25 7 3 0 16 3 24 5 21 0 15 9 21 0 20 18 9 3 9 6 20 9 16 5 23 0 22 3 19 16 16 0 8 7 19 19 20 4  
17 7 15 9 5 20 18 21 0 16 24 0 18 3 9 22 3 9 21 0 12 22 20 20 26 7 25 24 0 7 25 0 26 11 23 16 7 0 5 19 23 3 0 5 0 22 26 25 20 0 18 5 23 14 12 7 0 1 25 11 4 0 8 20 26 13 22 16

  
  


" **Dès qu'j'ai vu ça, j'ai tout de suite pensé au fameux code A=1, B=2, C=...** " 

" **Abrège**   **Minnie.** "

" **Ça donnait rien du tout. Un bordel de lettres qui veut rien dire. Alors j'ai laissé tombé. Mais c'est qu'après que j'ai pigé. Ces mecs sont pas con. Ils ont combiné des codes déjà existants.** "

Mon attention se détourne de la gothique camée un instant pour s'accrocher au bruit venant du fond du couloir. La porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Une ombre vient de pénétrer le bâtiment. John. Il ne me faut pas plus d'un centième de seconde pour le reconnaître. Sa taille, sa démarche, sa façon plus militaire que nature de regarder autour de lui avant d'agir. Je connais sa gestuelle par coeur. La manière qu'il a de boitiller quand il est confronté à une situation stressante. Cette manie de regarder mes lèvres quand je parle. Et parfois même quand je ne parle pas. Son bégaiement chronique quand les mots fusent plus vite que son cerveau ne peut les gérer. La main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il les trouve trop long. Sa lenteur pour taper au clavier. Sa propension à jurer pour rien. Ses pulls informes. Son sourire.

Minnie regarde mon colocataire des pieds à la tête. John est aussi bien habillé que moi. Du moins, il a essayé. C'est une fille intelligente, elle fait déjà probablement le rapprochement. Pourtant un seul regard et je lui passe l'envie de faire la moindre remarque déplacée. À la vue des points et mâchoires de John, quelqu'un pourrait prendre un coup à la moindre contrariété. Et par quelqu'un, je veux bien entendu parler de moi. " **Continu.** "

 " **Hmm...** " Minnie se racle la gorge. L'arrivée de John a littéralement jeter un froid sur notre petite réunion de super-héros anonymes. " **Il existe un système de chiffrement par substitution poly-alphabétique. Un nom méga compliqué pour un truc qu'il l'est pas tant que ça. Faut une clé et un tableau à double entrée pour remplacer une lettre par une autre. Ça s'appelle le chiffrement de...** "

" **Blaise Vigenère, oui, je connais. Quelle est la clé ?** "

" **Pas moi.** " Il a dû se passer quelque chose après mon départ. " **Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, ni en quoi consiste ce code. Et je n'ai pas traversé Londres au milieu de la nuit pour être snobé par deux drogués soit-disait supérieurement intelligents.** " John croise les bras et se penche sur son ordinateur. " **Alors on m'explique, merci.** "

J'esquisse un vague sourire. Des souvenirs de notre visite à la base de Baskerville me reviennent en mémoire. " **John, imagine un tableau. Ce type de cryptage nécessite un alphabet ainsi qu'une clé. Les colonnes représentent l'alphabet et les lignes, la clé, ok ? Minnie, quelle est la clé ?** "

" **Clé. Ils se sont pas foulé sur ce coup là...** "

" **La clé est « clé » ? Sérieusement ?** " Je hausse les sourcils. Pourquoi il doit toujours y avoir quelque de décevant ? " **Bon. Dans ce cas là, si je veux crypter mon prénom, je suis la colonne S jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise celle du C, ce qui donne un... U. Puis colonne H, ligne L, pour obtenir un S. Etcétéra.** " Je vois les sourcils de John qui se froncent. Il tente de se faire une image mentale. Et cela semble fonctionner. 

" **Je crois que j'ai compris.** "

" **J'ai pas mal galéré à déchiffrer cette merde mais... tiens.** "

Je saisis la feuille que me tend la graine de génie en jupe courte. Deux paragraphes se distinguent. Celui du message codé en chiffrement de Vigenère et celui, décodé, qui ne semble pourtant pas avoir plus de sens.

  
  


_Ltqkyc Ecmeviv, qevtkwp, tcemgyxg. Aiesit zy rciudit, xiu prhlrvd, zqfw np hggib._  
Pgqysotwgd p'cckgyx, np xgxtu gmgyx c xepbygc. P'cxeu oiu triciftipew vcspp hgsstd.  
Qgoietru px rcivciu lvttzgyx gy zkwpg. Eswc e vzyt, rewnlg aykd htzmvp.

 _Jiminy Cricket, fatigué, patiente. Pécher ou presser, mes enfants, vous le devez._  
Économises l'argent, le temps vient à manquer. L'amas des ingrédients trône dehors.  
Médecins et prêtres arrivent en ville. Tour à tour, gauche puis droite.

  
  


John se penche sur la feuille à son tour, les bras toujours aussi figés. " **Ces phrases ne veulent rien dire...** " Merci pour ta contribution, John. Que ferions-nous sans toi ?

" **Là dessus, j'comptais un peu sur toi, beau goss. Y a surement un troisième code.** "

Mes pupilles parcourent les mots à toute vitesse. Il y a forcément un autre code. Rapidement, ces mêmes mots se matérialisent dans les airs grâce aux derniers millilitres de morphine dans mes veines. Du bout des doigts je les manipule, les déplace. Les scinde, les regroupe. Rien. Et tout à un coup, c'est l'épiphanie, la révélation C'est un... " **Skip code.** "

" **Un quoi ?** " C'est drôle que, bien que diamétralement opposés, John et Minnie soient capables de réaliser un unisson parfait.

" **Un skip code. Un code consistant à ne lire qu'un mot sur x. En l'occurence, ce message ne fait sens que si on prend le premier de chaque ligne puis un tous les trois mots.** " Je joins le geste à la parole en soulignant chaque mot important. " **Ce qui nous donne « Jiminy patiente. Presser vous. Économises temps manquer. Ingrédients. Médecins arrivent. Tour gauche. »** "

" **C'est peut-être dû au fait que mon Q.I. soit inférieur à 160 mais je ne trouve pas ça très limpide comme message...** "

" **J'dois bien avouer que moi non plus, Shez'.** "

" **Faites un effort, pour l'amour du ciel !** " Je traverse la pièce, jetant mes bras vers le plafond. J'ignore pourquoi je gesticule ainsi. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'un flot génial traverse mon esprit comme une étoile filante. " **On a analysé ce code comme un seul et même texte, mais c'est faux. Ce sont trois textes distincts. Un dialogue entre trois personnes.** " Revenant près de la table, je gribouille rapidement au dos de la feuille. " **Traduit dans un anglais à peu près correct, ça donne ça.** " Je tourne le papier vers mes complices d'un soir avant de saisir le téléphone dans mon manteau.

 _\- Jiminy patiente. Pressez-vous._  
\- Gagnes du temps. On manque d'ingrédients.  
\- Les médecins arrivent à la tour gauche.

Quatre sonneries et quelqu'un décroche de l'autre coté de la ligne. " **Depuis quand préfères-tu appeler plutôt que d'envoyer des textos, petit frère ?** "

" **J'ai cracké le code. As-tu localiser l'expéditeur ?** " Minnie tousse sarcastiquement dans mon dos.

" **Tu ?** "

" **Mycroft, ce n'est pas le moment. Réponds à ma question.** "

" **Bien entendu que je l'ai localisé. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça. Les trois messages ont été envoyé depuis trois lieux différents.** "

" **D'où vient le deuxième ?** "

" **Espagne.** "

" **Tu n'as pas plus précis ?** "

" **Non. Le signal était très diffus. Comme brouillé.** "

" **Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir chercher des tours jumelles dans toute l'Espagne ?** "

" **C'est à toi de me le dire, cher frère.** "

 


	20. Choix

****

#  **19\. CHOIX**

* * *

 

Le retour à Baker Street se fait dans un silence religieux. Silence certainement dû au fait que j'ai refusé de partager ce trajet avec John. Il a semblé en accord avec cette décision sur l'instant. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions envie de parler. De mon coté, j'avais clairement besoin de réfléchir à cette nouvelle tournure que prenait l'enquête et John, quant à lui, ne désirait surement pas s'époumoner du comportement intolérable de son colocataire devant témoin. Alors lorsque le véhicule s'immobilise le long du trottoir de Baker Street, je paye son chauffeur et claque la portière derrière moi. Les lumières du premier sont allumées. Je prends une profonde inspiration, l'ordinateur de John et quelques notes sous le bras. La porte de l'appartement est restée ouverte. Je pénètre dans le salon, mentalement préparé à trouver la rousse vanillée sur le canapé, un thé à la main. Pourtant non. L'appartement est vide. Comme figé hors du temps. Au loin, l'odeur du ragout étrange flotte toujours dans l'air. L'endroit est aussi lugubre qu'à mon départ une heure plus tôt. Sans ôter ni mes gants, ni mon manteau, j'avance dans la cuisine. Je pose les affaires au dessus du réfrigérateur avant de faire le tour de la table. Du bout des doigts, j'inspecte les verres, prends en main ma fourchette. Pourquoi est-elle partie, comme ça, si vite ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attendu John sagement devant la télévision ? C'est ce qu'elles faisaient toutes. Attendre. Attendre avidement que John ait une seconde à leur consacrer. C'est également ce que je m'étais perdu à faire ces derniers temps. Mais passons là dessus.

" **La demoiselle est partie juste après John.** " Mrs Hudson est accoudée à la porte de la cuisine, une étrange moue déforme son visage. " **Elle semblait en colère... Qu'as-tu encore donc fait, mon garçon ?** " Notre logeuse se targue de ne pas être notre gouvernante pour ne pas avoir à faire la vaisselle, en revanche quand il s'agit que donner des leçons, le rôle de mère de substitution ne lui pose aucun problème. 

" **Comment suis-je censé le savoir ?** " Je réponds sur un ton sarcastique. L'envie de développer et d'hausser le ton me prend. Cependant, je sais que si j'entrouvre cette porte, plus rien ne pourra la refermer. Alors je baisse les yeux un instant et tourne la clé un cran plus loin.  _S'impliquer n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock_. 

En bas des escaliers, du bruit se fait entendre. Sachant ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir, notre logeuse redescend bien gentiment dans ses propres appartements. Pour une fois qu'il ne faut pas lourdement insister pour un peu de tranquillité... Je me débarrasse de mon écharpe lorsque John fait son entrée d'un pas décidé dans le salon. Après quelques traversées inutiles de la pièce, il se dirige dans la cuisine. Il entrepose des assiettes encore à moitié pleines dans l'évier lui-même sur le point de déborder. Je l'observe de loin, assis dans mon fauteuil. Il tente de se donner une contenance, de retenir encore un peu l'ouragan qu'il s'apprête à déverser sur moi. Je pourrais presque entendre son coeur frapper dans sa poitrine. J'ignore ce qui a eu lieu après mon départ mais il ne fait nul doute que c'est sur moi qui la faute va être rejettée. Mon propre coeur bat également plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. 107 battements par minute exactement. Cela n'est pas dû à l'énervement, non. Il semblerait que j'appréhende la scène à venir. Le jugement des gens ordinaires m'indiffère, un tas de choses insensées tout au plus. En revanche, l'avis de mon colocataire ne me laisse pas de marbre. Non pas que j'y accorde une importance capitale, ni même que je l'écoute jusqu'au bout, il s'avère simplement que son avis compte. D'une façon ou d'une autre. 

" **Ne dis rien.** " Cette phrase me fait froncer les sourcils. Je n'avais aucunement prévu de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est justement ce que je m'apprête à préciser quand John frappe le plan de travail du poing, me faisant immédiatement fermer la bouche. Mon colocataire pivote vers moi comme une toupie en furie avant de poser ses mains sur sa nuque. " **Je t'avais demandé une chose, une seule putain de chose...** " Ses yeux ne tiennent pas en place plus de quelques instants, oscillant entre les éléments du décor et mon visage. Sa tête accompagne le mouvement valsant de droite à gauche. Tout son être se contracte pour ne pas imploser. Je peux voir ses mâchoires se contracter depuis mon fauteuil. " **Et même ça tu n'en es pas capable...** " Je soupire profondément, joignant mes mains sous mon menton. Cette tirade de reproches s'annonce longue. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir passé ces derniers mois à éviter la moindre querelle avec John. Notre amitié s'est effilochée et le moindre courant d'air semble pouvoir la briser. Je nous pensais plus fort que cela. Pourtant nous ne faisons que collectionner les sujets tabous, les bombes à retardement, les impairs. Tout cela est en partie de ma faute, j'en ai bien conscience. Si Mycroft était là, il ne manquerait de rappeler à quel point je suis toujours l'enfant capricieux et stupide qu'il méprisait. 

" **John, je sais que ...** "

" **Elle m'a quittée, Sherlock.** " Mon ami relève lentement les yeux du sol en me souriant. Plusieurs années en arrière, à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël, je me souviens avoir lu toutes les définition du mot "sourire" afin d'agacer notre mère qui me reprochait de ne pas le faire d'avantage. Celle qui m'avait semblé la plus parlante était:  _Exprimer l'amusement ou la satisfaction par un léger mouvement de la bouche et des yeux_. Néanmoins, ce rictus dépeint tout sauf la satisfaction. Il s'agit plus d'un sourire ironique, mauvais. A mon encontre, bien entendu. 

" **Je suis...** "

" **Désolé, oui, je sais.** " John saisit un plat à sa droite pour le déposer quelques centimètres plus loin. Il brasse littéralement du vent. Je lui ferait bien remarqué si l'atmosphère n'était pas si tendue. Au lieu de ça, je profite qu'il me tourne le dos afin de me lever pour me placer à la fenêtre. " **C'est une chose de le dire, c'en serait une autre de le penser...** " Dieu sait à quel point je hais cette Ginny, cependant... cette nouvelle ne me réjouit pas autant que je l'aurais cru.   J'entends le bruit que font les cheveux de John lorsqu'il les ébouriffe. Un silence dérangeant s'installe. " **Elle m'a posé le fameux ultimatum.** " Je tourne légèrement ma tête sur la gauche. De quoi parle-t-il ? Sa voix se fait plus calme, plus posée. Je le connais par coeur, et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'en veut toujours. " **Le** _ **fameux**_ **ultimatum.** " Il prononce le mot fameux avec insistance, les bras et les yeux au ciel. Suis-je le seul à n'avoir aucune idée de quoi il s'agit ?

" **Je dois avouer ne pas du tout saisir tes allusions...** "

" **Jeanette. Tu te rappelles de Jeanette ?** " Ça y est, le ton condescendant est de retour. Les sourcils froncés, je me prête au jeu. Malgré sa petite taille, sa tendance à jurer constamment et sa lenteur légendaire, John avait eu bon nombres de petites amies. Toutes ne méritent pourtant pas que l'on se souvienne d'elles. Jeanette était...

" **L'institutrice ennuyeuse ?** "

De nouveau, ses yeux lorgnent vers le plafond craquelé. " **Oui, voilà...** _ **L'institutrice ennuyeuse.**_ " Mon ami me rejoint au salon. Je ne quitte pas la rue du regard. Plus aucun véhicule ne circule à cette heure. Le calme plat. Aux antipodes de ce qui se déroule au 221B. " **Le fameux soir de Noël où Mycroft a crut à une énième rechute de ta part. Il nous a fait fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble. Tout cela pour finalement annuler la fête et renvoyer nos invités chez eux.** " Il s'appuie des deux mains sur son gros fauteuils de cuir tout en toisant mon dos. " **Ce soir là elle m'a dit que tu étais chanceux de m'avoir, que... je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.** "

" **Oh, vraiment ?** " Je tente un vrai d'humour, la gorge serré par un drôle de sentiment. 

" **Ferme-la. Juste ferme-la. C'est moi qui parle à présent.** "  Note à moi-même: l'ironie en cas de gêne n'est pas une bonne idée. " **Ce soir, le schéma se répète.** " John lisse le cuir de sa main droite. Ce son est reconnaissable entre mille. Régulièrement, je jette un coup d'oeil en sa direction, juste le temps de passer ses micro-expressions au crible. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et j'y vois de la colère, de la tristesse, mais aussi de la résignation. " **Après ton show sous l'effet de je-ne-sais qu'elle drogue, Ginny m'a demandé de choisir.** " John se racle la gorge. " **Et j'ai choisis.** " Nos regards se croisent un court instant. 

" **Tu n'aurais pas dû.** " Il pousse un rire nerveux et énervé. 

" **Arrête. Arrête ça.** "

*

Après cela, un long silence plane dans le salon. Plus vraiment un silence angoissant mais bien apaisant. Chacun d'entre nous reprend ses esprits. John commence un réel rangement de la cuisine. Quant à moi, je m'empare de mon violon afin de balayer les maux du soir avec quelques notes. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que la musique pouvait guérir tous les maux. Cette soirée a vu couler bien assez de mots - et de maux -, aucun n'était à présent nécessaires. Un accord tacite nous engage désormais à ne plus évoquer le contenu de cette conversation. Ginny avait régné en maître durant un temps mais son règne venait de s'effondrer. Cette date est à marquer d'une pierre blanche comme le jour où, de nouveau, la Terre n'a plus tournée qu'autour d'un seul Soleil. 

 


	21. Voyage

****

#  **20\. VOYAGE**

* * *

 

" **Est ce que tu parles Espagnol ?** " Assis au petit bureau près de la fenêtre, je scrute mon écran légèrement bleuté. J'ai surestimé les recherches. Une nuit d'investigation en ligne et le tour est joué.

" **On ne va quand même pas partir en Espagne sur un coup de tête.** " John pose face à moi l'une des deux tasses de thé qu'il ramène de la cuisine. L'autre prend place dans une soucoupe près du journal du jours. Mon ami s'éloigne de nouveau puis revient avec quelques biscuits. Je lève les yeux et le fixe un moment. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant d'être intimidé par mon regard acéré. Il soupire en s'asseyant. " **Bien-sûr que non, je ne parle pas Espagnol, Sherlock.** " Le ton de sa voix accentue le caractère évident de sa réponse. Je ne trouve pas cela si limpide, pour ma part. Les gens ordinaires peuvent s'encombrer de tout un tas de langues étrangères. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Afin de lui signifier mon léger agacement, j'hausse les sourcils avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran. " **Quoi ? Parce que toi non plus ?** " Le voilà à présent excédé ! Je rêve...

" **Et bien, non.** "

" **Si Mycroft a appris le Serbe en quelques heures, tu dois bien être capable d'en faire de même avec l'Espagnol, non ?** " C'est une vilaine manie chez John de me piquer en me comparant avec mon frère. Je ne relève cependant pas cette provocation. Vu le carnage de la veille au soir, il semble plus prudent de laisser les dernière vapeur de rancune retomber.

" **Ayant quelques notions de Français, cela devrait être possible, oui.** " John croque dans un biscuit et en fait tomber la moitié dans son thé. Je le regarde se dépatouiller, camouflant mon amusement. Lentement, je saisis ma tasse de thé et laisse mon dos reposé sur le dossier de ma chaise. " **Tu m'as dit avoir des jours de congés à poser, n'est ce pas ?** "

John relève brusquement la tête. A la fois étonné et effrayé. Le reste de son biscuit retrouve sa place dans l'assiette. " **Pourquoi ?** " Il saisit une serviette, attendant mes saintes paroles. Qui ne viennent pas. Allons, John. Tu me connais bien à présent. Réfléchis. Soudain, une lumière semble jaillir du fond de ses pupilles. " **Sherlock ! Je ne peux pas annuler mes patients maintenant, je commence dans une heure.** "

" **Et bien tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre maintenant, notre avion décolle à onze heures.** " Sur ces mots, je ferme avec soin l'ordinateur portable et me dirige vers la cuisine afin d'y déposer ma tasse. John jure deux fois dans mon dos avant d'enfin saisir son téléphone pour appeler sa secrétaire. Pendant ce temps, je m'isole dans ma chambre afin de me vêtir d'une tenue plus... décente que ma robe de chambre bleue. Lorsque je réapparais dans le salon, mon colocataire est encore plongé dans sa conversation, simulant visiblement une grippe fulgurante. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je le frôle pour atteindre le palier de notre appartement. Son jeu d'acteur est définitivement pathétique. Il a au moins le mérite d'être drôle. J'attrape mon manteau au passage avant de descendre quelques marches. 

" **Petit frère, ravi de te voir.** " 

" **Le taxi est en bas ?** " En ignorant sensiblement mon aîné, je continue ma descente.

" **Taxi ?** " Mycroft prend cet air si caractéristique - proche du dégoût - lorsque l'on aborde les choses du quotidiens d'un anglais moyen. J'en déduis cependant que son chauffeur privé nous attend. " **Ton fidèle compagnon ne nous accompagne pas ?** "

Je me retourne lentement, les sourcils au plus haut. " _ **Mon fidèle compagnon ?**_ "

" **Le Docteur Watson.** " Le pire est qu'il ne plaisante aucunement. Mon frère semble réellement trouver cette description valide. C'est donc avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il répond.

" **Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler par son prénom, non ?** "

" **Pourquoi Diable ferais-je une telle chose ?** " Du bas de l'escalier, je lève les yeux au ciel quand John apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il s'arrête en plein élan. Visiblement surpris de la présence de Mycroft. Mon frère fait souvent cet effet là. Sans poser de question et comprenant qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire dans l'organisation de ce petit voyage, il capitule et poursuivi sa descente. 

Les quarante minutes de trajet séparant Baker Street de l'aéroport Heathrow se trouvent être bien plus longues que je ne l'avais prévu. Mycroft, John et moi sommes sommes serrés sur la banquette arrière dans un silence pesant. Et dans cet ordre. La situation est gênante pour chacun d'entre nous, pourtant nous semblons d'accord que se faire gentiment la conversation ne serait que plus bizarre. Alors je me raccroche à la vue de Londres embouteillée que je peux avoir de si bon matin, en tournant presque le dos au reste de la bande. Depuis que la luxueuse voiture a démarré, John n'a cessé de soupirer, à intervalles plus ou moins régulier. Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne qui martèle frénétiquement le plancher molletonné du véhicule. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps avant de déverser son flot de question comme si cela lui était vital. Peut-être que ça l'est, d'ailleurs. John pose toujours plein de questions. Rarement pertinentes mais il a le mérite de les poser. A choisir, il serait préférable qu'il se décide avant que Mycroft lui expose l'histoire des passeports. J'ai bien peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans le cas contraire. Toujours est-il qu'il tient bon. Le chauffeur de mon frère nous dépose devant le bâtiment principal. Je suis le dernier à descendre du véhicule. Au dessus de nous court un pont de verre surplombant la route. A cette heure matinale, un véritable ballet de taxi, de bus et de voiture de tourisme s'organise autour de nous. Notre avion est dans un peu plus d'une heure. Soixante-quatorze minutes pour être exact. John et moi suivons Mycroft qui fait quelques pas vers le bâtiment avant d'allumer une cigarette. 

" **Bien. Je suppose que vous avez des questions, Docteur Watson.** " La fumée qu'il recrache se mêlent parmi les molécules d'oxygène nous entourant. Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas inhaler l'odeur caractéristique du tabac. Ce qui s'avère complexe. Hier encore, de la drogue coulait dans mes veines. M'infliger ce supplice est de la torture. Cependant, les poings crispés dans mes poches je fais face. Je suis persuadé qu'il fait cela pour m'énerver. Pour me punir d'avoir une fois encore replongé. Il se délecte de ces petites leçon de morale, déjà lors de notre enfance. 

" **Quelques unes, en effet.** " John croise les bras contre sa poitrine, aussi droit qu'à son habitude. Pourtant, je peux entendre son sang bouillonner et ses pensées se bousculer. Et Dieu c'est que c'est rare ! " **D'abord, où allons-nous ?** "

" **En Espagne**."

" **À Madrid.** " John n'est pas l'esprit le plus vif que j'ai rencontré mais il n'est pas non plus dénué de toute intelligence. Au vu de notre discussion durant le petit déjeuner, il a bien conscience que nous allons décollé en direction de l'Espagne. Ce qu'il veut savoir c'est la destination exacte. D'un signe de tête, il semble d'ailleurs me remercier de la précision. 

John a le dos de sa main droite plaquée en bas de son front afin de se protéger du soleil printanier. " **Comment de la mention d'une tour, vous pouvez en déduire une ville ?** " Mon ami s'insurge comme si nous venions de réaliser un numéro de magie, trop spectaculaire pour ne pas être truqué.

" **Sherlock.** " Tirant sur sa cigarette bien entamée, Mycroft me refile les longues explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Cela vaut peut-être mieux après tout. J'ai finis pas m'habituer à décortiquer la moindre déduction pour que le commun des mortels la comprenne. 

" **Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, John. Les messages interceptés dans le deep web provenaient d'Espagne et faisaient effectivement mention d'une tour. Tu penses certainement qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule tour dans ce pays et tu as raison. Alors pourquoi Madrid ? Tout simplement car on ne parle pas ici de n'importe quelle tour mais bien de la tour gauche.** " Au milieu de mon monologue, John arque un sourcil dubitatif. En réponse, je soupir et précise encore un peu plus mon raisonnement. " **John. Concentre-toi, pour l'amour du Ciel. Si j'étale une dizaine de pommes devant toi, de façon totalement anarchique, et que je te demande de prendre celle de gauche, que fais-tu ?** "

" **Je...** "

" **Exactement, tu ne peux pas.** " John lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement contrarié d'être coupé de la sorte. " **Tu ne peux pas car 'gauche' n'est plus une indication précise. En revanche, si tu alignes deux voire même trois tours, là le terme 'gauche' fait sens.** "

" **Donc tu as cherché des groupes de deux ou trois tours dans toute l'Espagne.** "

" **Alléluia !** " Mycroft expulse la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'en jeter le mégot dans un cendrier public prévu à cet effet. Il s'empare de nos billets et passeports rangés dans la manette noire qu'il transporte. L'attaché-case me fait remarqué que mon frère n'a pas dénier prendre le parapluie qui d'habitude ne le quitte jamais. " **Bien. Le reste des explications attendra que nous soyons installés, si vous voulez bien.** "

Nous nous engageons dans le grand hall de l'aéroport de Heathrow. L'endroit pullule d'hommes et de femmes, venus des quatre coins du monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce sont ces personnes que nous tentons de sauver depuis plusieurs mois. Ce sont pour eux que nous nous battons. D'après les messages que nous avons pu récolter, le plan des Riders n'est pas encore prêt à être mis à exécution mais ça ne saurait tarder. Au milieu d'un couloir, perdus dans le brouhaha multilingue, Mycroft effectue une halte. John, perdu dans ses pensées, manque de lui rentrer dedans. Je suis obligé de tendre mon bras gauche pour l'arrêter.

Après avoir consulté les informations inscrites à l'intérieur, mon frère nous tend nos passeports. " **Tenez. Tâchez de retenir votre identité et de ne pas attirer l'attention**."

Un sourcil froncé, l'autre arqué vers le ciel, mon colocataire feuillette le petit carnet d'une nuance rouge difficile à définir. Pendant ce temps, je range le mien dans une poche de mon long manteau. " **Michael Hollen. Anglais. 1m69**." Il tourne quelques pages avant de revenir soudainement à la première. " **Cette photo est celle de ma carte d'identité. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?** "

Cette question s'adresse sans aucune doute à mon aîné dans la mesure où c'est lui qui, durant cette nuit, s'est occupé de nous bâtir une toute nouvelle vie." **Ne poses pas de questions dont tu ne souhaites pas avoir la réponse, John.** " L'intéressé opine du chef et range ses faux papiers dans le poche interne de son blouson. Notre trio improbable reprend alors la marche jusqu'à notre salle d'embarquement. Je repère une bonne douzaine des sbires de mon frère, dissimulés plus ou moins bien bien aux alentours. Mycroft n'est définitivement pas un homme de terrain...

Dans la file nous menant jusqu'aux points de contrôle, John se penche légèrement en arrière afin de me murmurer quelque chose. " **Par contre, les faux noms... C'était obligé ?** "

J'esquisse un sourire que j'essayes malgré tout de réfréner. " **Allons, allons, Michael. Cessez de jouez les enfants gâtés et avancez. Je suis assez pressé.** "

" **Vous êtes un enfant, Sherlock Holmes.** " John me sermonne amicalement tout en parcourant les quelques pas le séparant de la femme devant lui. 

Je remonte le col de mon manteau d'un air mystérieux. " **Matthew, s'il vous plait.** "

Le petit homme glousse en se retournant dans le sens de la marche, visiblement peu convaincu. " **Ferme-la.** "

 


	22. Souterrain

****

#  **21\. SOUTERRAIN**

* * *

 

Mycroft tape du pied contre le revêtement brillant du couloir suivant le poste de contrôle. Depuis près d'une minute. Malgré le bruit ambiant, ce son me crispe au plus au point. S'il avait pris son parapluie, c'est certainement sa point métallique qui martèlerait le sol. Dieu merci il ne l'a pas fait. Au cent vingtième heurt exactement, je lui assène un coup de coude, discret mais efficace. " **Je t'en pris, fais quelque chose, pour l'amour du ciel.** " Mycroft porte ses mains à son visage, visiblement excédé par le spectacle que nous observons de loin. Depuis un long moment, John est pleine discussion avec un agent espagnol. Discussion est un bien grand mot pour qualifier l'échange de gestes qui se déroule sous nos yeux. John, exaspéré comme à son habitude, fait des tours sur lui-même et lève les bras au ciel régulièrement. Il semblerait que l'homme aussi musclé que simple d'esprit refuse de communiquer en Anglais et s'acharne dans une langue que mon ami ne comprend pas. 

C'est donc ainsi, en soupirant, que je m'interpose dans cette querelle de sourds. " **Haga un esfuerzo, no comprende español**."* John, fait volte-face vers moi, les pupilles dilatées. Je ne lui accorde qu'un bref regard puis me reconcentre sur l'officier. Je lui avais dit le matin même ne pas parler cette langue et à cet instant c'était vrai. Cependant comme je lui avais signifié, le Français et l'Espagnol sont des langues latines, et possèdent de surcroît une similarité lexicale de 75%. En ayant un Français plus que correct par ma mère, il ne m'a pas été bien difficile de maîtriser les rudiments de la langue espagnole. Bien entendu, John réagit bien trop dans l'émotion de l'instant pour ce souvenir de cela. C'était à prévoir. " **¿ Cuàl es el problema ? Michael y yo venimos por el trabajo** "* Le gorille de quelques centimètres plus grand que moi semble aussi surpris que John. Son petit jeu visant à intimider les touristes et rappeler aux anglo-saxons que leur langue n'est pas parlée ou comprise sur l'intégralité du globe ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Ainsi, les yeux au ciel et l'air agacé, il fait signe à un de ses collègues, après nous avoir dit de patienter. Le second officier se positionne face à John et lui demande une nouvelle fois son passeport. Ce dernier jure dans sa barbe. Ma présence semble en revanche passer inaperçue. Après quelques banales questions sur les intentions du fameux Michael sur le sol espagnol, nous sommes libérés et sortons du gigantesque bâtiment. La chaleur plomb s'abat immédiatement sur nos épaules. 

L'aéroport Adolfo-Suáres de Madrid-Barajas se situe à quelques kilomètres au nord-est du coeur de Madrid. Ainsi, un quart d'heure de taxi nous permet d'atteinte la Porte de l'Europe constituée par les deux tours que nous cherchons. Et encore, selon mes calculs durant le trajet, dix à douze minutes auraient suffit. Peu importe. Le chauffeur nous dépose devant le Palais de Justice. Face à nous se tient un imposant rond point au centre duquel est dressée une tentative d'art moderne. En effet, une... tige dorée de plusieurs dizaines de mètre de haut point le ciel sans raison au centre de la place Castilla. John feuillette le guide de Madrid que nous avons acheté avant d'embarquer afin d'en connaître l'origine et l'histoire. Je lui arrache sans ménagement le livre des mains, rappelant au passage que nous ne sommes par là pour le tourisme. Le plan des environs me confirme ce que j'avais observé sur Internet. La place Castilla est le point de jonction de sept artères routières. D'autres traversent la place en souterrain du nord vers le sud - et inversement, bien entendu. L'indication de gauche ou de droite ne fait de sens que si on sait où se placer pour les observer. Or dans le cas présent, le plan et la typologie des lieux répond aisément à cette question. Au sud de la porte formée par les tours se trouve la place en elle-même, ainsi qu'un monument à la gloire de José Calvo Sotelo, un homme politique monarchiste espagnol encore plus au sud. Merci au guide que je tiens entre mes mains. Je ne connais déjà pas le nom de Première Ministres anglais, ce n'est pas pour m'intéresser à la politique étrangère. En revanche, au nord, le seul point de repère semble être, de là où nous sommes, une gare routière. Nettement moins fringuant. Mycroft et moi concluons donc que pour localiser la tour gauche, il faut avoir le sud dans notre dos. 

" **Bankia.** " John lit l'inscription qui orne le haut de la tour en question. Il a les bras croisés depuis un moment et observe les alentours d'un air blasé. Tant qu'il ne jacasse pas pendant nos déductions, il peut disposer de son corps comme il le souhaite. " **Et maintenant ?** " Mycroft range le guide dans son attaché-case. " **On ne va pas se contenter de frapper en demandant si cette tour héberge des terroristes, si ?** " Mon frère ne prend pas la peine de répondre à cette question  et entame le chemin qui ne sépare de la tour.

" **Non. Nous ne sommes là qu'en repérage, John.** " J'ai parfois le sentiment d'être le parent patient, celui qui doit prendre le temps d'expliquer pourquoi cette voiture est bleue ou pourquoi la lune se lève chaque nuit alors pourtant que c'est parfaitement évident. Il y a des jours où ce petit jeu m'amuse, où j'aime faire démonstration de mon intelligence au près de mon colocataire. Et d'autres où cela me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours. La chaleur et le manque de drogue n'arrange rien à cela. Il est bientôt 15h45 et le soleil rend l'atmosphère étouffante. Je n'ai jamais aimé les fortes chaleurs de toute façon. Passons. Une fois au pied du bâtiment recouvert de plaques vitrées, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux afin de remettre en ordre des boucles tombant sur mon front. " **Et avant que tu ne prennes la peine de le demander: non, ils ne fabriquent pas la drogue directement dans la tour.** "

" **Probablement en souterrain.** " Mycroft pense à voix haute tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. A peine sa phrase terminée, il en commence une autre. " **En effet. Un réseau de sous-sols courent sous les tours et une partie de la place.** "

" **Couloirs ? Entrepôts ?** " Depuis de nombreuses années et dans les moment de réflexions, il nous arrive parfois de ne communiquer qu'à l'aide de mots-clé. Un gain de temps et d'énergie considérable.

" **Les deux. Un labyrinthe de passages étroits, sans doute pour l'entretient des feux de signalisation et autre canalisation d'eau ou de gaz. Le plans montrent également des espaces plus grands, certainement inutilisés pour la plupart.** "

" **Peux-tu voir où se situent les accès ?** " Mycroft fronce les sourcils sous la concentration. Visiblement, zoomer une image ne semble pas si facile que cela. " **Difficile à dire... Ces cartes sont anciennes et rien n'indique le nord ou une quelconque direction.** "

John tend le bras vers mon frère. Son intervention me fait réaliser que j'avais presque oublié sa présence tant il se fait discret depuis notre sortie de l'aéroport. " **Je peux ?** " Les sourcils au plus haut, Mycroft lui tend son smartphone, visiblement peu convaincu par l'utilité de ce geste. Cependant je connais  _mon fidèle compagnon_  et le sait capable de choses que l'on ne suspecterait pas à la vue de l'air benêt qu'il arbore la plupart du temps. John tourne le téléphone dans tous les sens, zoom, dézoom avant de lever les yeux vers moi d'un air triomphant. Je souris, impatient d'entendre ce qu'il a trouvé. " **Il est écrit Aquilino, ici. J'ai déjà vu ce nom tout à l'heure. C'est une rue...** " Il tourne sur lui-même, cherchant visiblement la fameuse rue. Lorsqu'il l'a trouve, John lève brusquement le bras en sa direction. " **Là.** "

Sur ses conseils, nous nous rendons derrière la tour, rue de S. Aquilino. Il s'agit d'une rue classique, en sens unique. La première chose qui m'attire l'oeil est l'accès aux parkings souterrains de la place mais également de l'hôtel devant lequel nous nous trouvons. Je constate rapidement que mon frère a également noté ce détail.

" **Sherlock.** " Mycroft attire mon attention près d'une petite cabane de verre dans lequel un homme semble monter la garde. Entre les allers et venus des voitures entrant et sortants des parkings, les clients de l'hôtel, les simples promeneurs et le gardien, il semble complexe de pénétrer la tour sans se faire repérer. Ces terroristes doivent donc être connus des environs. Des résidents du quartier ou des employés, pouvant ainsi se balader de jour comme de nuit sans éveiller les soupçons.

A son tour, John relève un point intéressant. " **Entrada y salida de mercancías.** " Son accent espagnol me vrille les tympans. D'autant plus qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de lire. Comment peut-on se contenter de sa propre médiocrité ?

" **Entrée et sortie de marchandises.** " Je traduis mécaniquement cette phrase sans même la regarder, distrait par ma recherche d'éventuelles caméras de surveillance. Pourtant, l'intérêt de cette information me saute soudain au visage. " **Il doit y avoir des magasins au sous-sol...** "

" **Oui... Ou bien c'est par cet accès que s'approvisionne l'hôtel. Le soleil ne te rend pas vraiment plus brillant, cher frère.** " Mycroft, assis sur le muret de pierres rougêatres se moque. Mais je suis sûr de moi. Pour une raison que je n'identifies pas encore, je suis certain que cet endroit possède une galerie marchande souterraine. Bien décidé à faire taire Mycroft une bonne fois pour toute, je me dirige vers le gardien, un radieux sourire au visage. Je lui explique dans mon nouvel espagnol être un touriste et vouloir faire quelques emplettes souvenirs. L'homme se trouve être encore moins aimable que moi. D'après John, cela n'est pas possible. Comme quoi... Il m'indique d'un vague geste du bras une direction derrière lui en parlant d'escaliers, avant de retourner à la contemplation de son émission de télévision. De retour à la place Castilla, notre improbable trio ne tarde pas à trouver la cage menant aux trois sous-sols. Le premier et troisième semble donner accès aux réseaux de bus et de métro des environs. 

" **Mon Dieu, il y a des bus en sous-sols et sur deux étages différents.** " En fond sonore, John se plaint de la complexité de l'infrastructure en comparaison avec ce qu'il connaît de Londres. En soi, il n'a pas tord et pourtant, personne ne lui répond. Mycroft n'a certainement jamais pris de transports en commun de sa vie, quant à moi je reste concentré sur notre objectif: trouver où ces Riders sans moto peuvent bien synthétiser leur pathogène. 

Après avoir rapidement exploité les trois niveaux souterrains, nous remontons au second. Il est en effet le seul à posséder quelques boutiques mais également beaucoup d'accès clos par des rideaux de fer. Ce laboratoire de fortune pourrait se trouver absolument n'importe où dans ce long couloir. J'ai l'idée de comparer les plans trouvés par Mycroft avec la carte des lieux afin de voir si l'un de ces cagibis ne donne pas sous la tour. Et... bingo ! Une partie du couloir se trouve exactement sous le bâtiment.

" **Et maintenant ?** " John, les bras croisés, ne comprend toujours pas l'objet de notre visite. 

" **Regardez autour de vous Docteur Watson, il y a des caméras de surveillance partout. Que pensez-vous que nous nous apprêtons à faire ?** "

" **Les visionner ? Le Royaume-Uni s'étend visiblement bien plus long que ce que je l'aurais cru...** "

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la surface, je pouffe à la réflexion de John. Mycroft ne semble pas très bien prendre ma réaction au vue du regard qu'il me jette. Cela m'est royalement égal. Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas de son opinion sur mon comportement. Si tel était le cas, peut-être que nos relations seraient plus... cordiales. Mais je n'aime pas la cordialité. Et Mycroft non plus.

" **Pensez-vous vraiment que je serais venu en terres inconnues sans l'assurance de pouvoir y faire ce que je veux ?** "

" **En terres inconnues...** " se moque John en queue de peloton. Nous échangeons un regard complices pendant que mon aîné dégaine son téléphone.

  
  


* "Faites un effort, il ne comprend pas l'Espagnol."  
"Quel est le problème ? Michael et moi venons pour le travail."

 


	23. Hôtel

****

#  **22\. HÔTEL**

* * *

 

Je dois avouer que l'influence de Mycroft à travers l'Europe m'impressionne. Bien évidemment, je me garde de faire partager ce sentiment. Je me contente de croiser les bras tandis que six agents espagnols investissent notre chambre d'hôtel. De valises roulantes sortent des ordinateurs et un véritable QG est improvisé dans le petit salon. Mycroft, les mains dans le dos, admirent les fourmis travailler de son air sévère. La bague qu'il pore à l'annulaire droit, symbole de pouvoir, tournoie sous ses doigts. Il se délecte d'être au centre des opérations. Mon frère est un homme puissant mais également un homme de l'ombre. Ce coté marionetiste m'a toujours semblé pervers. Sur ce point, mon aîné se rapproche de mon ennemi. Tout comme Moriarty, Mycroft veut contrôler son petit monde, le faire tourner comme il l'entend sans pour autant se montrer au grand jour. 

En détournant mon regard de nos visiteurs, j'aperçois John, l'oeil perdu à la fenêtre. Je le rejoins, près de la seconde ouverture de la pièce. " **Qu'y-a-t-il, John ?** "

Mon ami esquisse un demi sourire, sans pour autant tourner la tête. " **C'est une vraie question ou tu cherches simplement à engager la conversation ?** "

J'hausse les sourcils en cherchant son regard. " **Comme si engager la conversation était dans mes habitudes...** " John sourit de nouveau. Le soleil de ce début de soirée fait briller ses cheveux blonds. Une partie seulement de son visage est éclairée. C'est une vision assez poétique. La lumière met en relief les rides de son visage, les cicatrices que lui a laissé la guerre et tous ces souvenirs gravés par les ans. J'ai l'intention de le scanner minutieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à ma question mais pour le moment il ne flanche pas. Ses yeux continuent de se perdre dans le vide de la rue en contre-bas. Je mémorise un peu plus son visage. Ses contours, ses ombres, ses angles, ses défauts. J'ai effectué cet exercice tellement de fois que je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés. 

Au bout de près d'une minute entière, mon colocataire soupire, un rictus au coin des lèvres. " **Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça...** " Je n'arrête pas. Il finit par m'accorder un regard fuyant. " **Il n'y a rien, ça va.** " Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je sais qu'il finira par cracher le morceau. Et en effet, dans mon deuxième soupire, il capitule. John se retourne et s'adosse à la fenêtre, les bras croisés contre son torse. " **Je te dis que ça va. Je ne comprends simplement pas ce que l'on fait fait ici.** "

" **Je t'ai déjà expliquer, John. Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je me répète.** "

Notre conversation se fond parfaitement dans le bruit ambiant des claviers et des voix. " **Je sais ce que l'on fait là. Je sais qu'on doit récolter des informations sur ces types. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est** _ **nous**_   **qui nous en chargeons. Ton frère doit avoir des dizaines d'agents capable de faire ce boulot.** "

Mes pupilles se baladent sur les différentes formes mouvantes. A cet instant, l'un d'eux pourrait mourrir sous mes yeux, j'y serais indifférent - ou au moins plus que d'habitude. Je suis dans une sorte de bulle, avec John. Un petit mètre carré de Baker Street de l'autre coté de la Manche. Une fraction de mon palais mental hors de ma tête. " **C'était... C'était mon idée. Tout ça, le voyage, l'enquête.** " Je me racle brièvement la gorge. J'ignore pourquoi ces mots sont si difficiles à dire. " **Je me disais que... ça pourrait nous rapprocher.** " Peut-être parce que j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, le tirer du quotidien qu'il déteste tant, l'emmener à l'aventure, et que ça ne m'arrive jamais. De faire plaisir. Cette fois, c'est John qui me fixe et moi qui me concentre pour ne pas tourner la tête.

" **C'est censé être... des vacances ?** " Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il sourit. J'aime bien l'entendre sourire. Je reste pourtant bloqué sur ce morceau de moquette en souhaitant que la discussion devienne moins gênante. " **Sherlock Holmes prend des vacances ?** "

" **Plus ou moins.** " La vérité est que l'idée de quitter Londres en compagnie de John pour faire la chasse aux terroristes au soleil, c'est ce qui se rapproche en effet de ma définition des vacances. Je n'avais bien entendu pas prévu la présence de Mycroft qui tient toujours à tout superviser. Pourtant il ne s'aventure que rarement sur le terrain... Et il a fallu que cela tombe sur  _cette_  mission. Peu importe. 

" **Je dois donc annuler mes rendez-vous de demain également, je suppose ?** " Cette fois, je lui accorde une brève oeillade pour lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il lâche un énième soupire avant de saisir son téléphone dans sa poche.

" **Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et prévenir quand tu prends des vacances ?** "

" **Prévenir ? Est ce que ça ne gâcherait pas un peu le plaisir ?** " Le visage de John tout entier sourit avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre pour prévenir sa secrétaire.

Pour ma part, je reviens dans le salon faisant face au lit double. Un homme en costume cintré et visiblement couteux est assis en tailleur sur la moquette grise. Du jamais vu. Devant lui est posé un ordinateur portable relié à un boitier noir. Je plisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais vu tel appareil. Ce n'est pas un disque dur externe, pas même un engin de connexion. Non, c'est autre chose. Cela titille ma curiosité mais pour être honnête, son utilité m'importe peu. Je n'aime juste pas ne pas savoir. Un vilain défaut à corriger. Mycroft, imperturbable, me lance un regard en coin. En contrôleur des travaux finis qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être, il supervise depuis la haut de sa tour de froideur. 

" **Ils piratent les caméras de surveillance de la place.** " 

" **Piratent ? Je nous croyait ici légalement.** " Bien qu'oeuvrant pour le bien, Mycroft n'a aucun mal à flirter dangereusement avec les limites. 

" **Nous le sommes, Sherlock, nous le sommes. Cependant, demander les autorisations adéquates serait bien trop long et fastidieux.** " Mon aîné fait si peu référence à moi par mon prénom que celui-ci sonne presque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

" **Alors comme d'habitude, tu fais ce qui t'arranges.** " Je sais qu'il ne répondra pas à cette pique, voilà pourquoi je m'isole symboliquement sur le lit. Allongé en travers, ma tête et mes jambes dépassent d'un coté et de l'autre de la structure de bois. Ça m'est égale, je suis à l'aise. Les yeux clos et les bras de chaque coté du crâne, je réfléchis. Pendant quelques secondes, je fais le vide. Le manque de morphine me tiraille chaque seconde un peu plus. Je n'ai même pas la possibilité du jouer du violon. C'est la voix de John qui me sort de mes pensées. Il s'exclame. J'ouvre un oeil et le voit marcher dans ma direction à vive allure.

" **Tu étais au courant ?** "

Qu'ai-je encore fait ? " **De quoi parles-tu ?** "

" **Que c'était notre chambre, tu étais au courant ?** " Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès ?

" **On loue rarement des chambres d'hôtel pour une après-midi, John. Enfin... Certaines personnes le font, mais c'est généralement pour s'adonner à des activités bien peu...** "

John s'assoit violemment sur le matelas. Pour ma part, je suis toujours allongé, les yeux au plafond. " **Non, non, tu ne comprends pas.** " Il m'offre son rire diabolique. Celui qu'il fait quand paradoxalement, il ne rit pas du tout. " **Tu es avachi sur** _ **notre**_   **lit.** " Je m'appuis sur mon coude pour me relever. Ah.  _Notre_  chambre.  _Notre_  lit. 

" **Calme-toi...** " Ma tentative de décontraction n'a manifestement pas eu grand effet puisque mon ami jette théâtralement ses deux bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Et c'est moi qui me donne en spectacle... 

" **Ton frère commande volontairement une seule chambre pour nous deux et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?** "

" **Nous partageons le même appartement, John.** "

" **Oui, pas le même lit. Contrairement à ce qui peut se raconter...** " Un léger silence s'installe. J'ignore si je dois ajouter quoi que ce soit ou si cela contribuerait à accentuer la gêne ambiante. 

Je finis malgré tout par mettre fin à la panique. " **Il y a un trou.** "

" **Quoi ?** "

" **Entre les deux matelas. Il y a un trou.** "

*

Sur la table basse est posé une tablette tactile. Une bande vidéo défile en accéléré. On y voit des dizaines, des centaines de personnes marcher, s'asseoir, se lever, partir, arriver. Rapidement, je concentre mon attention sur les heures s'additionnant en haut à droite de l'écran. Je veux m'assurer qu'aucune partie de la bande n'a été trafiqué ou effacé. Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Le pièce est plongé dans la pénombre et le comité est a diminué de moitié. Seuls deux espagnols demeurent toujours dans la petite chambre, un homme et une femme.

" **Trois individus ont retenus notre attention.** " C'est l'homme qui parle. Son accent espagnol déforme quelques peu ses mots mais ils restent compréhensibles si l'on tend l'oreille. " **Ils se rendent presque quotidiennement dans cet entrepôt.** "

" **Ce n'est pourtant ni un magasin, ni un local technique.** " La femme prend la parole avec une intonation plus douce que celle de son collègue. Elle tenait sur ses genoux un calepin dont les pages semblent gribouillées de notes. Certainement, les horaires auxquels les suspects se sont infiltrés dans le bâtiment.

" **Un seul d'entre eux possède la clé du cadenas. Les autres frappent au rideau et on leur ouvre.** "

" **L'homme dont nous parlons arrive à 5h30 du matin, à l'ouverture de la galerie.** "

" **Les autres se relayent au cours de la journée. Certains passent même la nuit enfermés à l'intérieur**."

Un léger silence se met à planer sur la chambre. Les espagnols se regardent, attendant apparemment que le grand manitou Holmes prodigue ses paroles. Et cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Il s'agit rarement de moi lorsque mon frère rode dans les parages. " **Bien. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Je vous rappellerai si besoin.** "

En quelques minutes à peine, nous ne sommes de nouveau plus que trois dans la chambre.

" **Qui étaient-ils exactement ?** " Mycroft ne nous avait rien dit. Ces hommes et ses femmes étaient juste arrivés, comme ça, de nul part.

" **Des membres du CNI, el Centro National de Inteligencia, les services de renseignements espagnols.** " L'accent de Mycroft me fait esquisser un léger sourire. Comme souvent chez lui, il est poussé à l'extrême, presque caricatural.

" **Les services de renseignements espagnols travaillent pour vous ?** " John est assis sur le lit au bout de la pièce. Mycroft lui tourne le dos, pour ma part je prends place sur le canapé. 

" **Mycroft ne fait pas confiance à ses propres services secrets, pas étonnant qu'il débauche ceux des voisins.** " Je m'allonge sur le canapé, dos à la pièce. John et moi avons eu l'occasion de sortir durant la soirée. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il est allé boire un verre en terrasse pour "réfléchir". De mon coté, je me suis promené dans les environs et ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Un peu de morphine. Le commun des mortels n'imagine pas à quel point il est facile de se procurer de la drogue lorsque l'on sait ce qu'on veut. Je me suis fait violence. Uniquement ce qu'il me fallait pour retrouver ma vivacité d'esprit. Pas un gramme de plus. Et cela fonctionne bien, personne n'a rien remarqué.

" **Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le dire, petit frère: ils espionnent n'importe qui pour de l'argent, ils ne sont par définition pas fiables. Je n'ai pas plus confiance en ceux d'Angleterre qu'aux autres.** " Mycroft rassemble ses affaires que constituent son attaché-case et son ego. Je me tourne de moitié afin de le regarder partir. Nos yeux se croisent et j'ai le droit à un clin d'oeil. " **Bonne nuit.** "

 


	24. Insomnie

# 23\. INSOMNIE

* * *

 

Allongé dans le noir, je fixe le carré orangé au plafond, une main sous ma tête. Les bruits de la ville s'insinuent par la fenêtre ouverte, couvrant cet étrange silence. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je sens la morphine couler dans mes veines. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mon sang semble couler différemment lorsque je consomme ce genre de substance. Mon épiderme est alors à fleur de peau. Comme si j'accédais à des sens normalement inhibés. Mes pupilles se déplacent plus vite, se font plus acérées. Tout cela est souvent trop rapide pour moi. Les informations, les indices se matérialisent sous mes yeux sans même que mon cerveau en ait conscience. Ce tas d'observations prend sens seulement lorsqu'il devient une liste ordonnée de déductions.

Argh. Penser à tout cela m'énerve. Je n'aime pas être piégé dans un lit lorsque je n'ai pas sommeil. Les draps se transforment soudain en véritable camisole. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit. Si John n'était pas là, quelque part dans la pénombre, j'aurais allumé les lumières et occupé ce cerveau bouillonnant.

John soupire. " **Sherlock... Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourrais-tu arrêter de gesticuler ?** " Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Rester les bras croisé à attendre Morphée m'angoisse. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, les mâchoires serrées.

" **Je n'ai pas sommeil.** " Je presse mon crâne entre mes longs doigts pour faire cesser cette douleur, calmer ce besoin de bouger. " **Et si tu fermais les yeux, comme les gens font lorsqu'ils dorment, tu ne me verrai pas !** " Lorsque je capte l'écho de ma propre voix, je comprends que je me suis certainement exprimé un peu trop fort au goût de nos voisins de chambre. L'un d'entre eux frappe d'ailleurs trois fois au mur avant de m'insulter en espagnol. Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que John s'assoit dans le lit. A défaut de parfaitement le voir, je peux le sentir. Les premières minutes de silence, je les ai passé à l'écouter respirer. Il a fallu plus de trois cent secondes pour que son corps se détende et qu'enfin il inspire et expire normalement. Pourquoi cette situation le stresse à ce point ? Je jette un regard à son ombre puis me décide à me lever.

" **Maintenant que tout l'hôtel est réveillé, est ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?** " A la place de ma réponse, j'entends John se mouvoir dans les draps avant qu'une vive lumière orangée ne vienne m'agresser la rétine. Je fusille mon colocataire du regard comme le ferait un vampire avide d'obscurité. " **Je t'ai rarement vu dans cet état.** " Pour être parfaitement honnête, moi non plus. Mon organisme est parfaitement accoutumé à la morphine que je lui injecte, pourtant ses effets s'avèrent parfois surprenants. D'après Minnie, la drogue révèle le véritable humain qui se cache en chacun de nous. La plupart du temps inadapté à la société, effrayé et seul. Concernant le premier point, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. J'ai diagnostiqué ma propre associabilité une bonne vingtaine d'années en arrière. S'agissant de la solitude, John parle bien assez pour que j'en oublie sa présence. Alors serais-je... effrayé ? " **Sherlock...** " John me sort de mes pensées d'une voix douce et compréhensive. Il s'inquiète.

" **Les moustiques !** " Je me précipite pour atteinte le bouton de centralisation de la chambre et en un éclair, c'est le noir absolu. Éteindre n'est pas qu'une simple excuse pour cacher ce comportement que je n'explique pas, la quatrième de couverture de notre guide préconise l'anti-moustique. Chose que nous n'avons bien entendu pas acheté.

Le calme pose à nouveau son voile sur notre chambre. Debout au milieux du petit salon, je constate avec effroi un léger tremblement de ma main droite. Je soupire mentalement. A l'accoutumée, lorsque je me prends à me dégouter de la sorte, John n'est pas là pour le voir. La plupart du temps, il dort à l'étage, est à l'hôpital ou simplement sortis. Pas cette fois. Maintenant que mes yeux s'habituent de nouveau à la seule lumière de la rue, je vois que mon bloggeur ne lâchera pas l'affaire de si tôt. Je m'assois négligemment sur la moquette, le dos contre l'un des fauteuils. " **Laisse-moi deviner, morphine ou cocaïne ?** "

_John_.

Je te déteste d'être parfois si perspicace. Dans ces moments, je te voudrais plus stupide encore. Je voudrais pouvoir manipuler tes pensées à loisir, te faire détourner les yeux quand je ne mérite pas ton regard. Cependant, cela te rendrait bien moins intéressant. Normal, en un sens. Et je ne te veux pas normal.

Je soupire longuement, la tête dans les mains. " **Morphine.** " John bouge à nouveau et bientôt il s'assoit près de moi. Je lui jette un regard en coin. Étrange. Il ne cris pas, ne m'accable pas. Il a surement épuisé son quota pour ce soir.

" **Te hurler dessus n'y changerait rien, cette** ** _chose_** **est déjà en toi.** " Le mépris dans sa voix est perceptible. Je suis certainement responsable de cette haine viscérale qu'il éprouve envers ces stupéfiants. L'alcool le révulse à cause d'Harry, la drogue à cause de moi. Bizarrement, je m'étonne à ressentir une sorte de contentement. " **Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je cautionne...** " Bien que ses relations avec sa soeur soient plus que complexes, il ne fait aucun doute que John l'aime comme un frère se doit de le faire. Ainsi, si sa considération à mon égard est comparable à l'amour qu'il porte à sa soeur, je... " **Sherlock.** " John pose sa main sur mon bras. Seul un maigre tissus sépare nos deux épidermes. Un frisson interne me parcourt. La morphine sans le moindre doute. " **Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler seul mais à la longue, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, on s'en lasse.** "

Je relève la tête et allonge mes jambes droit devant moi. Cela suffira à faire patienter John un instant. Que dois-je répondre à cela ? Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Son attention et sa présence me calment quelques peu. Assez pour dompter le flot de mes pensées. J'aimerai pouvoir rester là, sans parler, pour une éternité. Sous cette insupportable chaleur, assis sur cette inconfortable moquette. Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir acheté plus de morphine, assez pour plonger dans un état second, semblable au sommeil. " **Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher. Demain sera une rude journée.** " Mon murmure se fait tremblant.

" **Si c'est pour t'entendre remuer de là-bas, ce n'est pas la peine.** " Depuis que je chuchote, John chuchote également. C'est peu habituel. Et relativement dérangeant. J'ignore pourquoi cette cohabitation me dérange tant. Nous vivons dans le même appartement depuis des années. Mais là, c'est différent. Peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'une chambre. Peut-être parce que John dort à quelques centimètres de moi. Peut-être. Ou peut-être que je ne suis plus moi-même.

" **Je me tiendrai tranquille, c'est promis.** " Mon interlocuteur ne répond pas instantanément. " **John, s'il te plait.** " Sa proximité est aussi apaisante qu'insoutenable, aussi inédite qu'usuelle.

" **Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, ton palais mental et tout ce qui s'y rapportait était relativement... obscure pour moi.** " John laisse sa tête reposer sur le canapé. " **Je trouvais le nom légèrement surfait. Un palais mental, ça paraît dingue, non ? Je savais que c'était comme... un monde dans ta tête mais l'imaginer m'était impossible.** " Il arrive que les plus petits bruits du quotidien puissent prendre le pas sur les paroles d'une personne lorsque je ne l'écoute pas. C'est l'exact opposé qui se produit en ce moment. Les motos dans la rue, les passants éméchés, plus rien ne m'atteint. Seuls les murmures de John filtrent jusqu'à mon esprit. Jusqu'à une toute nouvelle pièce de ce fameux palais. Un jour si l'envie m'en prend, je m'enfermerai à double tour dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour revivre encore et encore cette insomnie hors du temps avec John. Je n'omets aucun détail, pas même les moustiques qui volent près de nos oreilles. Tout a une importance lorsqu'il s'agit de John. " **Et puis j'ai fait des recherches...** " Je déglutis difficilement. J'ignore pourquoi le contenu de ces recherches m'inquiètent tant. " **J'ai lu que certaines personnes pouvaient rester comme bloquées dans leur monde imaginaire.** "

" **Bloqué n'est pas le bon terme, John.** " Je ne peux m'empêcher de le corriger sur ce point. Je ne tiens pas ce qu'il se fasse des films dramatiques sur un légume humain, drogué, coincé dans sa propre tête. " **Ces personnes se complaisent dans leur palais car ils n'y entreposent que le bien. Ils n'y sont pas réellement bloqués**."

" **Et ce n'est pas ton cas ?** "

" **Non.** " Je ne désire pas m'étendre plus que nécessaire sur le contenu de mon cerveau. John semble le comprendre car le silence retombe sur ce petit bout d'Angleterre en pleine Espagne. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je sais qu'il faudrait que j'articule quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire, John va retourner se coucher. À un moment ou à un autre. Alors j'entrouvre les lèvres. Je me secoue mentalement pour trouver des mots qui valent la peine d'être dit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. " **Ne t'en fais pas, mon état mental n'est pas si préoccupant que ça**." Je me force à sourire pour que ce rictus se perçoive dans ma voix. Et ça semble fonctionner. Je rejoins John, la tête penchée en arrière sur la banquette.

" **Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois a même d'en juger...** " Je souris. Cette fois sans simuler. John est parfois surprenant. Tantôt il serait prêt à me frapper pour un mot de travers, tantôt il pardonne mes excès de drogue sans même hausser le ton.

" **Dans ce cas, qu'en pense mon médecin ?** " Mon pouls a sensiblement ralenti. Je suis dans une position similaire à celle adoptée dans le lit, pourtant mon corps se trouve être plus calme. Les séismes menaçant de faire imploser ma boîte crânienne se sont apaisés. Et me voilà ici, assis sur une moquette pleine de bactéries en tout genre, le dos cassé contre un canapé bas de gamme avec John.

" **Oh tu sais...** " Mon ami penche sa tête dans ma direction. Nous si proches que si je tournais mon visage également, je jurerai que nos nez se frôleraient.  " **Ça fait un moment qu'il a lâché l'affaire.** " Je lève les yeux au ciel devant cette énorme paradoxe que je suppose volontaire. Si John fait référence au fait qu'à présent c'est l'ami qui prend soin de moi et non plus le médecin, c'est brillant. Sinon, c'est stupide. L'un ou l'autre. Sans répondre, je replis mes jambes jusqu'à pouvoir poser mon menton sur mes genoux. Cette position endolorie l'intégralité de mon corps mais je n'ai nullement envie de la quitter. Visiblement John non plus car c'est avec un teinte de regret dans la voix qu'il reprend la parole. " **On devrait réellement penser à se recoucher, tu ne penses pas ?** " Je soupire mollement mais finis par abdiquer.  Mon ami a raison - comme toujours - dans quelques heures à peine, le soleil éclaircira le ciel et nous avons besoin de sommeil. Alors nous nous levons afin de regagner la partie nuit de notre chambre. John s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde avec insistance, un sourire semi-amusé au coin des lèvres. " **Au fait... Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait deux matelas ?** "

Je m'assoies à mon tour sur les draps froissés et passe ma main dans la fente au centre du lit. " **C'est pourtant le cas.** "

" **Il n'y a qu'un seul sommier, Sherlock !** " Il réagit comme s'il s'agissait là d'une catastrophe, ou pire d'un guet-apens. " **Qu'il y ait un ou deux matelas ça ne change rien.** "

Je m'allonge dos à mon interlocuteur, le léger draps blanc remonté jusqu'au dessus de mes cheveux. " **Et bien tu n'as qu'à tirer le tien dans le salon si cela t'amuse.** " Derrière moi, John souffle ironiquement et se couche à son tour.


End file.
